An Unexpected Courtship
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: This is another Harry/Draco fic that I've been working on. It has nothing to do with my other two, and is quite different from them and a little out there, but I love it just the same! Creature fic. Dominant Draco/Submissive Harry. Male Pregnancy Warning. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Harry Is Sick, Draco

**Chapter 1 Harry Is Sick, Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy was thinking.

Thinking very hard, actually.

He couldn't seem to remember the last time that Potter and him had gotten into an argument or hexed each other.

Something just seemed… dull without that spark of antagonism that usually existed between them.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing Granger walking past him with a slight-nod of acknowledgement.

"Granger?" he said inquiringly, not surprised to see suspicion in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"What's going on with Potter?"

"I don't know what you mean," she lied, her expression cool and calm.

"I mean, that he hasn't hexed, yelled at, or hit me in a very long time."

"I would think that you would be enjoying that fact."

"Well, I'm not. Why is he slacking in his Quest-To-Hex-All-Slytherins?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head at him, sadness obvious in her eyes.

"When was the last time that you looked at Harry? I mean really looked? Not just seeing what you expect to see?"

"I can't recall. Why does that matter?"

"Harry is sick, Malfoy."

"What do you mean, sick?"

"He won't eat, he can't sleep, and nothing anyone says or does will get through to him. It's like he's lost somewhere in his own mind. Somewhere happier. He's just not there anymore. So far his magic is sustaining him, but I'm worried if he keeps this up he'll die. We all are."

Malfoy looked shocked, his silver-gray eyes darkening as Hermione walked away.

Potter, dying?

It couldn't be.

He wouldn't allow it.

He'd shake him awake if he had to.

On instinct, he headed toward the Hospital-Wing.


	2. Chapter 2 Dray, I Need You

**Chapter 2 Dray, I Need You**

Malfoy entered the Hospital-Wing, and, seeing that Madam Pomfrey wasn't around, moved toward the bed that had the curtains drawn around it, pushing them aside quietly.

Harry was laying on his side facing him, his to-thin body curled in the fetal-position under the sheets.

Surprising himself, he wondered with more then some concern why he hadn't been eating enough.

His black hair was messier then usual, and dull, his skin even paler then Malfoy's was.

His green eyes were open, but hazy and unseeing as he muttered inaudibly to himself.

"Potter?" he said sharply, huffing in annoyance when he didn't receive a response of any kind.

So he reached out, touching his shoulder reluctantly, shaking him a bit.

"Potter? Harry?"

His gray eyes went wide when Potter blinked, but the other boy's eyes stayed hazy.

"Harry?" he repeated, shaking him again.

Harry whimpered softly, shivering, trying to roll over to get away, but Malfoy wouldn't let him, stunned as he listened to the words flow unchecked from the Gryffindor's mouth.

"No, no, no… It's just a dream… Just like all the others… He'll never touch you… Never care… Never l-love me… It's all a l-lie… Pretty-lies… Have to get away… Hide… Can't take it anymore… P-Please, no more… So tired… Make it stop… Please, make it stop…"

Harry stiffened briefly beneath Malfoy's fingers where they still rested on his shoulder, the he relaxed, seeming almost to float away from Malfoy as his eyes fluttered closed.

Malfoy wanted to scream with frustration.

It might not be a Malfoy-Like thing to do, but it was true nonetheless.

Then he nearly gasped when Harry smiled in his mental-sleep, the smile lighting up his face as he spoke quietly.

"Draco… I knew that you would come… I missed you…"

Malfoy did gasp at Potter's use of his first name, having _never_ heard him use it before, wondering what he was seeing in his mind.

He froze, eyes widening again when Harry continued to speak.

"Oh, Draco… It's been so long, or it feels that way to me… _Please_, _Draco_, _kiss me_…"

Harry licked his lips then, moaning softly at whatever he was feeling.

"Dray!" he gasped out, panting now.

"_Ohh_, _gods_, _Dray_, I need you… Make love to me, please… Please, baby, _I love you so much_…"

Draco was stunned.

Harry Potter, Saint-Potter, was lusting after another man.

Was, apparently, in love with him.

And not just any man, but the, however-reluctant, son of a Death Eater.

He needed time to think about this.

He drew the curtains closed once more, surprising himself again when he cast a silencing-charm around the bed before casting one last look at the curtains as he left.


	3. Chapter 3 I'll Court You

**Chapter 3 I'll Court You**

Malfoy watched Potter walking in the halls the next morning before lunch.

He looked even worse then he had yesterday, and he was still absent from his body.

The Gryffindor was far to thin.

Malfoy could tell, even through his robes.

He had an idea about how to bring him back, but he wasn't entirely sure that he had enough Gryffindor-Bravery to do it.

There was only one way to find out.

He reached out, grabbing the back of Potter's robes and tugging him back into the deep alcove where he had been watching him from, gasping involuntarily when the other man fell against him and knocked the breath out of him.

The fool didn't even struggle as Malfoy tugged him into his embrace, tilting his chin up with a single pale-finger, stubbornly keeping his eyes open as he pressed their lips together, sucking on the Gryffindor's bottom-lip gently.

Harry trembled, moaning softly as his eyes closed, relaxing into the kiss and Malfoy's arms quickly and without any protest, his lips parting on a sigh of pleasure.

"Draco… Dray, tell me you love me…"

"I love you, Potter," Draco answered, and to his own shock, he meant it.

Harry gasped, wrenching himself away from Malfoy's lips, his green eyes wide with his abrupt and reluctant return to sanity.

"You… You never call me Potter. Only Harry. Oh, god, what have I done? This can't be real."

Harry started to shake, backing away from him, pure-terror in his eyes now.

"Wait, Potter," Malfoy protested, tugging him back against him tightly.

He flinched when Harry punched his lower-abdomen, but, thankfully it didn't have much strength behind it, and he did not release his hold on him.

"Calm yourself, Potter. It's alright. Shh, Harry, it's okay. Relax, please. You don't have the energy to panic like this. You need to eat something."

"What do you care anyway?" he snapped, the sound like a whip cracking through the air, still struggling to escape his hold desperately.

"Because I love you, Harry. Nothing is the same without you. I don't want to lose you before I ever get to hold you like this. To kiss you, to love you. Will you let me make love to you, Harry?"

"This isn't real… This isn't you… It can't be… You hate me…"

"I do not hate you, Potter. I would never have kissed someone that I hated."

Malfoy tightened his hold on him when he still struggled to escape.

"Harry, this is me. Don't leave me again. I missed you."

Harry snorted in disbelief at his words.

"It's true," he pressed, oddly desperate for the Gryffindor to understand and believe him.

"I miss your hexes, your insults, your eyes."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"I actually missed hearing you say that to."

He was surprised when Harry laughed, the sound bursting from his lips involuntarily as he turned into a helpless pile of mush in his arms.

"Oh, screw it. What the hell, I guess. It's not like you can damage me anymore then you already have."

"_Don't talk like that_," Malfoy growled threateningly, narrowing his gray eyes as he stared directly into Harry's green ones.

"I'm _not_ going to hurt you, Harry. I know that you might not believe me, in fact you probably don't, but I swear on my honor, that I will do _everything_ in my power to prove to you that you can trust your heart to me, even if my hands look like ice instead of warm-chocolate like yours usually do."

Potter licked his lips in what the Slytherin knew was an unconscious gesture, looking like he was about to sway on his feet and back into Malfoy's arms.

"How?…" the Gryffindor breathed softly, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"How?" Malfoy repeated in confusion.

"How will you prove that I can trust you not to use this to humiliate me?" Harry clarified, his eyes still closed as he bit his bottom-lip, obviously nervous about the answer that he would receive.

"Courtship," Draco blurted out, inspiration shining in his eyes.

"What?" he asked, his eyes flying open in surprise, looking at the other man warily.

Courtship. I'll court you. It's what I would do with a girl that I wanted to marry. I mean, I never have before, but I do know how it's done."

"M-Marry?" the brunette stammered, his face turning a deep-shade of red quickly.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"W-Well, eventually, yes, but… Dating first would make more sense, don't you think?"

"That's what Courting is, Harry," he explained patiently.

"I take you places like dinner, or out dancing, and I buy you things that I think you'll like to show how much I care about you. I'll have to get us permission from Dumbledore to leave the castle to go to Hogsmeade, but it won't be hard. The things that you do for Courtship are pretty common-knowledge."

"Not to me," Harry admitted.

"Um… About the presents… Well, you won't buy anything to expensive, will you?"

"Don't worry about it," Draco said reassuringly.

"The point of Courtship is to make you feel happy, not inferior. I'll start off easy. We should probably get to class now, but first, seal it with a kiss?"

Harry flushed again, but he nodded, stepping forward into Draco's open arms, their lips aligning together perfectly, gently.

Malfoy smiled at him when he pulled back, lifting his slender-hand up to caress Harry's cheek tenderly.

"I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

"Alright."

"May I approach you after, or would you rather I not?"

"I'd like that," Harry answered softly, his emerald-green eyes revealing more then he could ever say.

"Alright."

"I only have one request."

"Yes?"

"If Ron, Hermione, or anyone else says anything rude to you, or asks any prying questions, ignore them, please? I'll tell them what they need to know, that's all."

"Alright. See you soon, Harry."

"See you soon, Draco."


	4. Chapter 4 It's Just Draco

**Chapter 4 It's Just Draco**

Harry sat by Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny at lunch.

"Harry?" Hermione asked him, her brown eyes concerned.

"Are you okay? You look distracted by something."

Harry hummed in agreement, nodding and looking up at all of their faces with a soft-sigh, pulling out his wand and casting a strong silencing-charm, ignoring the looks of surprise on their faces in response.

"I need to tell all of you guys something, but before I do, I want your promise that you won't reveal anything that I tell you to anyone outside this group, circle, whatever we are. It's important to me that you don't."

"Of course we won't, Harry," Hermione said, placing a gentle-hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Ron added.

You can trust us. All of us."

The others all nodded their agreement as well.

"Okay," Harry said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Draco is going to be coming over here after lunch is over-"

All of them gasped at Harry's use of the Slytherin's first name, except Fred, George and Percy, looking shocked and wary, Ron most of all.

"Why is he coming over here, Harry?" Ginny protested, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah," Ron grumbled, looking a bit annoyed now.

"Why?"

"May I finish what I was saying?" Harry asked patiently.

"Go ahead, Harry," Hermione encouraged him, nodding.

"Thanks, 'Mione. As I was saying, Draco is coming over here to speak with me. I want you to at least try to be civil to him. If you can't, then please don't say anything. This is very important to me."

"What's so important about it, Harry?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yeah," George questioned him.

"Is he your friend now?" the twins asked together.

"Um, well… Not exactly. Draco is… He's going to be Courting me."

"What?" Hermione, Ron and Ginny all gasped out.

"Courting me," Harry repeated, one pale hand scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"You know, romancing with the desire for eventual marriage."

"I didn't know you swung that way, Harry," Percy said, his tone slightly-disapproving as he looked at him.

"Urm, well… I don't, exactly. I don't swing any way. At least, not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It has nothing to do with the fact that he's a guy," Harry tried to explain.

"It's just Draco. I… I love him… That's why I've been… Not happy. I thought that he hated me, with good reason, and I just couldn't face it anymore… I had to do something…"

"So you retreated into your own mind to be with him," Hermione realized, her brown eyes understanding and pitying.

"Oh, Harry…"

Harry winced at her words, nodding as he looked down at his plate, picking up his ham and cheese sandwich and taking a bite, chewing it slowly and cautiously.

Thankfully, the urge to heave never came, even letting him take a few more bites before he couldn't eat anymore.

He set the nearly half-eaten sandwich back down on his plate, smiling a little in triumph.

When he looked up again, the expression in all of their eyes was heartbreaking.

He flinched, seeming to shrink in on himself.

"Please don't look at me like that," he pleaded, his green eyes filling with pain.

"I'm fine now, really."

"Yeah?" Ron said, looking unimpressed.

"And what if Malfoy lets you down? What if he uses this against you?"

"He will not. I trust him."

"Why?" Ginny interjected incredulously.

"Because I must. I love him."


	5. Chapter 5 You Are So Beautiful, Harry

**Chapter 5 You Are So Beautiful, Harry**

After lunch was nearly over and some of the students were starting to leave, Draco stood up and walked from the Slytherin to the Gryffindor table.

As to be expected, this caused a bit of a stir, even among the teachers, but none of them moved from their seats.

Neither did any of the remaining students, preferring to watch what would surely be a violent-spectacle, being familiar with the behavior of the Lion and the Dragon **(1)** in the past.

**(Dragon) (Dragon is considered another form of serpent, or snake (2), in some cultures, and it is also what Draco's name means)**

**(Snake) (Second Meaning, Slytherin)**

Draco's gray eyes swept over Harry like a cascade of warm-water, smoldering like the embers of and improperly-fed fire when the dark-haired boy blushed in response.

"Draco," he said softly, his eyes shining with hope.

"Harry," he said in return, nodding to the rest of the group politely.

They all nodded back, but didn't speak, to stunned at the amazing change that had come over him to speak.

"I have a gift for you, my raven-haired beauty," he said calmly, quietly enough that only Harry and his friends could hear.

"Already?" Harry asked in surprise, the color in his cheeks deepening.

"I said that I would start off easy," Draco reminded him.

"I know, but still…"

"Well, if you don't want it…" he said, trailing off teasingly.

"I didn't say that," Harry said quickly.

"I'm eager to get this started."

"Really? Well then, you'll be pleased to know that I intend to go to Dumbledore after this to get permission to take you out of the castle this weekend for our first date."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, his green eyes looking dazed at the speed at which this was going now.

"It's a secret," Draco mock stage-whispered, winking at him boldly and reaching one pale hand inside his own robes.

When it came back into sight there was a single, yellow-rose held in the fingers.

It had been striped of thorns, and wrapped round it's short-stem and tied in a loose-bow, was an emerald-green satin-ribbon.

Harry blinked in surprise, blushing when Draco moved closer and bent down to place the rose behind his ear gently, stepping back and smiling down at him.

"That's a good look for you, Harry," he said truthfully.

"So beautiful…"

"You think so?" the Gryffindor asked self-consciously, only caring about what Draco thought of him.

"I do."

To Harry's surprise Draco reached out and took his hand in his, bending down once more to press his soft, pink lips to the back of it, staring into his eyes as he spoke.

"I'll see you soon, my emerald-eyed snake-speaker."

Harry, unsurprisingly, flushed again, his cheeks flooding with color as he nodded in agreement.

"Alright. See you."


	6. Chapter 6 Draco, Sir

**Chapter 6 Draco, Sir**

During Potions-Class everything was pretty much the same as usual, except that Harry was still wearing the yellow-rose behind his ear.

He'd had Hermione put a statious-charm on it so that it wouldn't wilt, or die, and spells to keep it in place even if someone tried to dislodge it, and to protect it from the potion's fumes.

"Mr. Potter," Snape snapped out when he strode in, doing a double take despite himself.

"Why on earth are you wearing a flower in your hair? Do you not think that you receive enough attention already?"

Harry blushed, color once more flooding his still-pale cheeks, but he didn't lower his eyes as he answered him.

"It's not that at all, sir," he explained politely.

After all this man was Draco's godfather.

He needed to try for his sake.

"I do not want anymore attention, but, it's a Courting-Gift, sir."

"A likely tale. Who would be insane enough to court you?"

"Draco, sir."

"What?" Snape asked flatly, his eyes going to his watching godson then back to Harry's still-red face.

"Draco is Courting me, sir. He put the flower in my hair after lunchtime today. He said that I looked nice. I did not wish to insult him by removing it."

Snape turned to face Malfoy, his expression softening a fraction.

"Is this true, Mister Malfoy?" he asked, his voice lower then when he had been speaking to Harry.

"Well, sir," Draco answered calmly.

"What I actually said was that the flower made him look beautiful, but, yes, I am Courting him."

"Very well, the flower may stay where it is, but I wish to speak to you both after class is over. Now, open your books and start preparing your ingredients. You may all have a little extra time because of this… distraction, but not much."


	7. Chapter 7 The Harry That You Thought

**DarkDreamer1982 - I'm glad you love this, and like I said in the message I sent you, this is the chapter when we find out what Harry is! :)**

**Mika the Dark princess - I'm glad that you love it as well! :)**

**More please - I'm glad that you like it, and while I appreciate your advice, I've already finished 21 chapters of this story, so they're cut where their cut. Sorry. But this one is quite a bit longer, and there is a super long one in all of those chapters! :)**

**A Being Of Violet Fire - I'm glad that you think it's sweet and beautiful. So do I! Your review makes me Super Happy! So, here's the next chapter for you!**

**Also, big HUGGLES to ALL of the people who Favorited, Story-Alerted, or Reviewed my story! I honestly didn't expect this big of a reaction to it, so, THANK YOU! :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 7 The Harry That You Thought You Knew Isn't Real**

"How exactly did this come about, Draco?" Snape asked him, his dark eyes glancing at Harry, who still had the yellow-rose in his hair, every few seconds.

"Well," Malfoy began, also looking toward the only Gryffindor in the room.

"A few days ago I realized that Harry and I hadn't been fighting quite as frequently as usual. Or at all, really. So I decided to find out why. Logically, I went to Granger and not Wease- Um, I mean Weasley."

Harry was looking shocked at this information, but he didn't say anything, preferring to remain silent unless addressed by one of them.

"She told me that Harry was sick. That he wasn't eating, sleeping or responding to anything that anyone said or did. Anyway, I went to the Hospital-Wing intending to shake him out of it. He was dreaming about me. He called my name a few times. I realized then that I care about him. Because I _hated_ seeing him in so much pain. So this morning I… ambushed him in the hallway and kissed him. We talked, and, here we are."

"Indeed," Snape said calmly.

"And the yellow-rose was your first Courting-Gift to him?"

"Yes."

"Why yellow, if I may ask?"

"I thought about black, but since I had intended to put it in his hair… Well, you see the problem there. Red-roses are so overused, white is similarly clichéd, and pink is far too girly. No, I know that the yellow is just right."

Harry actually giggled, blushing and covering his own mouth when the both look at him in surprise.

"Um, sorry, you're just so adorable, Dray. I mean, thinking about what color rose would look best in my hair. It's sweet and thoughtful. Thank you."

"Where is Harry Potter and what have you done with him?" Snape asked in a tone of voice that astonishingly sounded a bit like wonderment.

Harry blushed again, the color in his pale-cheeks deepening as he looked down at the floor, his voice soft as he spoke.

"This _is_ me… The real me, I mean. The other Harry… The one that you thought you knew… The one that everyone else knows… He's not real. Maybe he was once, but now… I just use him to protect myself… If they… If everyone knew what I was… They would just want to use me… I don't like being used. I just… For once in my life I just wanted someone to know _me_, to love _me_. I chose Draco because… I love him, and I know that he's strong enough to do it…"

"What do you mean, 'If everyone knew what you are?'" Draco asked, his gray eyes holding perplexity now.

"What are you?"

Harry blinked, sighing as he started to unbutton his robes, ignoring their wide-eyed looks as he turned to Snape.

"May I have a glass of water?"

The man nodded, conjuring him one with his wand and setting it on the table beside him.

"What on earth are you doing, Harry?" Draco asked warily.

"Answering your question," he said calmly.

"Besides, I don't have any parts that either of you don't. Could you lock the door, please?"

The blonde nodded, using his wand to do so without ever taking his eyes off the Gryffindor.

Harry turned his back to them, letting his robes float to the floor, revealing the fact that he wore nothing underneath them.

He picked up the glass of water, removing his glasses and setting them on the table beside him, shocking them both when he dumped the glass of water over his head.

At first, nothing noticeable happened, but then, something did.

Harry changed as the water touched him, his black-hair growing longer quickly until it reached his waist, the ends curling over the cheeks of his bare-buttocks enticingly **(1)**.

**(1) (Enticingly) (Meaning, it's enticing to Draco, not Snape. That would be disturbing considering Harry is his Godson's Mate)**

He turned to look at Draco, and they saw that between his fingers was a thin, clear webbing like thinly-spread ice.

Gills formed over his rib-cage as they watched, though they could tell that he wasn't using them to breath, and his green eyes somehow became bigger in his face, shining wetly.

Lastly, just as Harry sat down on the Dungeon floor, his legs transformed into a greenish-gold fin.

Snape stood there with his mouth hanging open, but Draco knelt at Harry's side, looking almost afraid to touch him now.

"Salazar, Harry…" he said, his voice and eyes both soft with wonder.

"You're gorgeous… How?…"

"I don't really know," he admitted, smiling a bit as he looked up at him.

"It only just happened this summer. I took a shower one of the times when the Dursley's were out of the house. I'd turned the water on and got in and, well, Harry the fish-boy. It took forever to go away so that I could get out. I was terrified the whole time that they'd catch me and put me in a zoo. Eventually I figured out that it only happened if I got wet, so I avoided water like it was the plague. I'm doing the same here, too. I get enough attention as it is. Can you imagine what would happen if this got out? Insults, jealously, my crazy fans dumping water on me so that I couldn't get away. Bloody hell, Voldemort dumping water on me for the same reason. I'd be nearly helpless to do anything. That's why I haven't told anyone, not even Ron and 'Mione. I do like it, but it's a weakness…"

"Don't worry about it, Harry, your secrets are safe with me and Sev," Draco promised, kissing him on the lips gently for a moment, admiring the yellow-rose where it still rested against his now-longer hair.

"And we'll both protect you from anything that you need it from, okay? Come on, love. We should get to our next class. I'll dry you off real quick."


	8. Chapter 8 You Must Think Me A Complete

**Chloe - Yes, I posted it all in one day! :) I already have 21 chapters finished, so that's why. I'm glad that you like it, and, no, I won't stop writing, promise. I know it's a little odd, but so am I. :) I will be waiting for your reviews, yes! I LOVE reviews! Can't get enough! :)**

**Mika the Dark princess - I'm glad you still love it! :)**

**And, once again, big HUGGLES to all the people who reviewed, favorited, story-alerted, or did anything else for my story! I'm completely amazed at the reaction it's gotten so quickly! So, THANK YOU ALL!**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 8 You Must Think Me A Complete Snake**

Draco was sitting at a small-table in the Slytherin Common-Room and doing his homework, humming to himself softly as Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle approached and sat down on various couches and chairs.

"Draco?…" Pansy began hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" he hummed almost absentmindedly.

"What is it?"

"Well… People are spreading rumors that you're Courting Potter. What should we do?"

"Nothing, of course," he answered, putting down his quill and stretching his slender fingers, deciding to take a break for the moment.

"Why would you? It's true."

All four of them looked shocked at his casual reply, and he looked at them all, arching one blonde brow.

"Did you not see me give him a yellow-rose and kiss his hand after lunchtime?"

"Well, yes," Pansy admitted, the others nodding in answer.

"But we just thought that you were trying to humiliate him."

"I was trying to humiliate him?" Draco said sharply, his normally composed face twisting with hurt.

My god, you think that I would go that far with our school-boy tiff? You must think me a complete snake…"

"We didn't mean to offend you, Draco," Blaise said softly, placing a gentle-hand on his arm.

"We're only concerned for you. This could have serious repercussions."

"You think I don't know that?" he asked, shrugging out from under his touch, smiling at him briefly to lessen the sting.

"I do know, but… Harry needs me. I can't tell you why yet, but I will someday, I promise. He trusts me. He talked to me and Severus after Potions, told us things. And he loves me. That's more then I'd ever get from any marriage that my father would probably try to arrange on my behalf. I've already wrote and sent my parents a letter informing them."

"He told you that he loves you?" Pansy asked in shock, looking stunned at the thought.

"Not directly, no," he explained.

"But I have heard him say it, twice. Once in his sleep while he was dreaming about me, and once to Sev. He's still wary of my intentions, I think, but I'm determined to prove to him that they're completely honorable. I… I love him. I probably always have. Like the proverbial little boy that pulls the girl's pigtails because he doesen't know how else to show his feelings. Doesen't know what he's feeling, in fact. Well, thanks to Harry, I understand now. This is what's been missing between us. It's why we fought, and it's why we stopped."


	9. Chapter 9 This Malfoy Thing

**Chapter 9 This Malfoy Thing**

Harry was sitting at a small-table in the Gryffindor Common-Room, doing his homework and humming to himself, sighing inwardly when Ron came over and sat down beside him.

The redheaded boy's expression was serious, and he knew that a talk was coming.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about this Malfoy thing."

"Alright, Ron," he said, putting down his quill and turning in his chair to face him, placing his hands in his lap.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you ask him to Court you?"

"I didn't. It was his idea as a way for him to prove to me that I can trust him. I need someone to take care of me and protect me. He was the obvious choice because he's strong enough to handle it, and because I love him."

"I get that you… you care about him, but why do you need him to take care of you? Why not me?"

Harry gasped softly, his green eyes widening as a blush spread over his cheeks quickly.

"Ron, I… You're my best friend, but… I don't feel for you the way that I feel for Draco. Besides, you and Hermione belong together, I just know it."

"I know that. I didn't mean… I meant me and Hermione, of course. We'd be like a family."

"Yeah, with me as the child. Always depending on you both for everything. At least with Draco I'll know that it's romantic-love."

"What do you mean, depending on us for everything?" Ron asked, looking perplexed.

"You can take care of yourself, Harry."

"Financially, yes, but physically…" he trailed off, sighing as he looked down at his clasped hands.

"There's… There's something that you don't know about me. Something that only Draco and Snape know… It only happened this past summer, and I wasn't sure how to tell you and 'Mione, so I just… Didn't…"

Ron looked concerned, reaching across the space between them to loosen Harry's clenched hands, holding them in his so that he didn't do it again, wincing a bit as his best friend's fingers clenched around his tightly.

"What is it, Harry? What happened? You know that you can trust me not to tell anyone unless I absolutely have to. Did the Dursley's hurt you somehow?"

"No, no, nothing like that," he answered, still not looking up.

"Ron, I'm… I'm not human anymore. At least, not completely."

"What do you mean, Harry? You look pretty human to me."

"I know I do now, but… You know how I haven't taken a shower since school started? How I've been avoiding water?"

"You have? I haven't really noticed."

"Well, I have been. It's that… I can't get wet, Ron. If I do…" Harry leaned closer to his friend, lowering his voice even further just incase anyone came in.

"I turn into a fish-boy…"

"You mean a mer-boy?" Ron clarified, his voice equally soft.

"Yes. I did some research right after we got here. Based on the way I look after the transformation, how it makes me feel, and a lot of other contributing-factors, I'm a Submissive-Mer. Basically it means that I need to form an emotional-physical bond with someone that I already had a very deep-attachment to before my first change. Draco was the best choice because I love him. Sirius, you and Hermione could qualify, but the bond would be weak and incomplete. Only emotional, because none of you would be able to… to pleasure me because I don't love any of you in that way. It would leave me venerable. As long as I'm loved in that way, I'm protected, and through me, my partner."

"Wow…" Ron said, his eyes wide at all the information.

"Does Malfoy know all this?"

"Not yet, no. I arranged with Madam Pince to purchase the book for more then it's worth so that I would have all the information, and so that nobody else would be able to guess about what's going on with me. I'm going to take it to him tonight and let him borrow it so that he'll understand what he's getting himself into by Courting me…"


	10. Chapter 10 I Love You, You Silly,

**Warning : Brief-Mention Of An Unconscious Sexual-Pull – Meaning That Because Harry Is Not Bonded To Draco Yet, Theodore Feels The Desire To Bond With The Gryffindor Himself, Though He Doesen't Understand What He's Feeling Since He Has No Idea About Harry's Condition, So He Doesen't Act On The Desire**

**Chapter 10 I Love You, You Silly, Devious Gryffindor**

Theodore Nott, another Slytherin, was heading back to the common-room for the night when he noticed that Potter was following him.

Or, at least, going to the same place that he was headed.

He stopped and waited for the Gryffindor to catch up, oddly feeling a pull to the raven-haired boy.

"Where are you headed, Potter?" he asked as he started to walk again.

"The Slytherin common-room. I'm meeting Draco. I need to talk to him, and… I have something for him."

"Oh? What?"

"A book."

"Uh, huh. So, about these rumors?…"

"What rumors?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You know, you and Draco? Is he really Courting you?"

"Oh, that," he said, nodding, a faint-blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Yes, he is."

"Wow. How did that happen?"

"It's sorta complicated."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me about it. I know that you don't really know me that well."

"No, that's okay. It's not like it's some big secret. I… I love him. I always have, I was just too afraid to tell him what I was feeling. I'd like to think that I would have told him eventually, but I honestly don't know for sure. Then I got sick… Draco found out about it from 'Mione, and… The decision was taken out of my hands. That's it, I guess."

"You were sick? I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'm mostly better now. Draco's helping me a lot, just by being there."

They reached their destination, Theodore giving the password.

"Thanks for the company," Harry said as they went inside together.

"I suppose I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Theodore answered him, leaving his side to head over to Blaise where he sat near Pansy.

Harry nodded, his face lighting up when he saw Draco.

The gorgeous blonde boy was sitting on the floor next to Crabbe and Goyle with his elegant-ankles crossed casually, his quill moving over the scroll that was on the table in front of him steadily.

He moved closer, almost reluctant to disturb the beautiful scene before him.

Draco looked up when he heard him, his gray eyes softening as he set his quill down and stood to embrace him in front of everyone without any hesitation.

"Harry, love… How are you?"

The Gryffindor blushed at his actions and endearment, but he hugged him back tightly, even closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm okay. Better then I was. I missed you…"

A round of teasing yet gentle awws traveled around the room, mostly from the girls, though excluding Pansy, and Harry blushed deeper, squirming a little in embarrassment.

"Draco?" he asked quietly.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course," he said, taking him by the hand and starting to lead him over to Crabbe and Goyle gently.

"Um… I sort of meant alone. Please?"

"Oh," Malfoy said, frowning as a bunch of sharp-whistles came from the group of boys in the room that were gay like him, or bi, making Harry's face flame like red wand-sparks again.

"Alright. I guess I understand if you're uncomfortable being around my friends."

"No, it's not that. I got along with Theodore just fine on the way here. There's just… I have something to give you…"

More whistles.

"Oh. Okay. We can go to the dorms if you want."

"I do. It's really important."

"Alright."

Draco led him down a spiral-staircase made of stone to the dorms, going to the door to the one marked fifth-years and sitting down on his bed, looking at Harry and patting the mattress beside him.

Harry blushed again, but he sat down beside him, staring down at his own trembling hands.

"So, why did you want to come down here? I know that it's not because you want to sleep with me despite what those idiots up there think."

"No, I… I'm not ready for that yet. I needed to give you this."

Draco was surprised when Harry pulled a book out of his robes and handed it to him.

"Magical-Creatures Of The Deep? What do I need this for?"

Harry sighed, pulling out his wand and casting a silencing-charm for privacy.

"Because everything that you need to know about… about what I am is in there. I marked the page for you. If after you read it, you change your mind about Courting me, I'll understand…"

"Harry…" Draco said softly, reaching out to him to take his hand in his.

"Look at me…"

Harry raised his head reluctantly, his strawberry-red lips parting with a soft-gasp at the heated look in the Slytherin's eyes.

"There is _nothing_ printed on the pages of this book that could make me let you go. _I love you_, you silly, devious Gryffindor. Besides, I've already sent my parents a letter informing them of our new relationship."

"You did?" he asked, his expression one of shocked-dismay.

"Already? What did they say?"

"I have not received a response as yet. It truly does not matter to me what they say, Harry. I know what I want, baby, and Malfoys always get what they want."

"They do, do they?" Harry asked teasingly, mischief shining in his green eyes.

"Always."

"Hmmm… Then it's a good thing that I want you so despratly. Merlin forbid that I would fight the inner-workings of the universe."

Draco smiled, leaning closer to kiss him gently, a brief brushing of soft lips before he pulled back reluctantly, not wanting to make Harry uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go back up to the common-room now? We could hang out and cuddle while I read this book."

"Sounds good to me."

"Only good?" Draco teased him playfully.

"No," Harry answered seriously.

"It sounds wonderful, Dray…"


	11. Chapter 11 Together, Sharing Our

**Dark Mystic Lover - Um... Wow. I appriciate your enthusisiam... :) Here's more for you, then. :)**

**LoveGD - *smiles* Thank you. I LOVE hearing nice things from my readers! But then, who doesen't? :) ****Well, here's the next update, and I hope that I don't let you down! :)**

**movaho - Thank you! I hope you like this as well! :)**

**Mika the Dark princess - Thank you! I'm glad that you love it still! :)**

**- *grins, nodding* Thank you. I love Domainant Draco/Submissive Harry as well, if it's done right. He has to care for Harry, in all ways, not just be an overbearing jerk. :)**

**Chloe - I'm glad that you enjoy it! I like making people happy, and your support makes me super happy! :) There is going to be some problems with other people's attitudes toward them after Christmas time. You'll see why then. :) But there will definatly be a happy ending, that's a promise! :)**

**animelvr23 - Thank you! I love your kind words! :)**

**And, once again, big HUGGLES to all the people who have reviewed, stroy-alerted, and favorited me and my story! You all rock! :) I honestly didn't expect this much of a reaction to this story, but I'm glad! So, THANK YOU!**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 11 Together, Sharing Our Beautiful Memories**

Harry lay on his side on the floor of the Slytherin common-room, his body pressed against Draco's and his head lying on his chest just below his collarbone.

The blonde's free arm was wrapped around his shoulders while his other hand was propped on one of the many green-silk pillows that were scattered around them as he read Magical-Creatures Of The Deep.

The pale hand lifted unconsciously as his eyes moved over the page he was on, tousling and stroking the jet-black hair beneath it gently.

The Gryffindor hummed softly in the back of his throat, burrowing closer against him, the sound changing a little without his notice.

Draco closed the book, having finished reading, smiling as he looked down at him with amused-tenderness.

"Harry…"

"Mmm?…"

"You're purring, love."

"Mmm… Can't help it. I purr when I'm happy. I always have, even though it doesen't happen often. It was honestly a miracle that I could even hear you taunting me the first time that I rode a broom, because I was purring so loud. That's one of my favorite memories that doesen't really involve you, even though you were there."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"What are some of your other favorite memories that don't involve me?"

"I only have four favorite memories that don't involve you somehow, like the broom one does."

"Really? Would you like to clarify that?"

"You mean tell you all of my favorite memories?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but only if you share yours to."

"Alright."

"The day that I first meant Hagrid. He gave me my Hogwarts letter and told me that I was a wizard."

"The day that I first rode a broom. I was seven."

"My first trip to Diagon Alley. I got my wand, Hagrid bought me Hedwig for my birthday, and it was the day that I meant you for the first time. I barely heard what you said because my heart was melting inside."

"Really? Wow. Okay, the day that I made my first potion. I was ten."

"The first time that I got on the Hogwarts Express. It was when I first meant the Weasley's and Hermione, and I saw you again."

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Draco said in amusement, pressing a kiss to his forehead gently.

"I can't help it. I love you."

"I know. I love you to. The day that I cast my first spell. I was six."

"Six? Wow. When we crossed over to the castle in the boats. You were there."

The first time that I meant you. I didn't know then that it was you, but I figured it out later on the train when I saw you again."

"The Sorting. You were there."

"Same."

"The day that I met Remus."

"The first time my mother and father praised me for something that I did. I was five."

"The day that I meant my godfather, Sirius."

"The day that I finally told my father that I wanted nothing to do with Voldemort."

"You did that? Wow."

"Yes, I did. Last year. He wasn't as upset as I thought he'd be. I think that he was relieved, actually, even though he didn't say it."

"Draco?" Pansy spoke up.

"It's getting late."

Harry sighed softly in response, moving closer against him and closing his green eyes.

"I don't want to leave…"

"Then don't," Draco said simply. "Just stay the night. You can sleep with me."

"Really?"

"Of course, if you want to."

"I do. I'd like that a lot."

"Okay."

They stood up, Draco tucking the book in a pocket inside his robes before slipping an arm around Harry's waist gently, guiding him back down the stairs to the fifth-year dorms.

They both removed their robes, hanging them on the hook of the cloak-rack next to Draco's bed.

Harry watched then as Malfoy used his wand to magically make more room in the bed, climbing under the sheets after transfiguring his clothes into ice-blue silk-pajamas, using the same spell on Harry to clothe him in emerald-green silk before laying his wand on the bedside-table.

Harry placed his wand beside the Slytherin's, surprised when Draco held out his right hand to him.

He blushed a little, red tingeing his cheeks, but he placed his own hand into his, brown against white, smiling as the gorgeous blonde drew him down into his arms tenderly, tucking the sheet and blankets around them both.

Harry snuggled close against his side with a soft, happy little murmur, laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes, starting to purr again when Draco tugged him even closer, slipping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a brief, affectionate kiss to the other boy's soft, plump lips.

"Sleep, baby," Draco said, his gray eyes gentle.

"Mmm…" Harry hummed, innocently unaware of how throaty and seductive his voice sounded as he answered him sleepily.

"Whatever you want, gorgeous…"

Draco flushed, his lips curving into a smile at his endearment.

He was about to say something else, but he realized that the raven-haired boy was already asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12 The Shower

**Dark Mystic Lover - No need to apoligize for being enthusiastic! Thank you, I think it's cute and adorable as well, and I want to hear about your excitement and what you think! :) I hope you'll LOVE this next chapter as much as I do! Enjoy! :)**

**LostInYourThoughts - Awww... Thank you! I think it's damn cute as well! :) I'd really like to hug them as well! Probally more... ;) I really think you'll like this chapter, plus, it's quite long! The next long one is VERY long, because that's their first-date, as well as the first time that they make love! ;) Anyway, enjoy!**

**dracorox418 -Thank you for your review! :) I think it's Awwww-Worthy as well! :)**

**Mika the Dark princess - *grins* Thank you! I'm glad that you love it! I do, to! :)**

**animelvr32 - I'm glad that you like it! :) Huh? In which chapter?... **

**A Being Of Violet Fire - *smiles, giggling happily* Awww... Thank you! I appriciate all your reviews! It's amazing how much attention this fic is getting... :) I certainly will! :)**

**chaos queen0703 - Thank you! I LOVE their relationship, to! It's beautiful, and I try to write things that I would like to read as well! :) I shall, and I'm certain that you'll LOVE this one!**

***woooos, grinning, looking tired after answering all those reviews, but also very pleased* **

**And, FINALLY, a big HUG to all of the people who Reviewed, Favorited, Story-Alerted, or did anything else involving my story or me! THANK YOU ALL, and enjoy this (marvelous) chapter!**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 12 The Shower**

Harry woke the next morning in Draco's arms, squirming in protest when the Slytherin pushed the covers off of them both.

"Mmm, Draco!" he complained, burrowing himself closer against him unconsciously.

"It's cold!"

"I know, but if you want to get to breakfast before your friends leave, then we should get up. Everyone else is gone already, so we can shower together, if you want to."

Harry gasped softly, his face flaming at his suggestion.

"I… I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I do trust you, truly, but it just makes me feel so venerable… I don't like feeling powerless, Dray. It scares me…"

"Oh, Harry, you know that I would never hurt you, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Let's just try, okay? If you get scared and decide that you want to stop, then we will, I promise."

"A-Alright."

Draco smiled, his eyes lighting up like Christmas had come early, standing up and walking around to Harry's side of the bed on silent, bare feet.

He slid one arm under the Gryffindor's shoulders, the other one under his knees, lifting him up into his arms carefully.

Harry tensed against him with a soft-cry, startled by his actions, his arms twining around the blonde's neck nervously.

"D-Draco, what are you doing?"

"I thought that I'd carry you so that your feet don't get cold, but I can put you down if you want me to."

Harry shivered at the thought of his bare-feet touching the cold, stone-floor, shaking his head quickly.

"No! I mean, Merlin, don't let me go."

"Trust me, Potter," Draco drawled teasingly, seductively.

"I have no intention of ever letting you go."

Harry blushed at his words, smiling, gasping when Draco grabbed his wand for a moment and vanished their clothes so that they were both naked.

Draco blinked, concerned when he realized that the Gryffindor was shaking against him.

"Harry, calm down, baby, please. I promise that I won't touch you in any sexual way at all unless you ask it of me first."

"Really?" Harry asked almost timidly, burying his face against his neck in embarrassment.

"Yes. I'm just going to wash you, that's all, unless you change your mind. I won't lose you, Harry. I love you."

"I love you, to," Harry said, turning on the shower and watching the Slytherin check and adjust the temperature while keeping a firm hold on him with his free arm.

"Draco…" Harry spoke softly.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I know that most of the students in our year are probably far from virginity, but I'm truly glad that I saved myself for you, and, well, I hope that you are to."

Draco froze with his hand still on the shower's temperature-dial, his gray eyes widening at Harry's confession.

"You're a virgin? That's why you've been acting so nervous and jumpy when your not purring like a kitten?"

"Um, yes?" Harry answered him, biting his bottom-lip between his teeth unconsciously and nodding against his chest.

"You saved yourself for me?"

"Yes. Does… Does that bother you? Oh, Merlin, I hope that doesen't bother you. I just… I just wanted to be pure for you. I want you to be my first, Draco, and my last," Harry stammered, blushing and staring at the tiled-floor as the blonde finally set him down on his feet.

"You're _everything _to me. The only person that truly matters. That I can't live without. You're like air to me, Draco. When you're not with me, I can't breathe. I'm just… dying inside…"

"No, it doesen't bother me," Draco promised firmly, putting a gentle-hand under his chin to lift his head up so that he was staring into his eyes.

"I think it's sweet that you care about me that much. That you love me that much. I'll be honored to be your first. And you never have to be without me if you don't want to be. We have nearly all the same classes, and we can take turns at both tables sitting together at meal-times and going to each other's common-rooms to do homework together, or just talk. This, us, can be whatever you want it to be, Harry. I just want you to be happy. I can't stand seeing you so distraught like you were before I noticed your depression. I don't ever want to see that again. I couldn't bear it…"

"I am happy, I promise, but that would be nice," Harry said, smiling at him as he stepped into the shower-stall finally.

Draco watched the water move down his body, catching him when he stumbled as the transformation took place, lowering Harry down to the tiles gently since he could no longer stand.

Harry trembled in his arms, feeling nervous at being venerable, but the glazed-over, almost adoring look of desire in the Slytherin's gray eyes as he looked at him helped him relax.

Draco smiled at him, leaning closer to kiss his lips, one hand moving to twine itself through his waist-length black hair unconsciously, stroking the silken-strands as he pulled back reluctantly.

"You are so beautiful, Harry," he whispered reverently as his other hand stroked the webbed-fingers of the Gryffindor's hand tenderly.

Harry blushed, his larger-then-normal emerald-green eyes shining.

"So are you, Dray."

They smiled at each other again, Draco reaching behind Harry to grab his shampoo, pouring some into his own hand and motioning for the other boy to turn around.

When he did, his fin sliding and slapping against the tiles wetly, he spread the clear-gel over his hair, the smell of sea-water and warm-sand filling the air as he washed his long hair, his fingers massaging it into his scalp thoroughly.

Draco's lips curved into a slightly smug smile as he heard Harry start to purr at his actions, pleasantly surprised when he tilted his head back into his touch and closed his eyes, his face looking blissful.

"_Mmm_," the Gryffindor moaned loudly.

"_Oh gods, Draco_… That feels _sooo_ wonderful… _Ohhh_… I could get used to this…"

"Go right ahead," Draco said seriously, starting to rinse the shampoo out of his tresses carefully.

"I'd wash your hair everyday if you'd let me."

"Sounds like someone has a hair-fetish," Harry panted, gasping as the Slytherin tugged on his hair gently.

"_Ohhhh, Dray… Merlin…_"

"So what if I do? It's not like it's all hair, just yours. Anyway, you're one to talk, baby, moaning like that."

"I can't help it. Everything's more sensitive when I'm in this form. I don't know why, I just am."

"Is that so?" Draco teased playfully.

"How about we test that?"

Harry struggled to turn around again, but he motioned Draco away when he held out a hand to help him.

"No offense intended, Draco, but I need to figure out how this body works by myself. Just in case I were to be ambushed. After we bond I wouldn't have to fight for long, because the bond would take me to you automatically when I was in danger, but for now I have to handle it on my own, okay?"

Draco nodded, reaching out to him again once he was turned toward him.

"I understand, love."

Harry smiled, trembling as the Slytherin started to wash his chest and stomach, moving around him and brushing his long hair forward over his shoulder so that he could get to his back.

Once he finished there, he started to wash Harry's greenish-gold tail gently and thoroughly, motioning for him to lay down on his stomach on the tiles.

Harry blinked, looking nervous, but he did lie beside him, laying his head down on his crossed arms.

He began washing the back of his fin; confused and concerned when he saw a darker green circle higher up on the tail.

"Did you hurt yourself, Harry?"

"No," he answered him, sounding surprised at his question.

"Why?"

"Because there's a dark spot on your tail. I just thought that it might be a bruise."

"Where?"

"Here," Draco answered, reaching out to touch it gently.

Harry inhaled sharply, stiffening, his tail lifting up and slapping back down onto the tiles, sending up little sprays of water and making him jerk his hand back quickly.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I'm okay. It was an involuntary-reaction. It's… It's not a bruise, Dray."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Harry's cheeks were tinged with light-pink as he twisted his upper-body around to look back at him with a slightly-nervous, embarrassed smile.

"Look closer at where it is on my tail."

He blinked, studying the spot closer, his gray eyes widening with understanding, color flooding his alabaster skin quickly.

"_Oh_. Sorry, Harry, I didn't know…"

"It's okay, neither did I. I'm still getting used to this, and I can't exactly see back there very well."

"No, I suppose not."

Draco stood up, exiting the stall, his face still flushed with red as he wrapped a towel around his own hips, bending down to lift Harry up into his arms carefully, grabbing a second towel.

He spread it out on his bed, setting him down on top of it, kneeling beside the bed and starting to dry him off thoroughly.

Once Harry was dry and had changed back, they both got dressed, both of them in black pants, Draco in an ice-blue silk-shirt and Harry in an emerald-green one.

Draco ran his brush through his hair thoroughly, then through the Gryffindor's, and they linked hands and left for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13 Ron's Breakfast Warnings

**Thank you for your reviews :**

**Dark Mystic Lover - I agree, and I sort of do have someone like that to take care of me, though it's a long-distance relationship for now. :)**

**Mika the Dark princess - I'm glad that you love it! :)**

**A Loving Fan - I'm super happy that you love it, though you don't have to follow the story to the ends of the earth. :)**

**Peny . lane - Thank you! I'm glad that you loved it! :)**

**() - Definatly venerable - worthy of honor and respect, though I'm sure Harry has some fears of being hurt in his other form. Wouldn't you?... **

**animelvr23 - Thank you, I think it's sweet as well. :) Okay, it must have been a mistake, but I can't fix it, as I already deleted the document. Sorry. **

**silvermane1 - I'm glad that you like it! :)**

**And finally, a big THANK YOU to all of the people who have, are, and ever will support my story! I'm honored and pleased to no end by all this attention! :)**

**Chapter 13 Ron's Breakfast Warnings**

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall holding hands, ignoring the looks as they went and sat together at the Gryffindor table near Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah," Ron interjected.

"We were all worried about you."

"Sorry," Harry said, glancing at Draco with a sweet-smile and soft green eyes.

"I just had such a good time hanging out in the Slytherin common-room with Dray that I didn't want to leave, so he asked me to sleep over, and I did. It was nice. I'd like to do it again sometime."

Draco smiled at him, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, his smile widening when Harry blushed in reaction.

"Whenever you want, baby, and maybe I could stay over with you sometime?"

"Of course. It would be fun."

Ron leaned closer to Harry, eyeing Draco nervously even though he was focused on his food now, making sure that nobody was listening to them.

"So, what happened?"

"Huh?" Harry asked him in confusion.

"With you and Malfoy, of course. Did you, you know, do it?"

"_Oh_," Harry said, coughing a little as his face turned red at his friend's inquiry.

"Um, no. I think that some of the other Slytherin's expected us to, but no. I'm not ready for that yet, and I want it to be special. Besides, when we do, you'll know. Everyone will, even if they don't know exactly what it means."

"We will? Why?"

"Well, um… in my other, uh, shape, my hair is really long. Like, a little bit past my waist long. And, when Dray and I bond, my hair will become like that in this form to reflect it."

"Really? Well, that'll be interesting, I suppose. Do you think that you'll mind much?"

"Not really. I kind of like it. And anyway, Draco seems to have a thing for my hair as well. It'll definitely be interesting."

"I'd say that's an understatement," Ron joked, but his eyes were serious as he studied Harry.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Well, you know that my sister kind of has a crush on you, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm starting to think that it might be more then that. Hermione says that she broke up with Dean, and that she's been avoiding water like the plague. Sound familiar?"

"Um, yeah," Harry answered, looking wary.

"I'm not saying that she'll do anything, I honestly don't know anymore then you do. I know that you're with Draco, even though you haven't bonded yet, but I'm just telling you so that you won't be surprised if she comes to you asking for more then friendship."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, just in case, though I hope that she doesen't. I don't really want to hurt her feelings."

"I know that you don't, Harry, but I'm not sure that you'll be able to prevent it if she does. You know how Ginny can be when she wants something."

"I know…"


	14. Chapter 14 I Feel The Same Way

**Mika the Dark princess - I'm glad that you love it!**

**Makeupholic - *blinks* Uh, okay, though that part won't be for a while and has yet to be written. I plan it for when they come back after Christmas, and she's gonna be pretty hurt because of what she finds out then.**

**Dark Mystic Lover - They're both going to put her in her place, yes.**

**LostInYourThoughts - That's alright, and yes she is going to be causing a bit of trouble later, though mostly to herself.**

**Sarahamanda - I'm glad that you like it! :)**

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie - I'm glad that you adore it, and neither have I, so I thought the fans needed one! :) Here's your update. Sorry it's so short, but it's cute, right? :)**

**DTDY - I'm glad that you love it, and I think so to! I've had it sitting on my computer for months since I have no internet... :(**

**Jo-Kitsune - I'm glad that you like it! :)**

**Silvermane1 - I'm glad that you enjoyed it! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 14 I Feel The Same Way**

"So, what were you and Ron talking about?" Draco asked as they walked back to the Slytherin common-room together since it was Saturday.

"Well," Harry answered, smiling as he reached over to take his hand with his unconsciously.

"You, for one thing."

"Me?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, nodding.

Then the Gryffindor giggled, his green eyes flashing with mischief.

"He asked me if we'd 'done it' last night."

Draco's gray eyes widened, his lips parting on a gasp as color flooded his cheeks.

"_No_! Seriously? He actually asked you _that_?"

"Uh, huh."

"You would think that he wouldn't want to know if we had."

"Ron's not as bad as everyone thinks he is," Harry said softly.

"He… He cares about me. He's my best friend. If I need to talk to someone about something, it's him, not Hermione that I go to. He's always there for me when I need him. I know that he talks to much sometimes, but for me he shuts his mouth and just listens. He would have been a good Mate for me if he didn't love Hermione, but I don't want him that way. My heart chose you, Draco. You're the only one that can hold my attention. You always have been."

Draco smiled at him, squeezing his fingers gently.

"I feel the same way. Nobody tries the formidable Malfoy Patience like you do."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was."


	15. Chapter 15 The Blushing Virgin

**Sarahamanda - I'm glad that you like it, and you'll be getting two chapters today! :)**

**Mika the Dark princess - I'm glad that you love it! :)**

**Peny . Lane - *smiles* I'm glad. :)**

**Dark Mystic Lover - Oh, it'll happen, trust me. :)**

**DTDY - He, he... Me to! :)**

**Chloe - That's okay. I understand. :) Yeah, I love it as well. He's cute. It's always the opposite, so I thought that Ron needed a break. :)**

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie - Sorry about that, really, but I'll give you two chapters this time to make up for it! :)**

**And, finally, a big THANK YOU to everyone who has, is, or ever will support my story! It means a lot to me! :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 15 The Blushing Virgin**

They entered when Draco gave the password, still laughing as they stumbled against each other.

Draco went ahead of him, holding his hand as he turned back to say something to him, but the words never came out because Harry tripped and fell against his chest.

The blonde's arms went around his waist automatically, gasping as the force bore him to the carpet with the brunette atop him.

Harry laughed as he stared down into his eyes, surprising Draco when he leaned his head down to kiss him with gentle lips.

Draco lifted a pale hand to lay it on the side of his head, stroking the dark hair as he deepened the kiss.

Their eyes were closed, so they didn't notice when Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle came to stand around them in a circle and look down at them.

Eventually, the kiss ended and they opened their eyes, smiling at each other in a lovey-dovey way unknowingly.

"Um, Draco…" Pansy began warily, glancing at the others.

"Are you drunk?" Blaise asked bluntly.

Draco blinked, looking up at them from the floor with gray eyes softened by emotion.

"Mmm… Yes, I am. Completely and irreversibly drunk on Harry…"

The Gryffindor gasped softly, blushing as he rolled off of Malfoy and got to his feet, holding out a hand to the blonde.

Draco grinned widely and accepted it, keeping hold of it after he stood up.

"Um, sorry about that," Harry stammered, still red-faced as he looked at the floor.

"I don't usually kiss anyone in front of people. Or, I guess I should say, kiss Draco in front of people…"

"Relax, Potter," Theo teased him.

"We Slytherins are used to public displays of affection of nearly every kind. No need to act the blushing-virgin around us."

Harry sucked in a quick-breath, tensing as his face paled till it was near the shade of Draco's skin-tone, freeing his hand from the Slytherin's and turning to exit the common-room before Malfoy could stop him.

"Harry, wait! It's just a figure of speech… Dammit…"

"What did I say?" Theo asked, completely bewildered at Harry's sudden departure.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his own aristocratic nose between his thumb and first finger in frustration.

"Harry's upset because you said that he was acting like a blushing-virgin. He wasn't acting, but now he thinks that I told all of you."

"You mean Potter is a blushing-virgin?" Pansy asked in stunned-surprise.

"Yes, Pansy, Harry is innocent of everything except what I have shone him. I would greatly prefer and appreciate that you not spread that around. He's very sensitive about it, obviously. I'd better go find him before he gets hurt or someone else finds him."


	16. Chapter 16 Theo Didn't Mean Any Harm

**Chapter 16 Theo Didn't Mean Any Harm**

Harry was standing in an alcove just outside the entrance to the Slytherin common-room when Draco found him.

He was staring at the stone-wall on the opposite-side of the corridor, his green eyes dark as he shivered, his arms wrapped around himself defensively.

"Harry?" Draco said, reaching out to touch his cheek gently.

"It's okay, love. I'm sorry about that. Theo didn't mean any harm. He was only teasing you. I know sometimes it's hard to tell the difference with Slytherins because of our sharp-tongues. Come on, come back inside with me and get warm. I promise that they won't bother you."

Harry moved to put his arms around Draco, the hand on his cheek moving to rest on his shoulder, then stroking through his black hair when he laid his forehead against his left shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I know, Draco. It's just embarrassing…"

"I didn't tell them before, but they know now."

"It's okay… I don't want to be a virgin anymore, now that I have you, or you have me, I suppose, but I'm afraid… I know that it will be wonderful, but I'm still afraid… I mean, this is all I know…"

"I know, Harry. I'm not going to push you about this. When you're ready, you come to me and tell me, not before, alright?"

Harry nodded, shivering with cold as Draco put his arm around his shoulders and led him back inside.


	17. Chapter 17 The Beginning Of The First

**Mika the Dark princess - I'm glad that you still love it! :)**

**Dark Mystic Lover - I'm glad that you think so, so do I! :)**

**A Nonny Mouse - I'm glad that you think it's a great story! So do I! :) Well, you're in luck, 'cause the chapter after this one is the super long one! :) As for the information that Harry showed Draco, I kinda planned to just reveal it gradually, though there really wasn't much there as it's so rare a condition for a male to have since few males have the kind of feelings that Harry feels toward Draco...**

**adenoide - The Bonding is in the very next chapter! :)**

**animelvr23 - *smiles* I think he's cute, to. :)**

**Sarahamanda - Thank you for reviewing both chapters! That makes me Super Happy! :) Here's your update! :)**

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie - I'm glad that you think so! So do I! However, you might not want to die, at least, not before I release the chapter that come after this one! It's a Heart-And-Head-Spinner, that's for sure! :)**

**Silvermane1 - I'm glad that you like it! :)**

**A loving fan - *giggles, smiling* Here's your update! :)**

**Chapter 17 The Beginning Of The First Date**

Harry's hand was being held by Draco as the two of them walked down to the large, iron gate that led off the Hogwart's grounds accompanied by Professor McGonagall since she had to open it to let them out.

They were going into Hogsmeade for their first date.

Once they all stood in front of the gate they stopped as she spoke.

"Now, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me of your situation, and that I am to inform you both that well he has decided that you do not have a time-limit for this outing, that he would prefer as your teacher that you are back on the grounds at a suitable-hour tomorrow so that you may finish any remaining homework you may have and rest for the next days classes. When you are ready to return, one of you need merely send a Patronus and someone will come down to unlock the gate for you both. I trust that you will behave yourselves and be wary of strangers?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but he nodded in answer when Harry swatted him lightly on the shoulder, exasperated-affection in his green eyes as he looked at him, then back to McGonagall respectfully.

"Yes, Professor. We'll be fine. Would you tell Dumbledore thank you from us?"

"I will convey your message, Mr. Potter," she answered, softening slightly when she noticed the brunette blushing with pleasure as he looked down to their linked-fingers when Draco squeezed his hand with his gently.

"Thank you," Harry said, looking back up at her.

"Of course. I will see you both back here tomorrow, then. Enjoy yourselves."

She waved her wand and the gate opened, watching them as they walked through together and locked it again behind them, heading back up to the castle.


	18. Chapter 18 The First Time For Us Both

**Okay, so I'm going to just list the names of everyone who reviewed from now on and thank them, unless someone asks me a question, okay? It's faster, and I'm sure that you'll appriciate it, yes? :) Also, this chapter is very long, and I'm sure you'll be pleased by that! :)**

**THANK YOU :**

**Mika the Dark princess, littlesprout, Dark Mystic Lover, animelvr23, Sarahamanda, Kab-OldEnoughToDie, 13lorwig, Silvermane1, DoctorMarthaJones, as well as all those who have yet to review, but have supported my story in their own way! :**

**I'm really glad that you all like my story, and that you still like it, and I hope that all of you LOVE reading this next chapter as much as I LOVED writing it. It's truely loving and beautiful as well as sexy, giving as well as taking mutually dispite their different roles in the relationship. In my opinion, it's everything that a romantic, sexual encounter should be. :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 18 The First Date, The First Time For Us Both**

"Well," Draco said brightly, linking his arm through the Gryffindor's, still holding that hand in his.

"Shall we go?"

Harry grinned at him, nodding.

"Please."

They headed off down the lane together, reaching Hogsmeade in about a half-hour since they didn't really feel like stopping, just wanting to get there and start their date.

They walked into town, entering The Three Broomsticks and ignoring the shocked looks and stares as the door swung shut behind them.

He led Harry over to the man who owned the place, looking at him with his best 'I'm a Malfoy, give me what I want or suffer the consequences' look as he spoke.

"I'd like a meal prepared for Harry and I and sent up to the Malfoy rooms as soon as possible, please. It doesen't have to be fancy, but I would prefer something nice."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I'll have it sent up right away for you."

Draco nodded, moving to ascend the stairs with Harry clinging to his arm, looking like a prince.

He led the Gryffindor to his family's rooms, motioning him to sit down on the couch, lowering himself down beside him and frowning when he realized that he was trembling.

He slid a slender hand under his chin, drawing his head up gently to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry? Why are you shaking?"

"I… Um, it's that… I don't like it when people stare at me. I never have, but since all this happened… My transformation I mean, it's just so much worse. I just… I just feel so venerable," he confessed, biting his bottom-lip between his teeth as his hands lifted from where they rested on his lap to flutter in the air in front of him helplessly.

"And I know that the book says it'll go away after the Bonding, because it's an instinctive-fear that someone will try to force a Mating because of the protection they think it will gain them, but this is my _life_. The book doesen't understand that. The book doesen't understand my fear because it's only cold-facts that someone wrote down on paper and got published. They were probably trying to help people like me, but that book can't help with this. I'm terrified, Draco. Of change, of everything. I love you, so much more then I could ever say, but I'm scared and I don't know what to do… The only thing that I have left are my feelings for you. I… I just want to be me again, but I know that I can't because who I was is gone. Harry Potter is lost and I need you to help me find him again. I'm honestly not sure how much of him is left, or if I'll ever find anything at all, but I have to try, and I know in my heart that you are the only one who can help me find out, who can… Who can fix me…"

Draco took his hands in his, stroking them gently, his gray eyes serious as he held the gaze of the green ones in front of him determinedly.

"No, I can't 'fix you', Harry, because you don't need fixing. You're beautiful. You always have been. You may not be exactly the same as you once were, but you're still Harry. _My Harry_. Never doubt that, love. Promise me?"

Harry blushed, moisture filling his eyes and making them shine wetly as he looked back at him, smiling timidly.

"Oh, Dray… I promise. I'm sorry that I'm ruining our date with my pointless worries."

"They're hardly pointless, Harry baby, and who said that you were ruining our date? We're just getting started. Come on."

Draco stood up and held out his hand, smiling when Harry took it without hesitation, their chocolate and vanilla fingers brushing each other as they clasped hands, leading him into one of the two adjoining rooms.

It was a small study, complete with black-wood bookshelves, desk, and a large, cushioned office-chair that looked comfortable.

Draco sat down in the chair, tugging Harry down with him to straddle his lap with the Gryffindor's legs fitting easily on either side of his.

"Hold onto me, love," he instructed him with a smile.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist tightly, looking down at him with wide, green eyes, uncertain of his intent.

"Um, Draco? What are we doing?" he asked nervously.

"Relax, baby. I used to do this all the time when I was younger and my father would leave me in here while he had business-meetings with people in the main-room. It's great for relaxing."

Harry blinked, still looking confused, clutching Malfoy tighter instinctively when the Slytherin started to spin the chair in a circle slowly, slumping down against him a little when he started to pick up speed.

Draco smiled when he felt Harry relax a little atop him, slipping his arms around him gently, feeling pleased when the brunette giggled quietly.

"What are you thinking, darling?"

Harry laughed again, shaking his head in amusement.

"That Ron'll never believe me when I tell him about this. Or maybe I won't. It's so… wonderful, just being with you. Where nobody can bother us."

Harry smiled, leaning up a little to press a kiss to his cheek, then his lips, enjoying the surprise in his soft gray eyes.

"I love you, Draco. You're so beautiful. My gray-eyed angel…"

Draco's pale-skin flushed pink with pleasure, his hands lifting up to slide into Harry's hair, caressing the strands of black-silk lovingly, pressing their lips together as the chair came to a slow-stop, the world spinning around them for a moment, for eternity, before stabilizing.

They leaned their foreheads together when the kiss ended, both of them panting and flushed from the contact.

"I love you, Harry," he said softly, still stroking his hair.

"My gorgeous fish-boy…"

Harry smiled at him, his green eyes filled with joy and peace as he kissed him again briefly.

Then they heard a knock on the door in the main-room announcing that their dinner had arrived.

"I'll handle it, baby," Draco said, kissing him on the cheek as the brunette climbed off of him so that he could stand.

"You can just go and sit at the table if you want."

"Okay."

They went back into the main-room together, Harry wandering over to the table and sitting down in one of the four chairs while Malfoy went to open the door.

He turned around to practically glide back to the table, taking the chair closest to Harry and reaching out to take his hand as a pair of small, brown-skinned house-elves entered, each one carrying a tray.

They set them down and the female set the table while the male retrieved a bottle of wine and two crystal-goblets out of the cabinet that stood against the wall to the left of the table.

He set the glasses by their plates, opening the wine and carefully pouring it, filling each of the glasses half-full and leaving the bottle in the middle of the table after recorking it.

The elves bowed to Malfoy, picking up the trays when he nodded and gestured with his hand that they could go, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

When he looked at Harry the Gryffindor was studying the food in front of him with wide, eager eyes.

Each setting had two plates of dark-green china, and a silver-knife, fork and spoon in that order on the plain, white-fabric napkins.

On the larger plates were two pork-chops, green-bean casserole and cottage-cheese.

On the smaller plates was a thin-slice of plain cheesecake and vanilla ice-cream with tiny-chips of chocolate mixed in it that had been charmed to stay cool and not melt while they ate their dinner.

Draco smiled as he watched Harry start to eat enthusiastically, turning his attention to his own meal reluctantly.

Truthfully, all that he wanted to do was look at the Gryffindor all night.

Kiss him, touch him.

So far since he found out about how the brunette wanted him, and how much, he had managed to restrain his desire.

He would continue to do so, but he hoped that Harry would come to him soon.

He wanted to make love to him so badly.

It was like the blade of a knife twisting in his chest in different places.

Sometimes it made his heart hurt, and sometimes it affected his lungs, making him feel as though he couldn't breathe.

Right now it was affecting his stomach, making it impossible for him to enjoy the food.

He tried for Harry's sake, not wanting to upset him and ruin their date, but eventually he had to stop, setting his fork and knife down, his beautiful face twisting with pain as his stomach rebelled.

Thankfully it settled so that he didn't have to get up and run to the bathroom, but not before Harry noticed his expression.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he asked in concern, setting down his fork and reaching out to touch his hand gently.

"Don't you like the food?"

"I'm sure that it's more then satisfactory," he answered, wanting to be as honest with him as possible without telling the whole truth.

He wanted him to be with him of his own free-will, not out of pity.

It had to happen when he was ready, not before.

"It's just my stomach, that's all."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I… It's difficult to explain. I'm not sure how to tell you…"

"Just try."

"I feel this…pull to you. When I'm not touching you, when I'm not with you, it… it hurts… Sometimes even when I am with you, touching you. I don't know if it's just me, or if it's the bond trying to tell me to hurry and mate with you for some unknown reason. I didn't want to tell you because I won't bond with you until you're ready. It has to be your choice, Harry. I love you, and I would _never_ force you. I just… I just want to love you _so badly_… It hurts _so bad_… Sometimes it's my stomach, or my heart, and sometimes I feel… like I can't breathe for needing you… I… I don't know what to do…"

Harry blinked, clearly thinking about what he had said as he finished his dinner, moving on to his dessert quickly.

Then he set his spoon down, standing up and taking Draco's hand, taking him to the sofa and sitting down, tugging the blonde with him and putting his arms around him, staring into his eyes.

"I love you to, Draco, and I'm sorry that you're in pain. I think… I think I'm ready. But I don't want to do it here. Not in rooms that have memories of your father."

"I can understand that," Draco said, nodding.

"But we will soon, yes? That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"When?"

Harry smiled at him, his green eyes shining with amusement and the beginnings of desire.

He stood up abruptly, tugging Draco with him.

"Come on, Dray, let's go for a walk."

"You mean, outside?"

"Mmmm, yeah."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Draco followed him out of the room and down the stairs, grumbling under his breath when he couldn't get Harry to say anything more about it.

"Come on, Harry," he nearly whined, wincing inwardly at the pathetic sound of his own voice, still following as the Gryffindor tugged on his hand gently, both of them uncaring about all the curious looks from those in the room.

"Why can't you just tell me where you're taking me?"

"I could," he answered, smiling at him and making his heart stutter and then pound in his chest.

"But that would ruin the surprise. Just exercise some of that formidable Malfoy-Patience that I know you have in abundance."

"My Malfoy-Patience doesen't work for you. You drive me insane."

"Is that so?" Harry teased him as he opened the door and they slipped out into the warm evening.

"I'll take that as another compliment."

"It was."

The sky had darkened with the arrival of evening while they were inside, and Draco sighed and squeezed Harry's hand in his gently as they walked down the street, again ignoring the people that had stopped in their tracks to stare at them with shocked faces.

Harry turned off the road when they reached the path that led to the Shrieking Shack, leading him to the left and away from the ramshackle building, walking up a small hill and down across the grass.

Fireflies flew up out of the swaying-blades as they walked together, dancing through the air around them and lighting up the darkness with soft, glowing-spheres of golden-light.

Harry laughed, turning his head to smile at Draco, his green eyes lit with happiness as a firefly flew past his head, illuminating them in golden-light for a brief-instant as he tugged him closer by the hand and kissed him gently on the lips.

Draco relaxed against him, sighing unhappily when he ended the kiss after only a few moments.

Harry pecked his lips again reassuringly, keeping his arms around his shoulders as they kept going.

"It's only a little father, Draco," he promised, pointing with his hand as they reached the top of another small hill.

"See?"

At the bottom of the hill, nestled in a small-valley that wouldn't be visible from the village was a large gazebo made of white-marble.

They descended the hill toward it, both of them watching with wide eyes as the fireflies danced among the ivy-wrapped pillars, making their light shine and sparkle over it's surfaces.

Inside was a king-sized bed with a soft-mattress, bright white sheets, and a matching fluffy-blanket that looked as comfortable as a cloud.

'Harry?" Draco asked in an awed-voice as they stepped inside together.

"How on earth did you know that this was here?"

The brunette blinked, looking confused by the question.

"I… I don't know," he began, sounding wary, but then his uncertainty was replaced with confidence.

"I just knew that it was here. I don't think anyone else can see it. You can see it because you're with me. It belongs to my family. It's my birthright. I know that my parents died before they could tell me all this stuff, but now that I've come into my Inheiritance, I can feel it. But I don't care how I found it, only that I did."

Harry took his other hand, holding both of his as he led him over to the bed, sitting down and guiding him down to sit beside him on the huge mattress that stretched out behind them like a calm, flat ocean of soft-white.

Harry released Draco's hands reluctantly, reaching down to untie his shoes, removing them, smiling at the muffled thump that they made as they landed on the marble.

He peeled off his socks as well, tossing them beside the shoes before sliding off the bed and sinking to his knees on the floor in front of Draco.

He looked up at the blonde with a smile, reaching out to remove the Slytherin's shoes and socks, admiring the bare, white feet.

"Even your feet are gorgeous," Harry breathed softly, causing Draco to shiver.

Draco rolled his gray eyes at his compliment, but he was smiling and blushing.

"Harry Potter has a foot-fetish," he said in a teasing, sing-song voice.

Harry gasped, blushing from the top of his head all the way to the tips of his bare-toes.

"I do not!"

"Hmmmm… I think thou doth protest to much, my' lord."

"Dray!" Harry whined, pouting as he looked up at him.

"Oh, shhhh," Malfoy said soothingly, reaching out to take hold of his hands and draw him back up to sit beside him on the bed.

"I'm only teasing, love. You know that."

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning closer to kiss him, twining his arms around his neck.

"I know…"

Draco kissed him back, gasping in surprised-pleasure when Harry whimpered against his mouth, burying his fingers in his ice-blue silk shirt and pulling him closer.

He relaxed against him, deepening the kiss gently when the brunette arched against him with a low-moan.

Harry shuddered, his hands shaking as he started to undo the buttons on Malfoy's shirt, pushing it back off his shoulders to fall to the bed as he kissed him, his hands running over his pale-chest, clutching at him hungrily.

"Draco… Dray, god… Please, I need you… I need you so much…"

Draco groaned at his words and the way that his hands touched him, his slender hands moving to unbutton Harry's shirt-buttons quickly, slipping his hands inside and brushing his thumbs over his small, brown nipples gently, smiling when they hardened instantly at his touch.

Harry gasped, whimpering softly in the back of his throat when he tugged on them, pinching them a little.

"Please, Dray!" he moaned, arching into his touch unconsciously.

"I'm ready! I need you to make love to me…"

Draco nodded, drawing the shirt off of Harry's shoulders, placing his hands against his smooth-chest, pressing him back gently to lay on his back on the bed, watching the fireflies dance around them both, circling the marble-pillars in a beautiful show of golden-light.

Harry smiled up at him from the sea of white with soft, emerald-green eyes, making his breath catch in his throat with awe at how beautiful he looked all spread out beneath him, relaxed and limp with desire.

He leaned down to kiss him, fastening their lips together and threading his fingers through his hair, tugging gently for a moment before reaching between their bodies to unfasten the Gryffindor's pants, removing them, followed by his undergarments, then he removed his own, tossing all of the clothing to the marble-floor of the gazebo, hearing a soft-rustling as the landed in a pile.

"Are you really sure you're ready, Harry love?"

"Yes," Harry answered him, nodding and placing his arms under his legs, lifting them up till they rested against his stomach, revealing his entrance to Draco's gaze, blushing a little even though he felt completely unashamed.

"I'm more then ready. I _need_ this. I _need_ you…"

Draco shuddered as his gray eyes skimmed over his naked-body with a heated-gaze, reaching for his wand where it rested next to Harry's on the mattress, sliding his fingertips over the Gryffindor's hip-bone in a brief-caress, smiling when he quivered in response to the touch.

He placed the tip of his wand over his palm, whispering the familiar charm so that his cupped hand was filled with a slick; oil-like substance, tossing his wand away and hearing it clatter against the other one.

He glanced up at Harry's face as he moved closer to him.

"Have you ever done this to yourself before?"

"No," he admitted, flushing at his question.

"It's to easy to get caught in the Gryffindor dorms, and at the Dursley's… Getting caught there would result in my being locked in the cupboard under the stairs with no food for at least a month, if not longer. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hate anything that they consider abnormal, including homosexuals, which is somewhat ironic since I have my suspicions about my cousin."

"That's terrible. Well, it might feel strange and uncomfortable at first, but the best thing to do is just try and relax until it feels better. I'll be careful, but you'll have to tell me if I'm doing it right, since I've only ever done it to myself before."

"Okay," Harry said simply, his green eyes trusting as he smiled up at him.

Draco nodded, reaching out to spread the liquid over his hole gently, feeling, and seeing, the Gryffindor's thighs and leg-muscles tense in reaction as he slid a slippery-finger inside his passage carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his eyes moving up to study his face.

Harry nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Dray, I promise."

Draco added a second-finger, spreading his opening wider, feeling a shudder ripple through his insides as he made a soft, slightly-pained sound at the invasion.

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise it'll get better."

"It's okay. It… It just feels weird like you said. I'm trying not to over think this to much."

"You know, Harry, despite your ideas to the contrary, it's okay to tell people who are close to you that you're in pain. And what do you mean, over think this?"

"I know that, Draco. I'm just trying to _feel _this. To experience it. To enjoy it. I don't want to think about the fact that your fingers are up my ass, or the fact that I want them to be there, or the fact that admitting that to you turns me on. I just want to _feel _it."

Draco's mouth fell open, his gray eyes wide at the Gryffindor's explanation, feeling a trail of heat travel down his spine as he shivered, his lower-abdomen clenching with desire.

"Devious Slytherin, Harry… Gods, you have no idea what that does to me…"

"I have a pretty good idea," he said, his voice and eyes unknowingly-seductive as his red, kiss-swollen lips curved into a smile.

"Do you think you can take more, love?"

"Yeah. I'll try. I mean I will."

"One more should do it," he said, trying to reassure him.

"Okay."

Draco added a third finger carefully, his heart twisting in his chest as Harry cried out, pain filling his green eyes as he panted loudly.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! Okay. That hurt…"

"I'm sorry, baby," Draco said, his gray eyes regretful as he reached up to curve the fingers of his other hand around Harry's cock.

It was soft, drooping because of the Gryffindor's pain, but if felt like velvet beneath his fingers, and Malfoy thought that it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

He started to stroke it gently, skillfully, smiling when Harry shuddered and arched to his touch, relieved when he made a quiet mewing sound of pleasure.

He knew that the purring wouldn't be far behind.

Sure enough, he saw, and felt Harry relax as a tremor rippled through his muscles, the by-now-familiar soft purring filling the air in the gazebo with it's beautiful-melody of gentle-vibrations as his need recovered quickly.

Draco slid his fingers in further, wriggling them around inside him carefully as he kept stroking.

The purring stopped, catching on an almost choked-sounding whimper that turned into a loud-moan.

"_Ohhhh_, god, _Dray_!" Harry breathed as he lifted his hands to thread his fingers through his blonde, silken-hair in an encouraging-caress, tugging gently for a moment.

"Please… I need you inside me… Claim me as yours!"

Draco closed his eyes, swallowing nervously, but then his eyes opened again, determination and love shining from the soft-gray depths.

He removed his fingers from Harry's hole reluctantly, slicking up his own pale, rose-flushed cock with the liquid still on his hand, moving so that his body was above his, staring down into the emerald-green fields of his eyes.

He leaned down to fasten their lips together, whispering against his mouth.

"Put your legs around my waist, baby."

Harry quivered, trembling beneath him, doing as he asked quickly.

Malfoy inched closer, lifting Harry's hips up on a slight-angle as he slid inside carefully, finally joining their bodies as one.

He was stunned when the Gryffindor cried out, moaning and raking his nails across Draco's back unconsciously, his eyes dilated with his intense-pleasure.

"_Draco_!" Harry unknowingly hissed in parsel-tongue, his voice reverting back to normal after that as he continued to speak.

"Ahhhh! God… _Yesssss_! So good… Uhhhh! Please… _Need you to move_!"

Draco groaned, kissing him deeply, his slender hands clutching at his tan shoulders, his clean, white nails sinking into his skin as he started to move his hips, thrusting further into him.

"Oh, Harry… God, you're so tight…"

"I know. How does it feel?"

Draco blinked, surprised at his question, but he answered him with the first words that came to his mind as he continued to move inside him.

"Like paradise."

Harry blushed, his eyes fixed on Draco's face as he clung to his Slytherin tightly.

"Godric!" he gasped when Malfoy slid in deeper, stopping when he could go no farther.

"_Please_, Draco… _Finish it_!"

Draco shuddered at his lover's plea, panting as he started to move faster, the tension building inside both of them before exploding in a rainbow of colors before their eyes.

Harry gasped again, arching up against him, feeling ecstasy coursing through his veins as Draco found release inside him, his red, swollen and wet lips parting as he whispered his name like a praise.

Draco watched in awe, gray eyes wide as Harry came undone.

The Gryffindor's hair was damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead and neck, his eyes fluttering closed, his lips curving into a smile of complete-peace and contentment, his hair starting to grow longer quickly as he climaxed, soon cascading down his bare-back like a black waterfall to his waist.

At the same time the small-forest of trees near the gazebo faded away as though by magic, revealing a large manor-house of white-stone decorated with swirls of black, brown and gray marble.

A wide-path of black-marble that hadn't been visible before led from the gazebo up the mile or so to the manor, and there was a large garden full of assorted-flowers.

Harry opened his eyes reluctantly, looking up at Draco with a dazed-smile, trembling when he pulled out of him and enfolded him in his arms, his left hand moving to stroke his hair, caressing the long, black silken-strands gently.

"Wow. We did it," Harry said, shifting up onto his elbow to kiss him on the lips tenderly.

"We are one."

Draco kissed him back, smiling as the kiss ended slowly.

"Yes, we are, love. Was it everything that you had dreamed it would be?"

"Oh god, yes. There aren't words. For you?"

"Yes. It was beautiful…"

"Mmmm… Yes, it was. I love you, Dray."

"I love you to, Harry. Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmmm?"

"Where are we? What is this place?"

"We're on my land. This is the grounds of Potter Manor. My family's home. The garden is my mother's. My parents married here. In this very gazebo, exactly."

"Really? I wonder what their reaction would be to this?"

"I'd rather not know that," Harry said, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Draco. You wore me out. Do you mind if we sleep for now? We can go explore the Manor in the morning before we go back to Hogwarts if you want to."

"Of course we can sleep, baby, and of course I want to see the Manor. Don't you?"

"I don't honestly care either way. I've never lived here. This house may be mine, but it doesen't mean anything to me, at least emotionally, anyway. I'll never forget this gazebo, and I know that you won't either, but, after Hogwarts this year, I go where you go. I won't go back to the Dursley's. I'd be safe there physically, because they can't touch me now that we're bonded, but verbal-abuse is nearly as bad…"

Draco was stunned into silence by his words, for several reasons, and by the time he collected himself enough to say anything, Harry had fallen asleep in his embrace, his raven-haired head resting on his bare-shoulder.

He smiled down at him tenderly, drawing the blankets over them both, slipping their wands under the pillows before he closed his gray eyes and surrendered to sleep as well.


	19. Chapter 19 The Morning After

**THANK YOU for your reviews and support : **

**Sarahamanda, Lucia Rayne, Angelusdeath, **

**XDezzyXBleedsXInkX (The Dark-Spot on the back of Harry's tail is, ahem, his arse-hole. Does that help?), **

**Mika the Dark princess, **

**Silvermane1 (I haven't really decided yet where they're going to live yet, but I'm think I'm leaning towards Potter Manor, yes. After they finish their education of course. Education is key! :) ), **

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie, **

**Hickory (No. The Condition isn't genetic. It strikes randomly, though not completely without reason. The Catalyst is sensitivity toward others feelings, venerability, and a longing for love. Usually the love of someone that the person has already fixated on before the first transformation. In Harry's case, Draco. In Ginny's case, Harry. To bad for her, yes? :) Does that help clear it up for you? :) )  
><strong>

**Chapter 19 The Morning After**

Harry woke the next morning, smiling as he cuddled closer against Draco's side, humming contentedly as the Slytherin's arms tightened around him gently, feeling his lips press a kiss to his forehead lovingly.

"Mmmm… Morning, Dray. A good morning."

"A very good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Better then I ever have in my life? You?"

"I have to agree with you. If I had known that love was the key to my insomnia, I would have pursued you years ago."

Harry flushed, smiling at him as he sat up in the bed, Draco moving behind him and enfolding him in his arms tenderly.

"Do you want to go explore the Manor, Draco?"

"I do, but why don't we save that for our next date?"

"Okay. Wow, this place is almost as beautiful as it was last night."

"Yes, it is."

"Dray?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would you braid my hair for me, please? I was fine with leaving it down in my other form, but now that it's permanent in this one, I'd rather have it out of the way so it's not in my face all the time."

"Sure," he answered with a smile, pulling their wands out from under the pillows.

He handed Harry his wand, using his own to cast a detangling-charm on his Mate's hair.

Then he used another one that made the Gryffindor's hair shiny and soft to the touch, placing the wand on the bed beside his knee, his slender hands moving up to a few inches below the nap of Harry's neck, starting to intertwine it into a long-braid that ended just above his enticingly bare-bottom.

He resisted the urge to touch him there, knowing that he was likely still sore, instead reaching for his wand, casting a holding-spell on the end of the braid so that it wouldn't unravel until he removed it.

"Thank you, Draco. How's it look?"

"Beautiful," the blonde said seriously, kissing him on the cheek briefly.

Harry blushed again, and, climbing out of bed reluctantly, started to gather up their clothes and shoes while Draco made the bed and cast a cleaning-charm on the blankets and sheets quickly.

Then they dressed, and, taking each other's hand, walked back over the rolling hills to Hogsmeade.

Since it was still fairly early, not many were out, but those that were they ignored, as before, heading back up to Hogwarts together.


	20. Chapter 20 The Morning After, Entrance

**THANK YOU for your reviews :**

**Mika the Dark princess, Dark Mystic Lover (Ginny will suffer, yes. Immensely), ****Sarahamanda, ****Hikory (That's a good question. I was going to make her be the same, but... Perhaps she'd make a good GrindyLow? *laughs evily*), ****Lucia Rayne (Well, no and yes. They don't really care about the relationship, however, when Harry returns with Draco after Summer Break with a big tummy, there'll be some discontent about it) :), ****XDezzyXBleedsXInkX (Good. Glad that I could help) :), Kab-OldEnoughToDie, anon.**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 20 The Morning After (Entrance)**

They arrived in the Great Hall for lunch just as the food appeared on the tables, their hands linked and heads held high as they strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside each other.

By now most everyone was used to seeing them together, but his hair did cause a bit of a stir, mostly at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables since those two houses alone knew the significance of the change.

"So," Ron leaned in to whisper in his best friend's ear.

"How was your date?"

"It was wonderful, Ron. I'll tell you all about it later, I promise."

"Okay. So you're bonded now. What's it like?"

"I really don't feel much different, honestly. I feel… closer to Draco, if that makes sense, but I've always been close to him, whether he knew it or not. It's more intense now, but that's all. That's everything. All I've ever wanted."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Harry."

"Thanks. Now we just need to get you and Hermione together."

Ron flushed, shaking his head subtly, flicking his eyes toward a pissed-off looking Hermione briefly.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Har. She's not very happy with me right now."

"What?" he asked in concern. "Why?"

"Partly because she took Ginny's side about this. You and Malfoy, I mean, and I didn't. He makes you happy, so you deserve to have him. That's all I told her."

"Thanks, Ro. What's the other part?"

"Well… I've sort of met someone else…"

"Someone else? You mean like a girl?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Who?"

"Um, VictorKrum…" Ron muttered quickly, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"What? Could you repeat that?"

"Krum. Victor. We've been exchanging letters ever since last year. He said that he's going to come visit me during the summer."

"Oh. Um, is that good?"

"Yeah. It's good. He really cares about what I have to say, you know?"

Harry smiled, his eyes moving to rest on Draco fondly.

"Yeah, I know…"


	21. Chapter 21 Professor Dumbledore Requests

**Thank You for your reviews :**

**Sarahamanda, **

**Dark Mystic Lover (*smiles* I'm glad that you like it. So do I! Yes, he is, and neither can I both of those things!),**

**Makeupholic (I'll work on that, promise :) ),**

**Hickory (Yeah, that's how I felt about it to. We need a nice Ron. :) Nobody's going to hurt him, no. I promise. :) Yes, the Bonding is permanent. And that couldn't have happened, because the bond cannot by forced. Harry has to have given himself with complete-willingness, and he did. :) I'm not sure about the Weasley's. Perhaps I'll explore that soon, I don't know. We'll see. :) ),**

**Mika the Dark princess, Madriddler, Kab-OldEnoughToDie (I think so as well!), Silvermane1,**

**Angelusdeath (Thank you! Yes, they are! No, I agree, no couple will ever be as cute as Draco/Harry, or ever replace them in my heart. They are the reason I got into this business of writing slash. Thank you, Cheryl Dyson! :) ),**

**mylife9 (*grins* So do I want to cuddle them! Thank you. I think they're perfect as well! :) You make me even more excited! *grins wider* Your review made me want to cry with happiness... :) That's okay. I guess FanFiction is being a pain lately...)  
><strong>

**Chapter 21 Professor Dumbledore Requests Your Presence**

Draco and Harry left the Great Hall after lunch, surprised when Professor McGonagall came after and called to them.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked politely, linking his arm with Harry's in an unconscious show of solidarity.

"Professor Dumbledore requests the presence of you and Mr. Potter in his office as soon as possible."

"Oh," Harry said, his voice squeaking nervously as he continued.

"Do you know what this is about, Professor?"

"The Headmaster informed me that Mr. Malfoy's father is there and wishes to speak to you both."

Draco nodded as though he had expected his father to visit at some point because of his letter to them; concerned when Harry's hand tightened where it rested on top of his arm.

The Gryffindor's face paled as he watched McGonagall walk away, biting his lip as he lifted his head up to look at Malfoy.

"Dray, I…"

"Don't worry, Harry darling, I won't let him bully you. As long as you stand up to him, he'll respect you. When you're afraid, don't let him see it."

"That's easier said then done. You're so much stronger then me, Draco. There's nobody who could love you better then me, but when it comes to fear… I'm afraid of so much. You are the only one I don't fear, truthfully. You could still hurt me, just like all the others, worse then them in fact, but you're not like them, because nothing you could ever do to me would make me stop loving you…"

Harry blinked when Draco didn't respond right away, fidgeting nervously under his gray-eyed gaze.

"God, Harry…" Draco whispered almost reverently.

"I can think of nothing that I have ever done in my life to deserve you…"

Harry blushed, leaning against Draco and closing his eyes.

"I don't love you because of anything you did, Dray, I love you because you're you."

Draco smiled, his cheeks pinkening with pleasure as he pressed a gentle-kiss to the top of Harry's head.

"I love you because you're you to, baby…"

"Mmm… Thank you…"

"Of course. Now, shall we go? I'll change our clothes and clean us up before we go in."

"Okay."


	22. Chapter 22 The Priceless Gift Of Love

**Thank You for your reviews : **

**Mika the Dark princess, littlesprout, **

**Hickory (I don't think Hermione is going to come around, no. She's to stubborn. No, Lucius is going to be good. Which you'll see in the very next chapter. This is the first chapter that I've had to type out before posting since I've used up all of the twenty-one that were done before I started posting. However I still have quite a few more before I'll have to pick up the pen for this one again. As to Narcissa, she's good as well. She has a tiny part so far during Christmas Break, but I haven't finished that part yet, so she may get more of a role, we'll see. I'm not really sure about the other pairings yet, but Theo is with Blaise. It's implied in chapter ten. And Crabbe is with Goyle. That chapter isn't out quite yet, so that's a sneak-peak for you. :) ),**

**Sarahamanda, Dark Mystic Lover (No, Lucius is fully supportive of his son's choice. You'll see in the next chapter! :) ), **

**B., InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever (*smiles* Yes, Harry is a merman. I love that you love my story and that you're happy! So do I and so am I! :) Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :) THANK YOU! ),**

**Silvermane1, Kichy-chan (I agree. They're so adorable! :) ), redchicken888 ( Yes, they are! :) )**

**Chapter 22 The Priceless Gift Of Love**

On their way up the magical, winding-staircase to Dumbledore's office, Draco drew his wand and switched their robes for clean ones, casting a second-charm that gently removed all forms of dirt from their skin and smoothed their ruffled-hair quickly.

Harry smiled at him gratefully, about to knock on the door when Draco took his hand in his to stop him.

Harry blinked his beautiful green eyes, looking at him questioningly.

"One more thing before we go in, love."

"Yes?"

Draco slipped a hand into his own robes, and when it came back into view there was a silver-chained pendant dangling from his slender-fingers.

He smiled at the Gryffindor, gray eyes soft, lowering the necklace into his open-palm, pressing his fingers closed over it gently, kissing his lips briefly before releasing his hand reluctantly.

"For you, baby."

Harry opened his hand slowly, gasping at what he saw.

The pendant was a large dragon made of the same silver that the chain was made of.

It's large body was curled protectively around the small form of an apparently sleeping mer-boy done in silver with black-hair and a greenish-gold fin, the dragon's grey-tinted diamond eyes looking down at the boy, a loving-expression on his reptilian-face.

As Harry watched in awe, the miniature-version of himself stirred from sleep, slowly blinking open his green eyes that were cut from tiny-emeralds, yawning as he stretched, curling closer to the dragon's silver-scaled body and staring up at him with undisguised-yearning.

The dragon drew him closer, carefully pressing his snout to his forehead tenderly, snorting softly, causing the mer-boy's dark-hair to swirl about his tiny face with the wind, seeming almost to smile as the boy yawned once more, drifting back into a peaceful-slumber at his gentle-touch, knowing instinctively that his lover and protector would watch over him, even in this imaginary-form of a mighty silver-dragon.

Draco was concerned when moisture filled Harry's green eyes, but the Gryffindor just smiled at him tearfully, throwing himself into his arms and hugging him fiercely, burying his face against his neck and closing his eyes happily.

"It's so beautiful... It must have cost a small-fortune, though. I love you, Draco. Thank you."

"You're worth a small-fortune, Harry. You're so much more beautiful to me then that necklace is. I love you to, my darling. I'm surprised that you didn't complain about the cost and try to give it back."

Harry pulled back to look at him, blushing as he spoke.

"I could never do that. I'm far to selfish to give up something this wonderful. I'll always treasure it as I treasure you."

Now Draco turned red with pleasure, leaning down to kiss Harry briefly, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm glad that you love it, Precious."

"I do."

"It also has more enchantments on it then just the motion-charm. It's spelled so that only we can see it unless you want them to, it has a charm that makes it so we can't be forcefully-separated, though I know that our Bond will do that, and if you're ever in trouble, whether you know it or not, which the Bond would only do if you realized the danger, the necklace will bring you back to me safely."

"Wow. that's amazing. Thank you."

"You are welcome, love."

Harry smiled at him, handing the necklace to Draco.

"Will you put it on for me? Please?"

Draco nodded, watching Harry turn his back to him.

He unhooked the delicate, but magically-reinforced, silver-clasp, looping it around his neck gently, lifting his long-braid out of the way to hook it closed and lower the pendant into place so that it hung directly between the Gryffindor's nipples, but over his robes.

Harry turned back to face him, one hand holding the pendant and his eyes shining with love as he rose up on his tiptoes to press his lips to Draco's, relaxing with a sigh as the blonde's arms came around him tenderly.

Eventually the kiss ended, their foreheads touching as they panted together for a moment.

"Let's get this over with," Harry rasped, licking his lips.

"I want you before we have to do our homework for tomorrow..."

"Okay," Draco agreed, using his wand to straighten them up again.

There wasn't anything he could do about their flushed cheeks however, so he watched Harry reach up a hand trembling with desire, and a little nervousness, to knock on Dumbledore's door quickly.


	23. Chapter 23 You Have Chosen Well, My Son

**Thank You for your reviews :**

**Sarahamanda, Mika the Dark princess, Doctor Martha Jones, Dark Mystic Lover, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, Start Again Angel, **

**Hickory (Yes, Dumbledore is going to be supportive of their love, but more so when he sees how Draco is with Harry after the holidays because of his Unexpected Pregnancy. :) He, he, he... Everything about this relationship is Unexpected. :) ),**

**Angelusdeath (I ADORE the necklace as well. :) Well, here's Lucius's reaction, and I hope that you enjoy it! :) Yes, I will read you fic. Just tell me when you put it up, or send me the link is a message. :) ),**

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie (*giggles, nodding* Me to. I love the necklace. He, he... Nipples. :) ), ****Twilightfans.**

**Author's Note - Just a little information that's not exactly necessary to explain this chapter, but I figured you might be interested. In this story, Ron was the one from Hogwart's who got chosen by the Goblet, not Cedric, so he's not dead, and Harry did not encounter Voldemort that year at all. Because I say so. Truthfully, he would have already been feeling more emotionally-fragile because he was getting close to his first Transformation, and I wouldn't want to put him through that on top of everything else. **

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 23 You Have Chosen Well, My Son**

Lucius Malfoy looked up at the sound of a knock on the door, his gray eyes expectant as Dumbledore told them to enter and then withdrew a respectful-distance away, busying himself with other business to give them privacy to talk.

The door opened and his son walked in, looking flawless as ever as he entered.

Except that his cheeks were flushed pink and his lips were swollen.

Clearly his son had been kissing someone.

His penetrating eyes then when to what he had first thought was a girl clinging to Draco's arm, but was actually Potter.

His cheeks were flushed and his lips kiss-swollen as well.

Harry Potter.

Gryffindor's so-called Golden-Boy.

And yet he had consented to be the object-of-affection of the obviously-male Malfoy Heir.

It did deserve some thought.

Perhaps the Gryffindor's did not know him quite as well as they thought that they did.

Not all of them at least.

Then he noticed the boy's hair.

It was long, the braid reaching all the way to his waist where it was held together by the easily-recognizable, to him anyway, magic of his son.

According to the information that Severus had relayed to him from his son, this meant that they had Bonded already.

Judging by their expressions, the Bonding had been fairly recent.

How recent he couldn't tell, but definitely sometime within the past five days.

Despite this, the Bond was strong.

One of the strongest that he had ever seen, if he were being truthful.

The emotions behind the Connection must be very real.

That also deserved thinking about.

"Father," Draco said politely, slipping his arm around Harry when the Gryffindor moved closer to him nervously, feeling him tremble against his side.

"Draco," he returned with a nod.

"This is Harry, obviously."

Harry actually relaxed enough at that to snicker quietly, blushing as they both looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry. It was just the way that he said it."

Lucius nodded again, glancing back at his son.

"Well, do I get a squeeze or not, boy?"

Draco smiled, nodding, releasing Harry to walk toward his father, surprised when the Gryffindor clung to the back of his robes.

He obviously didn't want to get closer to Lucius, but he wanted to be seperated from Draco even less, even if it was only by a few feet.

Lucius hid his surprise well, enfolding his son in his arms and squeezing him gently.

Draco squeezed back, smiling at him a little.

His father's lips curved slightly, and he nodded.

"You have chosen well, my son."

"Then you're not upset with me?"

"Not at all. I'm proud of you, Draco. I certainly could not have chosen a better Mate for you myself."

Draco's face flushed with pleasure at his father's compliment.

"Thank you."

Lucius nodded again, turning his gaze to where the Gryffindor was still holding onto Draco.

"Welcome to the family, Harry."

Harry gasped softly, his emerald eyes widening, shocking Draco and Lucius both when he actually threw himself into their arms, laying his head on Draco's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Um, Harry can be very affectionate," Draco said with amusement after he had regained his composure, lifting a hand to stroke the top of Harry's head tenderly.

"He actually purrs like a kitten when he's happy. It's really quite adorable. I think he's so affectionate partly because he's a Submissive and it's in their Nature, but I think that he mostly just wants to be loved."

Harry's head snapped up so that he was looking directly into Draco's gray eyes, his face flaming bright-red as his lips parted slightly.

"Dray!" he protested in embarrassment.

"Yes, love?"

"That's personal information that should only be shared between...um, you know..."

"Actually, baby, I don't follow you."

"Lovers..." he whispered softly, reluctantly.

"You're the only man who has ever made me do the purring thing, and you'll be the last..."

/

They left Dumbledore's office about an hour later with a verbal-invitation for Harry from Lucius to come home to Malfoy Manor with Draco for the Christmas holidays and bring a close friend or two if he wanted to.

"I suppose that you'll invite Granger and Weasley," Draco said, no hint of malice in his tone of voice at all.

"Ron, if he can come, sure, but not Hermione, no. Ron and me have sort of had a falling out with her."

"Really? Why, if I may ask?"

"Because she took Ginny's side instead of mine, and Ron didn't. Ginny wants to marry me, but they don't understand. I can't be with her because I'm not a Dominant-Partner like I would have to be. Ron knows that I have to be with you. Because I love you, because I can trust you to Dominate me without hurting and abusing my Submissive-Nature. I just want you to love _me_, and she can't do that because she's not you, and because she doesen't know _me_... Truthfully, you and Ron are the only two people that do, though, of course, only you know my fully and completely, because you have had my body."

"Indeed. Should I be jealous?" Draco asked teasingly.

"No, not at all. We're definitely just friends, as you know because of my former virgin-status. Besides, I'm fairly certain that Ron's decided that he would rather be a Submissive then a Dominant, and everyone knows that two Submissives in a relationship doesen't really work all that well. Or two Dominants, either."

"Are you serious?" he asked in astonishment, blonde brows arching inquiringly.

"Perfectly."

"I'm shocked. Has he decided who will be his Dominant yet?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Any chance you'll tell me?"

"I will, as long as you swear to me by our love that you won't tell anyone."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. You'll understand why when I tell you."

"Alright. I swear by our deep and abiding love for each other that I will not reveal to anyone what you're about to tell me. So, who is he?"

Harry blushed pink at the wording of Draco's vow, pleased.

"Victor Krum."

"_The Bulgarian Seeker_? How is that possible?"

"They've been exchanging letters ever since the tournament last year," Harry explained, shrugging.

"Ron must have told him about how he was feeling, and then this thing with Hermione just pushed him over the edge. I'm sure they're going to see each other at least for a few hours at Christmas time, but they'll have more time together this summer."


	24. Chapter 24 Make Me Forget My Own Name

**Thank You for your reviews :**

**Mika the Dark princess, Madriddler, Sarahamanda, Kab-OldEnoughToDie, **

**Hickory (I'm not sure about Ron and Victor being Creatures. We'll see. As to the rest of that, you'll just have to be patient to find out. :) ), **

**Doctor Martha Jones.**

**Author's Note - Okay, just a quick note. This is the chapter where Harry officially becomes pregnant, whether Draco and him know it or not, which, they obviously don't. But, regardless, Harry is now pregnant, because, in order for that to happen Draco had to, to quote my imaginary book of homosexual merboy traits, 'give up his seed into Harry's Creature-Form with love'. Just thought I'd explain that for you! :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 24 Make Me Forget My Own Name**

Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle looked up from their beds, (two beds, Blaise and Theo on one, Crabbe and Goyle on another), watching as Draco walked in with Harry clinging to his arm and looking around nervously.

When he saw that they were the only ones in the dorm, he relaxed visibly to their surprise, telling them without words that the Gryffindor trusted them, at least to a certain extent anyway.

"Hey, Draco. Harry," Blaise spoke a greeting, smiling briefly.

"How was your date? I see that you've bonded."

"It was wonderful," Draco returned.

"And yes, we have. Harry is mine, and I am his."

"We're happy for you both."

"Thank you," Harry said softly, smiling as Draco drew his wand and cast a locking-charm on the door of the dorm and led him to his bed, sitting down and drawing Harry into his arms, casting another spell that made the emerald-green curtains close around them before tossing his wand aside so that it landed beside his matching green-silk pillows.

Then he placed his soft hands on either side of the Gryffindor's face, pulling him close against his chest and kissing his lips tenderly.

Harry melted into his embrace and the kiss with a happy-sounding sigh.

Then he moaned, clinging to Draco as the kiss deepened quickly as always.

Harry stopped him reluctantly, panting harshly, breathless as he spoke quietly.

"W-Wait, Draco... What about t-the others?"

"They're Slytherins, baby. They're used to it. As long as you don't mind, then it's okay."

"I do right now, but if you kiss me a few more times like that I don't think I'd even care if Dumbledore himself was listening..."

"Is that so?" Draco asked, a mischievous-glint filling his gray eyes as he looked at him intently.

Harry trembled against him, nodding his head briefly.

"Yes. Dray?..."

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me," he whispered, muscles quivering with tension and need for the beautiful blonde man seated across from him.

"Make me forget me own name..."

Draco shuddered, pulling him into a rough-kiss, his hands removing the Gryffindor's robes, undoing the buttons on his shirt quickly and clutching at his bare-chest hungerily.

Then he lowered his head to Harry's left-nipple, latching onto it with his mouth like a starving-babe.

Harry cried out in shock at his actions, moaning as the Slytherin suckled at his nipple eagerly.

"Draco!" he gasped, arching and writhing on the bed as his Mate tasted him.

"Oh, god, Draco! Please! More!"

Draco obliged, smiling inwardly as he sucked harder, causing Harry to gasp loudly, whimpering as he bit down on the hardened nub of flesh gently, nibbling with his teeth and licking with his tongue, enjoying every sound that escaped his lover's lips as he tormented him with pleasure determinedly.

"Draco!" he moaned, panting once more as he squirmed uncontrollably beneath his lover.

"God, Draco, please! I can't... I can't take anymore... I need you..."

Draco released Harry's nipple reluctantly, smirking as the Gryffindor blushed in embarrassment as a trail of saliva followed the Slytherin's mouth, his green eyes widening as the blonde's tongue darted out to lick it from his own lips instead of wiping it away.

"Spread your legs?" Draco requested softly, starting to remove his own robes and clothing quickly.

Harry quivered, tremors running through him as he ripped his clothing away from his shaking body, feeling almost heavy and weak with desire, nodding as he spread his legs, revealing himself to Draco's gray-eyed gaze once more.

Draco tossed his clothes with Harry's, moving closer to him, grabbing his wand and placing it over the Gryffindor's entrance, casting a cleansing-charm, hardly able to believe that he was about to do this.

He tossed his wand aside again, moving closer between Harry's spread legs, smiling at him, hearing him gasp softly as he lowered his head between his legs.

Before Harry could comprehend and stop him, he pressed his mouth to his entrance, kissing it with soft-lips and hearing the brunette moan low, melting in response, his breath hitching in his chest sexily as Draco slid his warm, wet tongue over the hole several times and then inside to loosen the tightness that had returned since last night.

"Draco!" Harry half-hissed, half-screamed, his hands clutching at his shoulders almost desperately.

"What are you doing? _Ahhhhh_! Oh god, nevermind! I don't care, just don't stop!"

Draco smirked inwardly, withdrawing his tongue and applying suction, actually making the panting Gryffindor wail loudly as his lips nibbled at the edges of his puckered-hole gently, soft-whimpers escaping his throat once the wailing had stopped.

"Dray, please! Please... Oh god, you make me feel so weak with need for you... Please, please come inside me now, please!"

Draco stopped his worship of the brunette's quivering-entrance reluctantly, moving up to straddle him, smiling as Harry's hands slid up his bare-chest, his arms twining around his neck, fingers tugging on the hair at the nap gently, pleadingly.

He slid his own hands beneath the Gryffindor's butt, cupping his cheeks in his palms and lifting up his hips, lining himself up with his saliva-slicked, pulsing-hole and pushing inside easily.

Harry cried out, green eyes going hazy with desire as he felt every beautiful inch of Draco possess him, fill him intimately as his fingernails dug into the Slytherin's back in unconscious-reaction.

"_Ohhhhh, Draco! _Oh god, _yes... Move,_ please!"

He threw back his head and keened loudly as the blonde shifted his strong hips, pulling nearly all the way out then pushing back in carefully, quickly getting into a rhythm of movements.

Soon they were panting harshly and drenched in their own and each other's sweat, kissing deeply and clinging to each other as though their very lives depended on it.

"Draco..." Harry whimpered. "Please, I need..."

"Shhh," he soothed him, pressing a kiss to his sweat-soaked hair. "I've got you. Hold onto me, Precious. It's alright. Come for me, Harry baby..."

Harry shuddered, arching up against him as he came instantly at his command, feeling Draco's hot-seed spill into him, quivering and shaking beneath the Slytherin, both of them panting loudly as they came down from the high of their lovemaking slowly.

Harry relaxed with a soft-sigh, but he didn't loosen his hold on Draco, content just to hold and be held by him.

"I love you, Dray. For always."

"I love you, to, Harry. For always."

"Hmmmm..." the Gryffindor hummed quietly, cuddling closer against him.

"We should probably get out of bed and finish our homework..."

"It can wait a while longer, love. Let's just rest a bit, okay?"

"Okay. I don't want to move anyway. I could stay here forever. Just like this..."

"So could I," Draco agreed, absentmindedly trailing his fingertips over the Gyrffindor's bare-chest in gentle-caresses, his gray eyes soft with emotion.

He wasn't surprised when Harry trembled at his actions, knowing how sensitive he was, but he was surprised when the slender brunette moaned softly and arched his back to get closer to the touch, realizing with amazement that his desire was rising again quickly.

Draco stopped caressing him reluctantly, placing his hands around his arms and pulling him up gently so that Harry was straddling his left-thigh, smiling at him when the Gryffindor pulled his head back to look at him, confusion in his green eyes.

"Dray, what-"

"Shhh, just relax. Put your arms around me and lay your head on my shoulder."

Harry blinked, still looking confused, but he obeyed.

Draco smiled, lifting his right hand, sliding his fingertips down Harry's bare-back in a brief-caress, enjoying his soft gasp as he then slid his fingers in-between his ass-cheeks, his fingers fitting themselves easily into his still-loosened hole, feeling his lover's inner-muscles clench around them automatically.

Harry whimpered loudly, panting against the soft-skin of Draco's neck as his hips moved back in a circular-motion unconsciously, pulling the blonde's fingers deeper inside as he unintentionally ground himself against Draco's hard, muscular-thigh in an extremely-suggestive manner that would have had him blushing bright-red had he been in his right mind.

Thankfully, Draco thought with as much amusement as anyone would be able to muster when their fingers were buried completely inside their boyfriend's most intimate place, Harry was clearly not in his right mind, gasping and moaning, his green eyes squeezed tightly shut as he continued to grind himself against his thigh, clutching at Draco's hair as he whimpered quietly.

"_Oh god, Draco! Please, please, please!_"

The Slytherin smiled, twisting his fingers inside the other man, causing the Gryffindor to tense in response, grinding himself down against his thigh one last time as he came again with a strangled-sounding cry, slumping against him weakly as he panted against his neck, whimpering in protest when he felt the blonde's fingers withdraw from his body.

"Draco..." he moaned, his fingers tightening on the blonde's slender-shoulders, shaking as he continued to grind his hips against his lover's thigh aggressively.

Draco was even further shocked by this display, gasping involuntarily when Harry bit down on the skin of his neck gently, more of a nip then a true bite he thought vaguely as the Gryffindor started to lick him with his soft tongue almost as though in wordless-apology for his actions as his hips continued to move.

"Harry..." Draco managed to say, his voice breathless, sighing and clearing his throat before saying more firmly.

"Harry? I know that we haven't done this much yet, so I don't know what's normal for you, but is there something the matter? You seen like you're almost in pain with need..."

"I don't know," Harry gasped, whimpering as he shuddered, pulling him closer, still lapping at his neck in-between words.

"It doesn't hurt, but I can't focus. There's something pushing me... I can't stop.. I need you so badly, Dray. I always do, but this... This is... _Oh god_, please just take me!"

"Okay, I'll-" Draco began, his voice cutting off on a gasp of surprise as Harry started to transform before his eyes, grabbing his wand to cast a quick silencing-charm.

"What is it, Dray?" Harry asked, confused by his wide-eyed look, unaware as his eyes became bigger in his face, the thin-webbing spreading itself between his fingers and toes, yelping then as he fell back onto the bed, his legs suddenly replaced by the fin of shimmering greenish-gold scales, the gills appearing over his ribs as he stared at Draco in stunned-confusion.

"What happened? I didn't get wet," Harry stated, blushing a little at his own words. "At least, not with water..."

"I don't know, love. Are you still needy?"

"Yes..." he admitted, trembling as Draco moved closer to him on the bed, lifting him up into his strong arms gently and carefully, pressing a brief-kiss to his lips.

"Then perhaps your body is telling you that we should love in this form? I can think of no other reason."

"Neither can I, but..."

"But what, baby?"

"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable by asking for it..."

"Uncomfortable? Harry, I've wanted you this way ever since that day in the shower with you. You were _so beautiful_, all _wet_ and _warm_... I had to fight myself _so hard_ not to beg you to let me love you... It felt like my heart was breaking in my chest, but I had to let it be your choice, because I love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you."

Harry shuddered in his arms, moaning softly as he lifted his hands to place them on either side of Draco's face and drew him down for a kiss, whispering against his lips.

"I love you, Draco, so much it hurts... Please, do it. Take me..."

Draco set him down on the bed reluctantly, never breaking the kiss as he moved to straddle him, reaching for his wand and casting a whispered spell that undid Harry's braid, tossing his wand aside and burying his hands in his long, soft hair as he continued to kiss him heatedly.

"Dray!" Harry pleaded, arching and writhing beneath him, the added weight of his scales actually making the whole bed shake as his tail slapped against the mattress repeatedly, instinctively.

"Please!"

"Turn over," Draco whispered softly in his ear, helping Harry move to lie on his stomach when the Gryffindor nodded in reply.

The Slytherin moved to straddle him again, reaching out to touch the darker-green spot that was his entrance gently, only a little surprised to feel that the inside and the rim were slippery with wetness.

He placed one hand on Harry's shoulder to let him know that he was going to make his move, twining the fingers of his other hand in his hair as he lifted his hips up, sinking himself deep into Harry's slick, pulsing-channel easily.

Both of them screamed as one at the ecstasy that coursed through them, Harry's sweat-slickened hands clutching at the sheets tightly, moaning loudly as Draco moved atop him, the sound turning to soft-whimpers as he got closer.

"Ahhhh! Draco! Harder, please!"

Draco nodded, kissing Harry's bare-shoulder tenderly, smiling when the Gryffindor's entire-body trembled at just that simple-contact.

The blonde's forehead was coated in a dripping-layer of sweat, as was the rest of him, his gray eyes narrowed with concentration, the bed squeaking, moving slightly every time that he thrust himself into Harry faster and harder, shuddering as he lover's body rippled and tightened around him, his slender hands grasping the brunette's shoulders as he gasped softly, emptying his remaining-seed into him as he thrust one last time.

Harry climaxed with a muffled-shout, though he couldn't come in this form as he could if he had had his legs, convulsing beneath him, his fingers scrabbling in the bed-sheets as he moaned out Draco's name loudly.

Then he slumped into the soft-mattress, relaxing completely as Malfoy pulled out, laying down beside him and drawing him into his loving-embrace.

"I love you, Draco..." he whispered, pressing his lips to the bonde's bare-chest briefly, purring softly when Draco started to stoke his long hair gently.

"I love you, to, Harry. Always and forever."

Harry trembled at his words, curling closer against him and laying his head on his shoulder, his long hair spread out behind him like a shining, dark-river across the green-silk pillow-case.

Eventually, his breathing slowed, softening and evening out, his body shifting back to normal beneath the sheets as he drifted peacefully into sleep tucked safely against his Protector's side.


	25. Chapter 25 The First Show Of Pregnancy

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**littlesprout, Hickory (Yes, exactly, Harry was in Heat. Those other two things will both be happening after the Holidays),**

**Dark Mystic Lover (Yes, that's exactly what happened. I said so in the Author's Note before the last chapter),**

**Sarahamanda, Kab-OldEnoughToDie (*smiles wickedly* I agree. It was soo hot! ;) ),**

**DoctorMarthaJones, Mika the Dark princess, Silvermane1, (), StartAgainAngel (Yes, Ron will be Victor's Submissive ;) ), Angelusdeath (That's okay, I have nearly-limitless patience. Thank you! :) So do I. Draco, specifically. I would seriously screw with Rowling's Story Line wether I was Draco or Harry though! :) )**

**Chapter 25 The First Show Of Pregnancy Emotions**

"It was wonderful, Ro," Harry sighed, his emerald eyes so-soft as he spoke.

The two of them were sitting on the red-headed boy's bed in the Gryffindor fifth-year dorms, Ron looking wide-eyed at his best-friend's descriptive tale.

"I've never felt so alive. We walked to Hogsmeade arm in arm. We went to the three broomsticks. We had a private-dinner upstairs in the Malfoy Rooms. Before dinner we played, meaning he held me on his lap in his father's spin-chair and spun us in circles until we were so dizzy that we could barely stand. Then, after dinner, we went for a walk, and I led him to the grounds of Potter Manor, my invisible Inheritance that was there just waiting for us. We made love in the bed in the gazebo where my parents were married. It was so beautiful. Peaceful. Everything that I had I gave to Draco, my anxiety, my pain, brief though it was, and he took it away and made it all perfect. Then we cuddled until we fell asleep. Then this morning he braided my hair, we cuddled some more, and then we got dressed again and came back here."

"Wow. It sounds magical..."

"It was."

"Yeah," Ron said, looking a little uncomfortable, and envious, but he seemed to push himself past it for Harry's sake.

"So, um, what did Dumbledore want with you and Draco this morning?"

"Nothing. He- Wait a sec, how'd you know about that?"

"Because Mcgonnagal asked me earlier if you had come back yet because Dumbledore wanted to talk to you and him about something."

"Oh, well, it wasn't really Dumbledore that we talked to. That was just a cover story. Me and Draco actually talked to Lucius."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Ron gasped softly, his eyes wide.

"Draco's father, yes."

"What was that like? I've heard that he's very intimidating, though I've never meant him. His family and mine have been estranged for decades. I don't think that my parents have had much contact with them. I'm technically distantly-related to them through my dad."

"He wasn't that bad, truthfully. I was worried as well, but it turned out alright. He even hugged me, invited me to come home with Draco to the Manor for the holidays."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, you're Draco's cousin?"

"Distant cousins, but yeah, something like that."

"That's cool. Do you want to come with me? He said that I could bring a friend or two, and since Draco... You're my only real friend left in Gryffindor now."

Ron smiled, but the slight-curve of his lips somehow reflected the sadness in his eyes as he shifted onto his knees on his bed, moving to pull Harry into his arms, holding him close for long moments.

"I'm sorry that nobody else understands your choice, Harry, but I do. I know that you need him, and I can even understand why you love him. He is beautiful."

Harry nodded, giggling quietly as he hugged him back tightly.

"Yes, he is, but it's more then that. He's so... Gentle and loving. Protective. It's nice. I like feeling safe for a change. I feel so much happier now. He's like a Wingless-Angel. Ohhhh, wouldn't he just look ever-so-hot with white-feathered wings? I would just want to cuddle him all the time and never let go..."

"And how would that be any different from now?" Ron asked with amusement in his eyes.

Harry flushed, biting his bottom-lip to try to stifle the laughter that was welling up inside him, but it burst forth from him in breathless-giggles as he clung to Ron for support, his face resting against his shoulder as he shook with the force of it.

"Might I inquire as to what is so amusing?" they both heard a familiar voice drawl from the doorway of their dorm.

Draco stood there, leaning against the door-frame with his arms and legs crossed as he looked at them with the TradeMarked Malfoy-Smirk.

His gray eyes were soft with love though as they rested on the still-giggling Harry.

He pushed himself away from the doorway, gliding over to them and sitting down behind the brunette, drawing his Mate back to rest against his chest, his arms surrounding him tenderly as he lifted Harry up into his arms and set him back down onto his lap, holding him close and pressing a gentle-kiss to his still-trembling lips.

Harry kissed him back, lips parting under Draco's automatically, feeling the blonde's tongue slip out to taste him, gliding over his lips like silk and into his mouth easily.

Harry arched slightly, shifting in the Slytherin's arms, pressing their torsos closer together and twining his hands through his hair as he made a soft, moan-like sound, ending the kiss reluctantly and burying his face against his chest.

"I missed you, Dray..."

Draco smiled, lifting a slender-hand to stroke his long-hair tenderly, not even surprised when he started to purr softly.

"I missed you to, Harry baby."

"Mmmmmm," Harry hummed, burrowing closer to his lover's body eagerly.

"Um, Harry..." Ron interrupted them with a slightly-nervous cough.

"I know that I said that I can understand why you love him, and I was being completely-honest, but that doesen't mean that I want you making out on my bed. I mean, I have to sleep here tonight."

"It was just a kiss, Ro," Harry sighed softly, reaching out to take his best friend's hand with his.

He squeezed his fingers gently in his, visibly brightening as he smiled at him.

"So will you come to the Manor for Christmas?"

"I don't know, Har. It's not that I'm worried about being there, I just feel like I'd be in the way. You two are pretty amorous right now since you just got together. I really don't want to see anything that I shouldn't."

"Don't worry about that, okay? We've already talked about toning it down in front of his parents. We're restraining ourselves to hand-holding and brief-kisses and caresses when we're not in Draco's room, I promise. I really want you to be there for my first Christmas with Dray, Ron, please?"

Harry looked at him with a slight-grin, his emerald-green eyes pleading with him.

"Oh, come on, Harry, no, don't make the sappy-eyes at me, please..."

The brunette's smile vanished, his lower-lip actually quivering slightly as he sniffled softly, his green eyes filling up with moisture before he rubbed at his nose with the back of his free-hand adorably.

"P-Please, Ro..." Harry begged, shocking his best friend and his lover both when the tears actually spilled over, leaving salty-trails down his cheeks.

"I really want you to be there with us..."

"Okay, okay," Ron agreed quickly.

"Just don't cry, alright?"

"You mean it?" Harry asked with a trembling-smile. "You'll come?"

"Yes. I will. But I reserve the right to tell you when you're getting to hot-and-heavy with Malfoy."

"Deal," Draco agreed. "Though it won't happen where you can see it anyway."

"Good."

Neither of them said anything to Harry about his unexpected-show of emotion, not wanting to upset him further, just assuming that he was tired and needed to sleep.

They talked for a while longer, but eventually Harry stopped speaking, relaxing back into his lover's embrace and closing his eyes.

Draco lifted him higher into his arms and stood up, smiling, his gray eyes gentle as Harry curled into his body, twining his arms around his neck with a soft, contented-sigh, laying his head on his shoulder, eyelashes fluttering as he clung to him.

The Slytherin carried Harry to his bed, drawing his wand and changing the brunette's clothes for his green-silk pajamas.

Then he changed his for ice-blue silk pajamas, laying both of their wands on the bedside-table before crawling into the bed with Harry in his arms.

He pulled the covers over them both, tucking the Gryffindor against his side and putting an arm around his shoulders.

Harry curled into a loose ball, squirming closer to him and laying his head in the space between his neck and shoulder, his breathing soft and even in Draco's ear as he pressed a tender-kiss to the hollow behind the shell of his ear.

"I love you, Draco..."

"I love you, to, Harry baby," he returned, the promise that he spoke shining in the depths of his eyes like starlight, smiling when the brunette started to purr quietly when he lifted a hand to stroke his long hair gently.

"Goodnight..." Harry whispered, placing a final-kiss to his silk-covered shoulder.

"Goodnight, Love."

"See you in the morning."

"Oh, you'll see me," Draco teased, his voice low and seductive as he kissed the Gryffindor's lips briefly. "You'll see all of me..."

Harry flushed, trembling at his words, but he didn't have the energy to respond, so he just nodded, drifting off to sleep in the blonde's protecting arms quickly.


	26. Chapter 26 Pregnancy Nausea

**Thank You for your reviews! : **

**Hickory (Victor won't be there for Christmas morning, because of his work schedule, but I'll work a visit in there somewhere so that he and Ron can see each other for the first time since the Tournament, I promise. :) )**

**ashie-slytherin-greenflames, Makeupholic, Sarahamanda, yuiop, Mika the Dark princess, DoctorMarthaJones, Currently lost in thought, Silvermane1, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, **

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie (I'm sorry that you hate Male-Pregnancy stories. I guess I should have put that in the discription. I'll do that now :( )**

**momocolady, StartAgainAngel (Yes, he sure is. :) ), **

**Angelusdeath (Narcissa and Lucius are going to find out first, because Harry didn't want to make Draco worried until he himself knew what was happening. :) And, yes, he is going to have morning-sickness. :( Thank you! I'm glad that you still like it! :) )**

**Chapter 26 Pregnancy Nausea**

Draco was startled awake by Harry stumbling out of his bed and into the connecting-bathroom before shutting the door with a muffled-thud.

It was two days until Christmas, they were at Malfoy Manor, and Ron was sleeping in the guest-room that was a few rooms up the hall from their room.

He laid back down on his back on the bed with a sigh, sitting up again quickly when he heard Harry whimper quietly through the door, climbing out of the bed and going across the room to knock on the wood of the door gently.

"Harry? Are you okay? Can I come in?"

He heard Harry moan, opening the door just as the brunette threw up into the toilet that he was kneeling beside, watching him lean back and close the lid with wide, gray eyes, lifting his arm up to wipe his mouth on his sleeve.

His green eyes were wide and dark as he looked up at him, his skin paler then usual and covered in a light-sheen of sweat, still trembling as Draco knelt down beside him on the tiles, looking at him with concern in his soft, gray eyes.

"I'm okay, Draco," he promised him in a voice that was slightly-faint.

"This isn't the first time that this has happened, and it won't be the last."

"_What_?" Draco gasped at his words. "When did this happen before?"

"The morning after we came here, and every morning since then. You're a very sound sleeper, but I waited to long to get out of bed this morning because I didn't want to leave you."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"Because I'm not."

"I just saw you throw up, Harry."

"Don't remind me. I'm not sick, Draco, I'm... I'm pregnant."

"_You're pregnant_? Why didn't you tell me? How do you know?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about us. Me and our daughter, I mean. I would have told you soon. Most likely Christmas morning considering some of what I suspect our gifts will be now, and I know because I went to your father the second morning that it happened. I thought that I was sick, as you did, but he figured out that I wasn't. He sent for your mother and explained what was happening, and she was the one who suggested that I might be breeding. And I am."

"But how on earth did you confirm it?"

"Magical pregnancy test. Your mother knew it. That's how I know it's a girl-child. This... This doesen't change anything between us, right?"

Harry's green eyes were uncertain, almost fearful, and he bit his lower-lip briefly before continuing quietly.

"I mean, it's not like you ever suggested using any preventative-spells or anything. I just assumed that you wanted this... Was I wrong? Godric, I hope that I wasn't wrong. I would never want you to be angry with me-"

"Harry," Draco interrupted softly.

"Yes?" he asked, placing his hands on his own, for now, flat-stomach gently as he looked up at him from beneath beautiful dark-lashes.

"You're babbling, baby."

Harry blushed, his color returning slowly as he got to his feet again with Draco's help and they moved back into the bedroom and sat down together on the bed, their hands clasped loosely together.

"Sorry. It's just that... I can't lose you, Draco... It would destroy me. I'm... I'm nothing without you. You're the Other-Half that makes me a whole person. I love you..."

"I love you, to, Harry, and you are my Other-Half as well, you know you are, darling. I do want this child, I promise. There is nothing that I want more, except you. It may not have been the best timing considering that we are still in school, but it'll be alright. We will work this out somehow. We'll be a family, if a slightly-odd one. We'll have to inform Madam Pomfrey so that she can keep an eye on you and tell you what is safe for you and the baby and what is not. Do you think that Ron will support you in this?"

"I know he will."


	27. Chapter 27 A Very MerryChristmas Morning

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Sarahamanda, DoctorMarthaJones, Mika the Dark princess, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, Hikory, **

**mylife9 (I absolutly LOVED your review! The length, the contents, all of it! You ROCK! And, as to your questions, I promise they'll be answered soon. Some of them in the very next chapter! :) )**

**stupidamericanidioms91, Yana5, Silvermane1, HeidiFox, **

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie (Um, whoa... I'm so sorry. I don't see why you're apoligizing. I should feel bad for you, and I do... That's terrible... I'm so so so sorry... :( )**

**Chapter 27 A Very Merry Christmas Morning**

"Merry Christmas, Ron," Harry said, handing him his present with a smile.

"Wow," Ron said, looking at the small package that he handed him.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Sure I did. You're my best friend. Well, except for Draco."

Draco smiled at Harry from his place beside him, slipping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, kissing his cheek gently.

"You look pale, Harry," Ron said, setting his present down unopened beside his own knee. "Are you okay?"

Harry's green eyes softened, and he leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, their linked hands moving up together to touch his light-blue silk-covered stomach affectionatly.

"I'm alright, Ron. More then alright, I promise. I'm pregnant."

"Really? Wow. Congradulations."

"You don't seem surprised," Draco commented.

"Should I be? True, you could have waited a little longer for the sake of propritey, but it was your choice not to, and really who cares what people think? Life's to short to waste time thinking about other people's far to delicate-sensibilities. As long as you're both happy, that's what truely matters."

"We are. She's going to be the best-loved baby in the world," Harry said with a smile, glancing down at his stomach briefly.

"I wonder if there's ever been a child born at Hogwart's to a couple that was still in school like us?"

"That's probally a question best answered by reasearch," Draco stated, placing a quick-kiss to his lips with a gentle-eyed smile.

"I'm sure that father wouldn't mind if you used his library to find out."

"Maybe I will..."

Draco nodded, smiling again briefly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small emerald-green velvet-box, opening it before Harry's wide eyes.

Nestled inside within emerald-green silk was a wide, silver-ring that contained a large, gray-tinted diamond like the smaller one's in the dragon's eyes on his necklace embedded deep in the band, a group of smaller emerald-stones surrounding it in a perfect circle, grinning again at Harry's stunned-reaction as he shifted up onto one knee before him, holding out the ring-box in his cupped hands.

"I know that we haven't been together long, Harry, but I love you, and I love our baby. And, somehow, I know that this is right, so, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Harry gasped softly, his green eyes widening futher and filling with moisture at his words and actions as he looked up at his face, then down at the offered ring.

He wanted despratly to reach out and take it, so he nodded, reaching for it eagerly.

"Yes, I will. I want to marry you," he murmered quietly, cradling the box to his chest with a soft-smile, reaching out to twine his fingers with Draco's affectionatly.

"I love you, to. I always have, and I always will..."

/

The large diamond-ring on Harry's finger sparkled brightly in the lights from the huge Christmas tree as the Gryffindor and Draco danced around the living-room together slowly, while Ron, Lucius and Narcissa watched them with smiling faces.

The soft-music of the flutes came to an easy, winding stop, and Harry raised his head from Draco's shoulder reluctantly, his strawberry-red lips parting on a gasp of surprised-pleasure as the Slytherin kissed him lovingly, his beautiful gray eyes soft with emotion as he pulled back to look down at him.

"I love you, My Harry."

"I love you, My Draco."

"Mmmm... Come on. Let's get those presents open, shall we?"

Harry nodded, purring softly in answer, linking his fingers with Draco's affectionatly as they went to sit down next to the others near the sparkling-tree.

"The Official Ministry-Bonder will be here a while later to marry us. I made sure to give us plenty of time to just relax and enjoy our first Christmas together. We can even marry in our night clothes if you want to. No real point in changing now. We're not expecting anyone else to come by. Blaise took his mother and Theo to Paris for the holidays, Vince and Greg went to Japan to buy a bunch of those Amy things that they like so much, and Pansy's in Egypt. She wanted to visit the Pyramids."

Draco was surprised, his gray eyes widening as Harry started to laugh histerically, shaking with it as he clutched at his heaving sides.

"What's so amusing, my precious Harry?"

"I-It's 'anime'," Harry managed to gasp out, tears of mirth slipping down his slightly-red cheeks. "N-Not 'Amy'..."

"Well, pardon me," Draco teased, tilting his chin up dramatically as he spoke.

"Their voices are so low and deep, and added to that their habit of finishing each other's sentences, can you blame me for misunderstanding them? 'Anime' and 'Amy' are not really that different when it comes to the sounds your tongue makes when you say them."

"I guess that you're right," Harry agreed between slowly-winding down giggles. "I'm sorry that I laughed at you, darling."

"I love your laugh, Harry baby. It's sexy. Besides, laughter is good for our daughter. It's a proven fact."

"Really? I didn't know that. Do you think that we'll ever know each other so well that we'll finish each other's sentences?"

"I'm sure we will, yes. It's a certainty. Just a matter of time."

Ron finally opened his present, thrilled and grinning widely at the pair of tickets to a Chudley Cannons game.

"We figured that Victor might like to go with you," Harry explained with a smile where he was curled up in Draco's arms contentedly.

"And if he's not avalible because of his job, you could always take one of your brothers. I'm sure that they could get off work for one day."

"Thank you, Harry," Ron said happily, moving to hug his best friend tightly. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco was surprised when Ron released Harry to hug him as well.

The embrace was slightly-akward and very short, but it was a good start toward them getting along better for Harry's sake.

Harry gasped softly when he opened one of their gifts from Lucius and Narcissa, pulling onesie after onesie out of the large-bag in bright, gorgeous colors, dark and light-pink, dark and light-purple, peach, salmon, yellow, red, orange, dark, light and sea-foam green, dark, light and robin-egg blue and indigo, followed by matching pants, short-skirts, and tiny-booties.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Narcissa, dear. We are family now, after all."

"Narcissa," he corrected himself, nodding with a smile. "This is far to much, but, thank you."

"You're very welcome, dear."

"Harry."

"Harry," she said, smiling widely.

"I've also started making plans for a nursery here at the Manor. I know that you haven't decided yet where you'll be living after you both finish your education, but I'm sure that you'll be visting here often enough to need one. We can talk later about what you'd like if you want to, Harry."

"I'd like that, thank you."

There were several more gifts from the Malfoy's for Draco and Harry, consisting of a play-pen, changing-table, and a small, light and dark purple-swirled bathing-tub for the baby.

Harry was looking overwelmed at all the stuff, relieved when Draco seemed to understand, using his wand to shrink it all down and place it in the large-bag of baby clothing before sending it to their room.

"Are you alright, Har?" Ron asked him in concern. "You look kinda pale."

"I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine, Ro."

"There's only one more present, love," Draco reassured him, placing a brief, affectionate-kiss to his temple.

"This one's from me for the baby. Then you can take a quick-nap before the Bonding."

"Okay."

Draco handed him a large-package wrapped in light-purple tissue paper, smiling as he opened it with a soft-gasp of surprise.

Inside was a large, soft and fuzzy blanket.

One side was dark-gray, while the other was a deep-plum color.

"This looks familier. I know, it looks like that pillow on your bed at Hogwart's that you seem so attached to."

"That's because it is my pillow," Draco explained, slipping an arm around Harry's shoulders, watching the Gryffindor hold the blanket against his chest, stroking it's softness with one hand absentmindedly as he listened to him.

"It was my blanket when I was a baby. I transfigured it into a pillow because I didn't want to deal with the other Slytherins making fun of me for sleeping with a blanket."

"It's two different colors because we didn't know what we were getting with Draco," Lucius interjected. "My lovely Cissy wanted it to be a surprise."

"And he was," Narcissa said with a fond-smile. "We got a perfect little angel."

Draco's face colored with embaressment, and Harry and Ron snickered, Harry pecking Draco's red-cheek with a loving, affectionate-kiss.

"I agree, Narcissa," the only brunette in the room stated firmly.

"He's the most beautiful person that I've ever known. Inside and out. I could never find another that would even come close, let alone surpass him. He'll be the perfect husband to me, just as he's your perfect son."

"And the perfect father for the baby," Ron added with a wide-grin, flushing as they all looked at him.

"What? He will be."

"None of us doubt that, mister Weasley," Lucius said slowly, his gray eyes sparkling with surprising mischief as he looked at him with a small-smile.

"It is merely... Strange to hear a Weasley championing a Malfoy."

"Technically I'm only half-Weasley, and soon I'll most likely be a Krum."

"True. What do your parents think of that, if I may ask?"

"I haven't told them yet," Ron admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

"They've already got enough to worry about with Harry, even though it's none of their buisness. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George know, but not the others. Ginny is delusional. She insists that Harry's just going through 'a phase' and that he'll come round once she talks to him after Christmas, leave Draco for her and that they'll have a baby within a year after they marry. Mum thinks the same. It gets tiring to listen to."


	28. Chapter 28 Whining Weasley Winter

**Thank You for all your reviews! :**

**Yana5 (Yes. Yes, she is),**

**DoctorMarthaJones, Mika the Dark princess, Sarahamanda, Silvermane1, **

**Hickory (The others, the men, do care who he's with, they just accept that it's Draco because he obviously makes Harry happy. :) About Ron, I just meant that he's half-Weasley because of his father, and half of whatever name his mother carried before her wedding to Arthur. Not that deep at all really. :) Yes, it would be illegal if she did that, and she would get in trouble, though I don't know about Azkaban Wizard Prison, as, unfortunatly, she is underaged. All his brother's know about Ron and Vicktor, except Percy, and they're all happy for him. :) I don't really know how the others will react just yet. We'll see soon, though, I'm sure. :) Kidding, I do know, but you'll all just have to be patient with me. :) I'm glad that you liked Draco's gift for the baby! :) I liked it a lot to. I've been thinking about that for forever! :) Well, Harry might find some things in Potter Manor for her, who knows?... ;) I do! I do! ;) lol.),**

**stupidamericanidioms91**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise you all that the next one will be longer! And... It's the Wedding! Or Bonding, whatever. :)**

**In the meantime, here's a look into what's going on over at the Weasley Household, as requested. :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 28 Whining Weasley Winter**

"I just don't understand it," Ginny sighed, snuggling against her older brother Percy's side where they sat together on the couch when he put an arm around her shoulders sympathetically.

"I thought that Harry loved me, or at least cared about how I felt about him, but now all of the sudden he's gay and in love with Malfoy of all people."

"Did he ever actually say that he loves you?"

"Well, no, but... Are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Gin, I'm just trying to understand the facts here."

"I'm certain that he'll love me once I talk to him after Christmas Break. If he'll just let me explain..."

"That's unlikely, little sister," George said, gliding into the room with Fred and heading for the large folding-table that was groaning under it's load of sugary-snacks, cake, crackers, pies and ice-cream with the necessary cooling-charms.

"And why is that?" Percy asked sharply when Ginny's lower-lip quivered in response.

"Because," Fred interjected after swallowing the bite of pumpkin-pastie that he had taken, whipeing the frosting around his mouth off with a plain, paper-napkin.

"We have it on good authority, meaning a brief-letter from dear Ron, that a Ministry-Sanctioned Bonding took place at the Manor this afternoon. Harry is now officially a Malfoy, large, fancy diamond-ring and all."

"_What_?"

All four of them turned to see Molly Weasley standing white-faced in the doorway to the living-room, shock clear in her eyes.

"Harry is married to Draco Malfoy," Charlie said, walking in in front of Bill with a determined-glint in his eyes.

"They love each other, and you will not interfear with their relationship or you will lose most of your family as well as the respect of your husband. I can't speak for Percy, but I, Bill, George and Fred, and Ron as well, will _never_ come around here again. We're all drawing a firm-line over this. If you don't want to know how serious we are, I suggest that you don't cross it with even so much as one toe or finger."


	29. Chapter 29 You Are My World, Draco

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5,**

**Hikory (Yes, the Weasley's know about Ginny. Yes, they could take legal-actions against her and get a restraining-order if she does anything to try to tear them apart. I think Molly and Ginny will behave, though still be upset, so Harry won't be spending much time with them, or Hermione, either. Percy is not on Harry's side, but that's only because, in my story, he's a major homophobe. He just hasn't revealed that yet, though I'm sure he will soon enough. Most likely when they find out about the baby.)**

**Sarahamanda, Kichy-chan, **

**Vivanah (Wow... I'm flattered. Thank you. :) Here's some more for you to enjoy! :) )**

**Silvermane1, stupidamericanidioms91, DoctorMarthaJones, Violet Fire, Mika the Dark princess, **

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie (Oh goodie! I'm glad, 'cause she's gonna be adorable.. ;) I do, to. It's sad that there aren;t any stories with them.. :( Someone should write one.. Yeah, I do to, but, I have a life to, however much it revolves around my stories.. :) )**

**ashie-slytherin-greenflames, **

**Angelusdeath (Thanks! :) Me to! :) Most likely cry, I'm sure. I'm gonna keep her first name to myself until the birth so it's a surprise. Sorry. But you can make suggestions for her middle name if you want to! :) Please do! :) I don't know about Snape yet. We'll see. He'll be coming to the Manor eventually. They can't leave him out of Christmas. :) )**

**StartAgainAngel (Yeah, me to! Wedding bells are ringing! :) Yeah, I LOVE the pillow thing! It was beautiful! :) Yeah, just a bit...)**

**Okay, I have a quick question before the chapter for all of you. :) Who wants a Ron/Viktor chapter? Just tell me in your reviews, please. Thanks. :)**

**Also, I'd like some names of star constalations from you guys. I need baby name ideas, and it just has to be a star name. I know her first name already, this is for her middle name. Can you help me out here?.. :)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 29 You Are My World, Draco. You And Our Baby.**

After Harry had slept for about an hour, cuddling with the baby-blanket that Draco had given him for their daughter, Draco woke him up reluctantly to get ready for the Bonding.

Dispite the blonde's earlier teasing, they did not wear their pajamas, though they did keep it simple, wearing plain, soft-linen robes.

Draco had woven real white-carnations throughout Harry's long black-braid lovingly, wearing a single black-eyed susan just above his left-temple in his own blonde-locks.

Ron stood one step back and to the side in the traditional-position of a best-man for magical-weddings, Viktor Krum standing behind him with his large hands resting on his shoulders easily thanks to their differance in size.

The Bulgarian-Seeker had arrived at the Manor not long after Harry had gone to his and Draco's room for his nap.

Lucius and Narcissa stood several feet away from the dark and ginger-haired couple, and the family house-elves were all lined up respectfully against the back-wall in the large-room.

An Official Ministry-Bonder stood in front of Harry and Draco with a small-smile on her friendly face.

Draco had made a rough-draft of the vows that they would say to each other while Harry slept, and they had gone over it together before the ceromony.

Harry had made several corrections and added a few things that he hadn't thought of and appriciated.

Draco reached for Harry's hand at the woman's nod, linking their fingers together and pressing his soft-lips to his lover's knuckles.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, accept Harry Potter as your Bonded-Mate? To have and to hold? To care for, cherish and love him? In health and in sickness? To protect him, the child that you have both created, as well as any others that you may decide to have in the future?"

"I promise so. For Always."

She smiled, then looked at the Gryffindor.

"Do you, Harry Potter, accept Draco Malfoy as your Bonded-Mate? To have and to hold? To care for, cherish and love him? In health and in sickness? To protect him, the child that you both have created, as well as any others that you may decide to have in the future?"

"I do," Harry replied, smiling up at Draco with green eyes soft with emotion. "With all my heart."

"Then I now pronounce you married. As soon as you both sign this contract, put on your rings and kiss, you'll be official with all the rights of any magical-couple. Meaning you can seek Ministry-Protection for yourselves or your children if you feel that your lives are being threatened for any reason or in any way. Do you have any questions?"

"No," Draco said, taking the quill that she offered him, bending over to sign his name in his elegant-scrawl before handing the it to Harry and watching him sign as well.

"Thank you for coming out. I know that you most likely had better things to do on Christmas morning, and we appriciate it."

The woman nodded with a smile, using magic to dry their signatures quickly before making a copy of the document, leaving the original on the table and tucking the other away into her robes for the Ministry's Documents as was the normal-custom, watching as Draco drew Harry into his arms and kissed his upturned-mouth tenderly, their lips moving together briefly for a moment before he pulled away with obvious-reluctance to kiss his new husband's nose, followed by his closed-eyelids lovingly.

Harry's green eyes fluttered open slowly, shining like stars and making Draco's breath hitch in his throat as he pressed two of his pale-fingers to the Gryffindor's soft, slightly-parted pink-lips gently.

Neither of them noticed when everyone left the room silently to give them their privacy, to busy staring at each other as they slid the plain, but elegant, wide silver-bands onto each other's fingers with happy smiles.

"You are so beautiful, Harry... I've been... So blind all these years not to see it.. Salazar, how have I been so blind?"

"I expect that you just had a lot on your mind. Besides, my appearance didn't start to soften until about a year before my first transformation, and even then it was gradual."

"Yes, but... according to that book that you gave me, you've always liked me."

"No, I've always loved you," Harry said simply.

"Gryffindors are more open about their emotions then Slytherins. I was never ashamed by what I felt for you, or what I wanted and needed from you. You are, always have been, and always will be my world, Draco. You and our baby. You both are the only ones that matter to me, the most important people in my life. All I need is you both."

Draco smiled, just drawing him into his arms and holding him close, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and closing his gray eyes contentedly.

"I love you, to, Harry. And our daughter. Forever."


	30. Chapter 30 Have Mercy, Harry

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5, **

**DoctorMarthaJones (Thank you for the baby name ideas! I choose her middle name from them, but I'm not going to reveal it until she's born, or her first name either. I can't wait for that chapter! :) )  
><strong>

** Hickory (Yes, Ron and Viktor will Bond, and, no, he will not be disowned. At least, not by the one's that matter. :) I don't think that they will avoid each other, I just think that they won't speak when they see each other. Yes, they are in a relationship, and no, Hermione does not know about Viktor and Ron yet. I expect she'll find out after Christmas sometime)**

**darkroseofwolf, Sarahamanda, StartAgainAngel (Thank you! :) ),**

**Mika the Dark princess, KashinoXIchigo4ever, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever (Thank you! :) **

**PaSaSiOn, pacochico11, Kab-OldEnoughToDie**

**~SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 30 Have Mercy, Harry**

Draco was leaning against the door-frame with an affectionate-smile on his face, watching Harry wandering around the large Malfoy-Library with his nose buried in a book, an expression of amazed-delight on his face.

Harry looked up just then, a brilliant-smile lighting up his eyes when he saw the Slytherin.

Draco felt his whole-body flush with the heat of sheer-want in reaction to that smile, his lower-abdomen clenching tight and causing a soft-moan of longing to escape him as he swayed toward the Gryffindor on his feet.

"God, Harry... Have mercy, I beg of you.."

"What?" Harry asked him in puzzlement and concern. "Are you alright, Draco? You look flushed. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I do not have a fever, and no I am not alright because every time that you smile at me like that I want to bend you over the nearest-surface and make love to you."

Harry gasped softly, his face lighting up with a fierce red-blush at his new husband's explanation, the book forgotten as it fell from limp-fingers, Draco's arms coming around his waist and drawing him flush against his firm-chest, staring into each other's eyes hungrily.

Harry shuddered, licking his plump pink-lips unconsciously as he stared, transfixed by the beautiful gray-depths.

"Maybe we should... Retire to your room?" he suggested breathlessly.

"_Our room_," Draco corrected firmly, releasing him reluctantly to bend over briefly to retrieve the fallen-book.

Then he scooped a surprised Harry up into his arms easily, cradling him against his chest bridal-style as he placed the book in his Submissive's lap, leaving the library and heading down the hall toward their bedchamber quickly.

/

Draco carried Harry into their room, laying him down on his bed and taking the book from his lap, setting it down on the bedside-table before climbing under the covers beside his Mate.

He tucked the blankets around them both, facing Harry, both of them on their sides as he retrieved his wand and vanished their clothes, drawing the Gryffindor close against his body tenderly, dropping his wand onto the mattress as he leaned in to kiss his lover's slightly-parted expectant lips with a gentle-passion that made their hearts soar among the clouds with both the pleasure and pain of it.

"_Draco_.." Harry pleaded in a longing-whisper, his green eyes so-dark with need in the dim, flickering-light from the single, large-candle that must have been lit by one of the house-elves.

"Please.. I love you. Come inside me.."

Draco shuddered, kissing Harry's neck as his hand fumbled through the sheets to grip his wand once he had located its smooth-length, slipping it between Harry's spread-legs and casting the preparation-charm before setting it near his husband's on the night-stand as the Submissive moaned at the feel of the slick-wetness inside his hole and rolled onto his back and opened his thighs wide in offering to him.

Draco insinuated his body between his husband's legs, pressing himself against him intimately, just enjoying the feel of his welcoming, warm-body against his own.

Harry whimpered, trembling beneath him, arching his back with a low-whine to press up closer toward him, twining his arms around his neck, sighing in relief and contentment when Draco finally sank into him, penetrating him deeply and wonderfully.

"_Yes, Draco! Love me! Fill me with your flesh and seed!_"

Draco's pale face flushed at his Mate's words, embarrassed but also pleased by his direct-begging, moving up onto his hands and knees and starting to thrust over him, groaning low in the back of his throat as Harry's hands moved up to clutch at his lower-back above his hips as the dark-haired man keened with his pleasure.

They both found release quickly, Draco pulling out of him reluctantly to lay down beside Harry as he laid his fair-haired head down on his chest, both of them drenched in sweat and panting heavily as the Gryffindor laid his arm around his shoulders and along Draco's beautiful alabastor, shaking back, turning his head to kiss the gorgeous, silky-gold hair above his temple tenderly.

"Draco..." he said softly.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we stay here over the summer? I'd like that. Then, after the baby is born we could move into Potter Manor once we're done with school?"

"It sounds like a plan..."


	31. Chapter 31 Castles, Greenhouses And Warm

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**DoctorMarthaJones, Yana5, Sarahamanda, **

**Hikory (Yes, it's going to be a normal length pregnancy. Harry won't be having the baby until right after (literally) they go back to school for sixth-year, so there will probably be a time-skip soon so that this fic doesn't drag on forever and ever), **

**Mika the Dark Princess, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever**

**Author's Note :**

**I have been busy, busy, busy writing this weekend, so there will be updates of every story that I have that is active as soon as I get them typed up and posted, as well as the first chapter of a new story!**

**So, ENJOY!**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 31 Castles, Greenhouses And Warm Cinnamon-Milk**

"Harry and Draco got me a pair of tickets to a Quiddetch game," Ron said, crossing his ankles where he sat on the bed that he has been sleeping in at the Manor as he watched Viktor walk around and explore the room curiously before sitting down beside him and slipping an arm around his shoulders affectionately.

"They said maybe you could go with me if you're not going to be working. My brothers will go if you can't."

"I have taken the summer off to spend with you, Ron," he said, his lips curving slightly on his dark face as he looked down at him.

"You have?" the ginger-haired boy asked him in stunned-surprise.

"How on earth did you manage that? Aren't your Quiddetch Managers kind of strict about training?"

"I threatened to quit if they did not give me time off to spend with my boyfriend. Of course, I shall continue to train and fly to keep in shape for the upcoming season, but the summer is ours to enjoy."

"Oh," Ron said softly, snuggling into his broad side with a happy-sigh. "Thank you."

"Of course, Sweetling. In order for a relationship to flourish and grow strong you have to invest time and caring into it. You can't expect a plant to grow without earth and water. At least the plants that are in my greenhouse in my castle in Bulgaria will not. I see no difference."

"You have a castle? You have a greenhouse?"

"Yes. I am a First-Son, so I Inherited my father's castle and land when he passed. I had the greenhouse installed because I love plants. However, I am not home as often as I'd like to be because of my job, so most of its care falls to my house-elves."

"Wow. That's amazing. I can't wait to see it. How many siblings do you have?"

"Two little brothers and one little sister. Mother split after the twins were born. She said that she wanted to see the world and that she had no reason to stay since father was gone. If she ever returns the castle knows that she is not welcome and not to admit her within the walls of my home. I went to the Bulgarian Royal Courts to gain custody of my siblings directly after she left, so even if she did try to get them back now, she has no case and would be denied custody."

"Really? That's harsh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We are better off without her in our family, you and I."

"Viktor?"

"Yes, Sweetling?"

Ron blushed at the endearment as he had when he had used it earlier.

"Will you kiss me?"

Viktor just smiled, drawing Ron into his arms, kissing his upturned-lips tenderly.

Ron melted against him, his lips parting on a sigh of pleasure as he leaned into Viktor unconsciously, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Eventually, to their mutual-surprise, the kiss deepened, turning hungry when Ron moaned softly against the larger man's mouth, pushing his hips against his slightly.

"_Viktor_! Please…"

The Bulgarian ended the kiss reluctantly to look down at him seriously.

"Are you sure, Ron? I do not want to rush you. I know that we have been exchanging letters frequently, but I have not seen you since the Tournament."

"I'm sure. I love you. I want you. Please. I need you to make love to me."

Viktor nodded, drawing him even closer, starting to undress him, exposing his pale-skin slowly, tossing his clothes to the floor and locking the door with his wand as he studied him with his dark, sinful eyes.

"You're so white," Viktor whispered in his ear as he reached out to touch his chest with both of his deeply-tanned palms.

"Like smooth-cream, freshly churned. And your hair is like gleaming-copper shining in the sun."

Ron flushed as his boyfriend's praise, pink extending all the way to his pleasure-curled toes in response, trembling as Viktor kissed his shoulder then continued down his body, pressing his lips to all the various-sized freckles that, to Ron's mind anyway, marred his skin with their ugliness.

"And your freckles are-"

"Hideous."

"_Beautiful_," Viktor corrected firmly, lifting his dark-haired head to look up into his eyes as he spoke.

"Like cinnamon speckled over the surface of warm-milk. I love warm cinnamon-milk. Father always used to give it to us to help my sister and I sleep after we woke with nightmares. Now… I make it for her and my brothers."

"And for yourself?"

"No. It's not the same unless someone else makes it for you. I don't know why, it just isn't."

"I think I do," Ron said softly, reaching out a gentle-hand to touch Viktor's left-cheek.

"It's because it's missing the love, isn't it?"

Viktor nodded, reaching up to touch Ron's hand with his, turning his head to kiss the ginger-haired boy's palm lovingly, his eyes never leaving his as he did so.

"Yes, I think that you are right about that, Sweetling. Everyone needs love.."

Ron moaned in agreement, his fingers clutching in Viktor's short black hair as his boyfriend once more set himself to the endless-task of kissing all of his numerous freckles.

Ron whimpered, shuddering in relief when a freckle high up on his right, white inner-thigh put a stop to that since it seemed that Viktor couldn't resist the temptation when it was so close, reaching out and starting to stroke the cream-colored flesh of Ron's cock gently.

"You even have freckles here," Viktor teased him. "Is there anywhere that you don't have them?"

Ron shook his head with a slight-grimace.

"No. I even have two little ones on my tongue, and one bigger one on the underside of it."

Viktor laughed softly, pushing him down onto his back gently.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," he said, kissing him tenderly as he reached for his wand and vanished his own clothes before casting a preparation and anti-conception charm on Ron.

Then he moved over him finally, kissing and stroking him to calm him as he pushed in to the hilt quickly to get it over with.

Ron yelped softly, quivering with surprise at the sting of the sudden-penetration, grateful when Viktor didn't move, allowing him time to adjust to the hard, so hard, thick-length inside him.

Gradually, his body softened under the attention to his eager-cock and the heated-kiss, allowing Viktor to start to rock his hips, thrusting above him now as Ron moaned with unrestrained-longing, his back arching slightly as he pushed up into his boyfriend's thrusts and twined his arms around his neck as he tilted his head back onto the pillows and closed his eyes tightly, his body filled with tension beneath his as they climbed toward release together.

"_Ohh god... Viktor! Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

"_Open your eyes, Ron_," Viktor commanded roughly as he labored over him to bring him pleasure.

"_Look at me_."

Ron's eyes flew open and locked with his, and that was all it took, Ron screaming his name as his body seized and convulsed, releasing as Viktor spilled his seed deep inside him with a deep-groan of almost agonized-pleasure.

Ron went limp then, compliant and trembling as his lover slipped out of him reluctantly and drew him close against his still-heaving chest, shaking as he pressed a tender-kiss to Ron's sweat-drenched forehead, stroking and caressing the ginger-haired man's quivering body to soothe them both as their racing heartbeats calmed slowly.

Ron smiled at him tiredly, leaning his head closer to kiss his lips with a brief, tender-kiss, snuggling close against his larger, protecting body, sighing contentedly when Viktor's arms came around him tightly, holding him there securely.

"I love you, Viktor. That was wonderful. I never knew that it was so.. Fulfilling.."

"I love you, to, Sweetling. Yes, it was wonderful and fulfilling, but that's because we have our love together.. Love is joy. Without love it wouldn't be half as good as it was.."


	32. Chapter 32 Godric And Salazar's Secrets

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5, Sarahamanda, DoctorMarthaJones, Mika the Dark princess, NaKita277, ashie-slytherin-greenflames, **

**Hikory (Yeah, they'll get along with Ron. They might be a little jealous at first, but, wouldn't you be?.. I guess it depends on the story, but I'm going with no in mine. They have to take potions to prepare before it can occur. So, if Ron, maybe, someday, wanted Viktor's baby, they would have to prepare first. Does that clear it up a little?.. :)),**

**Kichy-chan, GeorgieGirl1999, **

**loves-unwanted-qeen (Yes, Voldemort is alive. I don't know exactly what I'll do there, but it won't be 'till after school and after the baby is born),**

**Bella216, StartAgainAngel, hollynoelbehr (Thank you! I love your praise! I love all of your praise! :) )**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 32 Godric And Salazar's Secrets**

Serverus Snape, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, best friend and sometimes-lover of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Godfather to Draco Malfoy, apparated from his home on Spinner's End to the long lane of fine, beautiful white-sand that Lucius had imported at great-expense from the numerous beaches and islands of the Carribbean.

He strode along the path and up to the door, using his wand to ring the magical-bell that would alert the Manor's owners of his expected-arrival before tucking it away into his robes again and waiting patiently on the doorstep to be acknowledged.

Soon, the door was opened by a house-elf from within, and he found Narcissa waiting for him with out-stretched hands.

"Serverus Dearest," she said with a brilliant-smile in greeting.

"Do come inside. Lucius is in the lounge."

"And the children?" he inquired as he placed his hands within hers while stepping across the thresh-hold, accepting her brief-kiss upon his lips.

"Viktor and Ron have gone to the Weasley home. They should return later tonight if all goes well. Draco and Harry are in the library. Wait 'till you hear the news! Oh, but of course they will want to tell you themselves. Best not to ruin the surprise, yes? It is so exciting!"

"Of course," Snape replied, a little taken-aback by her bouncy-ness.

"But you can see them a bit later. Lucius and I have been waiting all morning," she complained teasingly as they walked arm-in-arm to the lounge, leading him inside with a radiant-smile.

"I'm sure," he replied seriously. "I apoligize that I could not be here for the Bonding. It was beautiful, I trust?"

"Mmm.." Lucius Malfoy hummed in answer as he rose up to stand from his favorite gold-leather arm-chair by the currently-empty fire-place to greet him.

"It was very beautiful, and very intimate. We've made a combined-memory of it for you to view later."

Lucius took Serverus's hands in his, drawing him close against him and kissing him with a very-thorough, non-verbal 'Hello'.

Narcissa smiled at them both fondly, calling in a house-elf once they pulled apart reluctantly, sending the creature to the kitchens to make them all their favorite drinks of lemonade, freshly-squeezed.

Lucius sat back down in his large-chair, pulling his wife and the Potions-Master down onto his lap, holding them both close in his affectionate-embrace.

/

Harry looked up from the book that he was reading to look at Draco where he sat with his chin propped in one elegant hand, just watching the adorable-Gryffindor as he read, smiling at him when he looked up at him.

Harry smiled back shyly, a faint-pink flush coloring his cheeks as he closed the book and stood up, leaving it on the surface of the table-top as he walked around it to settle himself on Draco's lap in a compact-ball, curling into his husband's body and laying his head on his shoulder.

The Slytherin hummed happily, enfolding his Mate in his arms protectivly, placing one pale-hand on the dark-haired man's lower-abdomen lightly, closing his gorgeous gray eyes and leaning his forehead against Harry's temple contentedly.

"Did you know about Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Harry asked quietly, causing the blonde to open his eyes again and look at him in confusion.

"Everyone knows about Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry love. They're two of the four Founders of Hogwarts."

"Yes, but.. That's not what I meant. I know that, of course I do. But did you know that they became lovers in their later years?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"The book," Harry answered, pointing at it across the table.

"It was my Christmas-gift from Fred and George. Written by Godric Gryffindor. It's Companion-Book, the one written by Slytherin, is in our bedroom. They said they found them hidden within the building that they purchased to start their joke-shop. Apparently Slytherin never left Hogwarts. It was all a cleverly-developed ruse to conceal their relationship when Salazar became pregnant with their first child. One of many. Fred and George didn't let anyone touch the books but themselves before they sent them to me, but they did have it confirmed that it was the Founder's penmenship by a Historian."

"How many children did they have?" Draco asked, curious now, pressing a gentle-kiss to the delicate-shell of Harry's ear.

"Godric's book doesen't say," Harry answered softly, smiling at the soothing-touch of his lips on his skin.

"It's mostly about how much he loved his Mate. How he felt the first time that they made love, how happy he was when their children were born, that sort of thing. He was the Gryffindor in the relationship, after all. I'd say that I expect Salazar's book to be the less-emotional of the two, except for the fact that, oddly, he was the Submissive in their relationship."

"It's really not all that odd, Harry baby. Slytherins can feel just as much as Gryffindors do, some just have a harder time showing it because of the fear of rejection. Emotional-pain is so much worse then physical. That's why torturing someone's lover is so much more effective then torturing the person themself. Slytherins are cunning and devious, Gryffindors are intelligent and loving. That's just how it's always been, with the rare-exception, apparently like Salazar Slytherin and I."

/

Snape slipped into the library silently, stopping, wide-eyed and open-mouthed in shocked-wonder at the intimate-scene that met his eyes.

Draco was on his knees in front of a standing Harry with the right-side of his face pressed against the Gryffindor's lower-abdomen and his Malfoy-Gray eyes closed.

Harry's eyes were closed as well, head lowered, his hands resting atop his husband's head affectionatly, fingers entwined through his long blonde hair gently.

Peace was on both their faces.

Then the scene changed, shifted, but became no less beautiful for the differance as Draco turned his head and began pressing tender-kisses to Harry's belly through his soft-cream, button-down shirt, one alabastor-hand curling around his Submissive's black-clad, slender, right hip-bone with a gentle-touch that crossed the border into reverance, the other hand moving behind his back to stroke and twine through his Mate's long silky-black hair, which, instead of being done-up in it's usual braid, was loose and free-flowing down his back in a high-ponytail style that Draco had told him he liked a lot when he had put it in that morning after the Slytherin had brushed it until it was free of all tangles and shone like a raven's wings in its black-brilliance.

"Draco?" Harry said, gasping softly in surprise, giggling and squirming, but not pulling away from the repeated-touch of his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm worshiping your belly, Sweet Heart. I know that she'll be small yet, very small, but I want her to know that I love her already, and that I adore her Papa and her with everything that I am and ever will be."

Harry's emerald-green eyes softened with emotion, his red-lips curving into a gentle-smile as he spoke quietly with reassurance.

"She's a part of me, love, a part of you, a part of us. She knows that she's wanted and fiercely-anticipated. She knows, My Darling."

Snape stepped futher into the room, his mouth shifting into an amused-smile when the two finally noticed the other male's presence, the blonde moving to rise quickly.

"No, Draco, please," Snape said, motioning for his Godson not to move from his place at his Mate's side as he sat down on the edge of the table used for studying.

"Don't let my presence disturb you. It's very refreshing for a man of my years to see something so beautiful."

"What do you mean?" Draco inquired, slinging an arm around Harry's waist from his position on the floor and pulling him close, laying the side of his head against his lover's hip-bone as he looked up at his Godfather.

"You're only in your thirties, if that."

"Yes, but my life has not been the easiest, so that makes it seem like much longer. But enough about me. I'm hardly interesting. Now, what's this about a baby I hear? I couldn't help but listen to you both speaking of it just now."

Harry blushed, but he smiled, curling the fingers of his right-hand over Draco's right-shoulder, his arm resting along the back of his husband's neck lightly.

"We're having a baby," Harry answered softly, but proudly, his other hand moving up to his stomach, his palm pressing flat against his still-flat belly gently.

"I know that its a little early, okay, maybe a lot early, but I want her. We want her. We love her, already."

Draco nodded and grinned, pleased with the Gryffindor's words as he spoke now.

"Yes, I love her, to. She's going to be gorgeous."

"I'm sure she will be," Snape agreed with a slight-smile.


	33. Chapter 33 The Christmas Holiday

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**DoctorMarthaJones, Sarahamanda, Yana5, **

**Hickory (Yes, it's both. It's a Triad. Lucius/Serverus/Narcissa. Lucius is the Dominant, Serverus is both, and Narcissa is the Submissive. Yes, Draco knows. He just hasn't mentioned it, because, to him anyway, it's normal. This is the chapter where Ron says what happened when he came out to his family. Yes, I did say that they were going to have a girl-child. It's in Chapter 26 ****Pregnancy Nausea. Anyway, that answers all your questions, and here's the next chapter! : ) ),**

**Mika the Dark Princess, **

**StartAgainAngel (I loved it to! I was melting the whole time I was writing it.. It was like a continuous awww sound.. ;)),**

**HeidiFox, CC-RandomDragon, **

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie (Yay! : ) I'm glad you like her, to! : ) She's going to be beautiful.. How could she not with her fathers?.. : ) I like that, to! I had no idea about the Triad either, sometimes it just writes itself!),**

**JessesBlueHairedTwin, Bella216, choco1996**

**~SilverEars~**

**P.S. Ron's pet-name for Viktor is pronounced "Vikky", like the girl's name, it's just spelled in a cooler way! : ) **

**P.P.S. If any of the fans of my **_**Inuyasha **_**story, **_**The Pleasure With The Pain**_** are reading this as well, the next Sesshomaru/Kohaku chapter is finished, and will most likely by typed and posted on Wednesday if I can manage it! : ) And it's a loooong one, as well as a love-scene, so, be EXCITED! ;)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 33 The Christmas Holiday Comes To Its End**

"So, how was your visit with your family, Ro?" Harry asked lazily from where he was cuddled against Draco's side on the long green-silk couch, the blonde's hand stroking the length of his long, waist-length black-hair tenderly with soft gray eyes.

"It was okay.." Ron answered with a slight-frown, moving closer to where Viktor's arm was wrapped around his shoulders affectionately.

"It could have been worse, but it could have been better."

"How so?" Draco inquired sympathetically.

"Well, first everyone gave me the presents that they'd got me and watched me open them. Then they all asked why Viktor had come with me."

"What did you tell them?" Harry asked worriedly.

"The truth, of course. Most of them took it well. Dad wasn't thrilled, but he took it okay. Ginny and Mum were upset, but they were supportive to. Percy was furious.. I've _never_ seen him so angry before. He usual keeps himself so..bottled up. I tried to talk to him, but.. It wasn't very productive. He just kept yelling at me, screaming obscenities, telling me that Viktor would hurt me. That he would break my heart. Viktor finally got fed up, came in, slapped him, and told him never to talk to his Submissive that way again. Then he scooped me up in his arms, carried me back to the living-room and shrunk the two bags that were full of my presents, set them on my lap, and we left. Percy may be older, but my Viktor is so much stronger. It's all those muscles of his. Man was Percy's face red."

"Wow.. I'm sorry. Did he explain why he was so angry?" Harry asked him.

"Not really, no," Ron sighed, curling closer against Viktor's side.

"I think he was too distraught.. If Mum and Dad get their way, I'll be getting an apology letter sometime.."

/

The Christmas holiday went by faster then they would have preferred, and, all too soon, it was time for Draco, Harry and Ron to go back to Hogwarts, and for Viktor to go back to his job…

/

"I'm going to miss you, Vike.." Ron whispered, slipping his arms around his lover's waist once more, smiling when the former Durmstrang student pulled him closer against his strong chest and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, stroking his fiery-hair back from his face with a gentle hand when he pulled back reluctantly.

"As I will miss you, My Ron," Viktor returned, making Ron giggle as his chest rumbled against his with his deep voice.

"You may owl me whenever you wish, my little Spitfire. I look forward to each and every letter that has been penned by your beautiful freckled hands."

Ron blushed tomato-red at his words, tilting his head back to look up at him with a soft-smile.

"You might regret saying that," the ginger-haired boy teased him.

"I'll have to send you more then two owls a day now.."

Viktor smiled, taking Ron's chin in one strong hand, pulling him up onto his tiptoes and lowering his head to kiss his mouth gently.

"I'll have to hold you to that promise. Have I told you yet what a pretty-mouth you have, my sweet?"

Ron shook his head, trembling, a low-moan escaping his throat despite himself when Viktor pressed his lips to the tiny-freckle that resided just beneath the left-corner of his lower-lip.

The blasted-spot wasn't even visible unless you got right up in his personal-space and looked for it.

Viktor was the only one that he had allowed that close without pulling his wand on them.

"Well it is. A very pretty-mouth. To kiss it all day is one of my deepest desires.."

Ron shuddered, barely hearing the engine of the Hogwarts Express start up behind him.

"I love you, Vike.."

Viktor smiled, kissing him thoroughly one last time, turning him around to face the train, smacking him on the rump with gentle-affection.

"I love you, to, Ron. Go on, baby, on the train with you."

Ron sighed, pouting a little, but he climbed aboard, turning around to face Viktor where he stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, holding onto the handle tightly as the train started to pull away, grinning when the dark-haired man waved at him in farewell, lifting his free-hand to blow his boyfriend a kiss playfully.

"That's my Spitfire," Viktor called, laughing loudly in amusement.

"I'll be waiting here with open-arms for you this summer. I can't wait to take you home, darling."

Ron giggled, his face glowing with joy and anticipation as he nodded and withdrew into the train with a big-smile, heading off down the corridor in quest for the car that contained Harry and Draco.


	34. Chapter 34 Back To Hogwarts

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Mika the Dark princess, DoctorMarthaJones (Thank you! :) I like it, to!),**

**Sarahamanda, ashie-slytherin-greenflames, Kab-OldEnoughToDie, **

**Nocturnal Owl (I'm glad that you like it! So do I! :) Thanks! I like being wished luck! :) I agree, but only because Harry deserves a break, and should be spoiled and loved.. ;)),**

**Ink (I went back and removed some of the hypens from the last chapter, and you sort of right, so I'll not use so many anymore. Thanks. :)),**

**StartAgainAngel (Yeah, but they all took it okayish, except for Percy, which I'll explain later. At least they didn't disown him.. Yeah, me to. I love the Spitfire pet-name, and it sort of just came to me to! :)),**

**Hikory (Yeah, Ron told them that Viktor was coming, just not why exactly, that's all. No, Percy never left his family in mine. Yes, you'll find out soon why. Yes, Viktor graduated. I'm pretty sure that he was seventeen in the fourth book, so, he graduated from Durmstrang at eighteen, in the fifth book, which is when Harry and Draco got together in _An Unexpected Courtship_, and he was already playing professional Quidditch before that, because he played in the World Cup in book four. Make sense?.. :)),**

**CC-RandomDragon (Awww.. Thank you. :) Don't worry about it. I like long reviews, as long as they're nice! :) Yeah, my parents are like that to. I usually just leave the room when they go into one of their gay-hating streaks..),**

**lovesunwantedqeen, InivisibaJones, **

**You all totally ROCK! :) **

**Keep those reviews a-coming, please! O'o *giggles happily***

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 34 Back To Hogwarts**

The first thing that Draco did when they arrived at the castle was to reach for Harry's hand after descending from their carriage, assisting his husband down with a smile, laughing softly in amusement when Harry blushed and fluttered his dark-lashes at Draco playfully, giggling when the gorgeous Slytherin bowed over his hand formally, kissing the back of it and looking up at him with gentle eyes that none-the-less burned with a look that was anything but formal in terms of intensity.

Then Draco surprised Harry when he held out his other hand to Ron when the red-head emerged, helping him down before slipping his arms around both of their shoulders and walking that way with them as Escort up to the castle steps and inside.

/

"Are you sure that you don't want anything else, Harry love?" Draco asked him quietly.

"You need to keep up your strength, you know."

"I'm fine, Draco," Harry sighed, frowning a little and waving away the shiny red apple that the blonde held out to try to tempt his appetite.

"I'm full."

"To full for more treacle-tart?" Draco practically cooed, knowing how he loved the stuff.

"Yes, Draco, to full for more treacle-tart," Harry replied softly. "I can't eat another bite."

"But, Harry-"

"Draco," Ron spoke up, cutting him off quickly from where he sat on his other side before Harry got cranky with him, which he knew had yet to seriously occur in their relationship.

"Leave him be, please. If he's not hungry, then he's not hungry. To much food isn't good for them either. If he gets hungry again later then he can just sneak down to the kitchens and ask the house-elves for a sandwich or two."

Draco sighed, then nodded in acceptance of the ginger-haired boy's logic, smiling in apology to the dark-haired boy.

"I'm sorry, Harry.. I'm just being over-protective. I'll try to cool it down a little, baby."

Harry smiled, leaning over on the bench to press his lips against the blonde's right-cheek gently.

"I know that, my darling Draco, and I appreciate it because it means that you love me, but I do have common-sense, and I will eat whenever I get hungry."

Draco nodded again, pulling him close and just holding him clasped against his side tenderly.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

/

Ginny alternated between sadness and anger all through the Sorting and dinner.

So much so that she was almost actually relieved when Harry, Draco and her brother finally got up and left the Great Hall together.

/

Draco, Harry and Ron ascended the stairs to the Hospital-Wing together, going inside and surprising Madam Pomfrey with their entrance.

"Harry dear," she said, coming over to the three of them.

"I must say that I didn't expect to see you in here quite this soon. What can I do for you?"

Harry's cheeks flushed a little, but he reached for Draco's hand, clasping it tightly in his.

"Well.. Draco and I are a couple now. Have been since the last time that I was here, actually. We got married over Christmas Break."

"Well, congratulations, boys."

"Thank you," Draco spoke up now.

"We are very happy. However, we need your advice about some things."

"Of course. I'm glad to help all of the students any way that I can. It's why I'm here, after all."

"Right. Thank you. Harry's pregnant."

"Oh. Oh my. And.. You want my advice on what exactly?"

"The kinds of foods he should eat, exercise plans, what things aren't safe for him to do anymore until the baby comes."

"Oh. Well, I'll get some things and papers together for you to help. For now though, no flying, so I'm afraid Quiddetch is out for you this season, Harry. And minor-spells are okay for now since it's still early in the pregnancy I'm assuming? But that'll change as soon as you start showing. Then you should not do magic at all because it will harm the babe as it needs all of your energy, magical and physical, that you can safely spare."

"Okay," Harry agreed with a soft-sigh, pouting a little about the fact that he couldn't fly.

"I understand. Which spells are to strong for me now?"

"Any spell that took a lot of your strength before you became pregnant. The Patronus Charm is most likely one of them, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, it is."

"I thought so. For tonight you'll have to sleep in whichever dorm you choose, but I will inform Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Head Master Dumbledore of your new status as a married couple, and the house-elves will be instructed and supervised to set up a suite of rooms on the ground-floor for your use for the duration of the rest of your schooling so that Harry will have to climb up and down stairs as little as possible towards the end of his pregnancy, and, of course, so that you can keep the babe with you and not with house-elves, though a pair of Sitter-Elves will also be provided after the baby is born if you wish for the help, though that is of course your choice as the child's parents."

"Severus already knows," Draco said politely.

"He wasn't able to be at the wedding, but he was there afterwards. He is my Godfather, after all."

"Very well. Now, off to bed with all of you. That babe needs rest."

"Yes," Harry said, covering his mouth as he yawned suddenly.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

She nodded, smiling at them as Draco slung an arm around the Gryffindor's shoulders, Ron following behind them as he guided him out lovingly.


	35. Chapter 35 Ginny Weasley's Fall

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Mika the Dark Princess, HeidiFox (Sorry about the spelling-error. I'll fix it now),**

**DoctorMarthaJones (Sorry about that. I'll fix it),**

**Sarahamanda, Potter-Charmed Child, Nocturnal Owl (Meh, no, I wouldn't do that. I hate that kind of thing..),**

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie (I'm glad! :) It all really depends on how the baby is done, if you get me. Some people just can't do male/male babies right. Thank you, I'll fix it),**

**marksmom, ashie-slytherin-greenflames, **

**Hickory (He's not hungry because he already ate as much as his stomach can hold, and Draco's just being Overprotective Lover and Daddy. :) He can do anything that isn't too energy-sapping, like flying, or strong spells, like the Patronus Charm. As to Potions, he'll have to use a spell to keep the fumes out of his lungs because of the baby, because she's getting everything that she needs from him. Food, Air, everything),**

**CC-RandomDragon, Start Again Angel (He, he.. Awww... ;) Me to! :)),**

**Yana5, DTDY.**

**Thank You all for your reviews and support (and spelling correction), that's really important to me, and even if it's just a minor-boo_boo, I still want to know about it. I wish my stuff to be as close to perfect as possible, thank you. :)**

**~SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 35 Ginny Weasley's Fall**

It was so chaotic the next day because of classes and schedule-confusion that Ginny couldn't manage her mission to find Harry alone and speak to him, so, after dinner, she asked one of the Hogwarts house-elves to take her to Harry's new room, waiting until he left to raise a sweaty, trembling hand to knock on the sea-foam green colored door.

Harry was laughing loudly when he opened the door, but he frowned when he saw her, standing in the half-way open door as he spoke quietly.

"Why are you here, Ginny?"

"Can we talk, Harry? May I come in?"

"Fine," he answered shortly.

"But be quick. Draco's in the shower, and I don't know how long he'll be."

"Why is Draco in your shower?"

Harry looked at her strangely as he let her inside reluctantly and closed the door.

"Because it's our shower, Ginny, not mine only. Draco and I are married now."

"I know that," she said as she looked around the room, noticing one large bed and one smaller one in this room, cheering up a bit at the sight.

"It can't be serious though, if you sleep in separate beds."

"We don't," Harry said with a slight-glare at her prying, pleased when her cheeks colored with embarrassment in response.

"The smaller bed is Ron's. Draco and I promised Viktor that we'd look out for him."

"Oh. Where is Ron then?"

"He went down to the kitchens with the cloak to bring us back some food because the house-elves haven't stocked ours yet. I've been working in here ever since dinner was over. We all have."

"Oh. It looks nice."

"Not this room. The house-elves did that. We're working on the Nursery."

"The... Nursery?.." Ginny repeated in confusion.

"Yes, the Nursery," Harry said slowly to be sure that she understood him once and for all this time, not wanting to deal with her anymore.

"I am With-Child, Ginny. It's Draco's."

Ginny gasped softly, her eyes flying in shock to look down at Harry's flat-stomach then up to his emerald-green eyes as her lower-lip quivered noticeably.

"_Oh, Harry_.. How could you? We were supposed to be together.."

"'We' were never anything, Ginny. We never could be anything. I am a Gay Submissive who is carrying the child of his Soul-Mate. The baby that is the result of our deep love for each other. You obviously thought otherwise, and I'm sorry for that, but I never encouraged it, or you, in any way, and I won't allow it to interfere with my wonderful future with Draco, or the future happiness of our daughter."

Ginny whimpered unconsciously in her pain, turning away from him and running out the door, which Harry promptly slammed shut with a loud-bang behind her before shedding his clothes and tossing them on the bed, going to join Draco in the shower, smiling, relaxing when his lover's welcoming arms encircled his waist tenderly, closing his eyes and laying his head on the blonde's shoulder with a contented-sigh.

/

Draco had just finished scrubbing the shampoo through his blonde hair, jumping slightly in surprise when he heard a door slam shut, and then Harry was suddenly in the shower with him, cuddling close and laying his dark-haired head on his shoulder with a happy-sigh.

Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist, one hand moving to stroke up and down the ridges of his spine soothingly, pressing his lips to the soft-skin of the Gryffindor's neck.

"Who was here, baby?"

"Nobody important."

"Really?"

"Mmm.. It was just Ginny Weasley."

"What did she want?"

"Me."

Draco growled softly, possessively.

"And what did you say?"

"That I am With-Child. I hope you don't mind, but it'll probably be all over the school by tomorrow.."


	36. Chapter 36 Defending Love's Honor

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**CC-RandomDragon, Mika the Dark princess, DoctorMarthaJones, Sarahamanda, Yana5, **

**Hikory (Yes, Madam Pomfrey(?) would have informed all of the teachers so they know not to make him do anything to difficult. Yeah, they're allowed to have Ron there. He'll be helpful to them both, plus soon Harry will be to tired to get frisky anyway because of the baby. I suppose I can divide the room if you want me to, but I don't see how it's a big deal.),**

**marksmom, **

**Nocturnal Owl (oops. My bad, it honestly totally slipped my mind. Um, maybe it isn't happening now 'cause of the baby? Yeah, makes sense. He won't become the Fish-Boy again until it's time for him to give birth. :) I haven't always, and I try to be a little fair, but it doesen't always work when she's so stubbornly-blind to what's going on around her.. :{}),**

**HeidiFox (Awww! Thanks! :)), ashie-slytherin-greenflames, Makeupholic (I like it to! :) He has no reason to be. It's her own fault for being deluded.),**

**CC-RandomDragon (Thank you! *Squeals* :)), Kab-OldEnoughToDie (Here's the chapter where you see some of that. :)),**

**Invisiba Jones (No, it happens in this universe, to. :) Hmm.. Interesting idea.. We'll see. They probally won't have kids for a while yet, anyway. They want time to just be together and settle down in Viktor's castle in Bulgaria with his siblings.),**

**ShadowXMoonlight.**

**Chapter 36 Defending Love's Honor**

Harry entered the Potions classroom and sat down, Draco sitting beside him and putting his arm around his shoulders, pressing his lips to his soft, blushing-cheek gently, his free hand caressing his flat-stomach tenderly.

They had decided last night that even if Ginny hadn't told anyone yet, that they didn't want to keep his condition a secret.

Nobody would be able to say that they were ashamed of their baby.

"So it's true then, Potter?" Seamus Finnagan called out loudly.

"You're married and expecting Malfoy's brat?"

Draco drew his wand from his robes, about to hex the Irish boy, shocked when Harry stood up quickly, gliding over to Seamus's corner of the classroom, lifting his left-fist and punching him square in the face, knocking him out of his chair and onto his ass with the force, standing above him with green eyes blazing with fiery-anger and triumph as he flipped his long black hair back over his shoulder with one hand where it had swung forward with his body's momentum.

Seamus stared up at him in stunned-disbelief, hardly able to believe that much strength resided in such a thin, feminine-looking body.

Harry lifted his head to look at everyone in the room, speaking softly by clearly to convey how serious he was.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear any of you, or anyone else, talk about our daughter that way. You will _all_ give her the respect that she deserves as befits her status as a citizen of the magical-community, and as a child created of a love deeper then anything you could possibly imagine. I, and my husband, will not tolerate anything less, and next time I will not be so lenient in my actions."

"Mister Potter," Snape said softly when he entered the room with his usual sneer on his face.

Harry turned to face him respectfully.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Fifty points will be given to Gryffindor and Slytherin, for your admirable-defense of your daughter and loyalty to your family."

Harry glanced around the room with chin raised and a sneer that would make any Malfoy proud, inclining his head to Snape with a small-smile.

"Thank you, sir."

/

"I just don't understand you anymore, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

She was sitting next to Ron on the couch, while Harry and Draco were whispering where they sat cuddled on their large bed together.

"First you support this atrocity between Harry and Malfoy, resulting in the creation of a child between them, and now Ginny tells me that you are entertaining the notion of becoming Viktor Krum's Submissive, his.. Castle-Wife, I guess."

"I entertain nothing," the red head returned calmly.

"I am Viktor Krum's Submissive. The Bond is Solid."

"_What_? You mean you've?.."

"Yes."

"That's dis-"

"Hermione, I love him!" Ron interrupted her sharply, causing Harry and Draco to look up at them then away quickly.

"I can understand if you don't understand that, and even that you don't accept it, but if you can't keep your mean opinions to yourself, then.. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm sorry, but that's all that I have to say about it."


	37. Chapter 37 Percy's Secret Life

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5, HeidiFox, DoctorMarthaJones, Mika the Dark princess, CC-RandomDragon, Nocturnal Owl, **

**Marksmom (I expect so, yes. Don't know when yet, though. Sorry),**

**Hikory (Yeah, I guess so about the random people not being happy about it thing. No, the war isn't over yet. I don't know what I'll do there.. I think so, yes. She wanted Ron),**

**Sarahamanda, ashie-slytherin-greenflames, Kab-OldEnoughToDie, angelkit (I'm glad that you liked it! :)), **

**ShadowXMoonlight, DarkFlameInfernal, **

**ApathyTookOver (I'm glad that you like it! :) I'm glad! One of my other reviewers said that too.. Most people just can't do male pregnancy right, I know.. :( No, Ron's not a Creature. "Normal Wizards" can Bond, too. :) Aww.. Thank you! :)),**

**RainieYangFAN1 (Awww... Thank you! :)), InvisibaJones, CC-RandomDragon (THANK YOU! :) I LOVE all the reviews I get for this story! :))**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 37 Percy's Secret Life**

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry for the way that I reacted at Christmas time, more sorry then I can say..

I'm not going to make excuses for myself about my appalling behavior, but I need you to understand some things about me, and for that I'll have to tell you a story.

Story Telling isn't something that I'm very good at, never has been, but I'll do my best for you little brother.

p.s. Please apologize to your Viktor for me, and please tell him.. That I'm glad that he hit me.. What I said to you was cruel, and I deserved it.

Your brother,

Percy

**/**

During my fifth year at Hogwarts I became very close with an older boy.

Intimately close.

He was a transfer student from Durmstrang, though he lived with his family in France when he wasn't going to school.

His name was Phillepe.

His last name isn't important.

We fell in love, and he promised to cherish, care for and protect me for always.

I was more happy then I'd ever been before or since, and he told me that he was to.

The end of the year arrived and he swore on his love for me that he would send for me as soon as he got resettled in France and told his siblings and parents about our relationship.

A month passed by with no word of any kind.

Then, finally, a letter came.

It was an official-sealed letter from the Ministry of Magic informing me that Phillepe had made me the Heir to his fortune and land if anything happened to him, and that that also meant that I would care for his family in his stead.

There were none left to care for.

Inside the letter was another informing me that his mother, father, brother and sisters had all been killed by a freak accident.. **(here tears marred the ink so that Ron could barely read the next few lines)**

And me dear, sweet Phillepe..

He had tried to protect his youngest sister from the falling rocks and had taken a bad hit to the back of his head and was in a coma and not expected to live much longer.

I went to France immediately of course.

I needed to be with him.

Even if he didn't make it, I needed to see him one more time, and for him to know that I was there in his final time on this earth.

He eventually came out of the comma, and I had him moved into his home that he had willed to me.

It's where I live now, and why I left so soon after you did on Christmas.

I needed to be with Phillepe.

Only Mum and Dad know about Phillepe, and where I live, and now you.

I would prefer that you keep it to yourself, and perhaps Harry and Malfoy.

The holidays are hard for me, Ron.

I'm grateful that Phillepe and I can be together, but I wish that his family could be with us to.

I never knew them, and I never will now because Phillepe can barely communicate at all.

Now I care for Phillepe, and I know that he loves me, even if he can no longer say it or express it very well.

I know sometimes I seem stuck up and older then my years, but I needed to be strong for Phillepe.

To take care of him.

I've made my choices, and I wouldn't change them even if I could, but when it comes to others, or especially my brothers and sister..

I don't want my life to be yours.

So just be careful what choices you make.

If I had gone with him that day, maybe I would have died, and sometimes I wish I had.

Sometimes I think, what could be worse then this?

But what if I had?

What if I had died and Phillepe hadn't?

Who would have been his caretakers?

I know who, and I'm glad that I survived.

That_ we _survived.

So don't take anything for granted, Ronald Krum-Weasley.

Live every day that you have to it's fullest.

For me, and for Phillepe.

/

Draco and Harry walked into their room late one night after dinner, having just come from their bathroom where they had bathed together, shocked when they both heard Ron crying behind the dark-purple curtain that the redhead had hung up between the two beds so that he could have some privacy for changing and sleeping.

"Ron?" Harry said softly, moving to stand on the other side of the curtain from his best friend.

"Are you alright? What's upset you? Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes," Ron sobbed, not looking up when Harry came around the curtain to stand beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, h-he.."

"What? Did he do something cruel again? Say something to hurt you?"

"N-No. Yes. No. The l-letter."

"Letter? What letter?"

Ron pointed a shaking finger at a piece of paper lying on the bed in front of his crossed legs.

"He apologized, b-but..."

Harry picked up the letter, sitting beside Ron on the mattress as he began to read it's contents slowly.

By the time he finished reading he was crying as well, dropping the letter and putting his arms around Ron, the two of them sobbing together.

Draco came around the curtain, gaping in shock when he saw them together crying, moving to pick up the letter warily.

He dropped it as though burned, moving to the edge of the bed to wrap his arms around them both as he tried to comfort them, laying his fair-haired head on top of theirs and closing his eyes as tears slid down his usually pale face slowly.


	38. Chapter 38 Treasured Discoveries

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5, BellaxEdwardfreak, DoctorMarthaJones, marksmom, CC-RandomDragon, Sarahamanda, loves-unwanted-qeen, luvsHP, Kab-OldEnoughToDie,** **ashie-slytherin-greenflames,**

**Hickory - I'm glad that you still like it! :) I don't know about Ginny, though I expect we'll find out eventually. I have a vague idea now about what to do with her.. :)),**

**Angelic Abomination,**

**Divdibs - I'm glad that you like it! :) Yeah, that's in the plans for the story for next Christmas that they all go to Percy and Phillipe's home! :)),**

**ShadowXMoonlight, Valinda Blade, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever,** **goingghostly96, Happygolucky103, NaruHina02, jgood27)**

**~SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 38 Treasured Discoveries**

The next morning Ron woke curled at the bottom of Harry and Draco's large bed with no memory of how he had come to be there.

The two lovers were curled around each other lovingly, still sleeping peacefully, Malfoy's right hand resting lightly on the Gryffindor's belly through his pajamas.

He moved to crawl out of the bed, surprised when Draco reached out with his other hand to grab him by the wrist, his gray eyes opening slowly to focus on Harry first, then him.

Draco smiled, his eyes soft with sleep as he released him, shocking him further when he leaned in close to place a brief-kiss on his forehead before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Good morning, Ron."

"Good morning, Draco," he said, moving back to his side of the room and behind the curtain to dress for the day.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead, then his mouth, smiling, laughing softly when Harry groaned and stretched in reaction, blinking open his sleepy-soft emerald eyes as his lips curved into a smile, staring up at him happily.

"Good morning, Harry love."

"_Mmm_… Morning, Draco.. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. I was thinking. It's Saturday. Why don't the three of us go into Hogsmeade together? We could do some shopping for the baby. What do you think?"

"It sounds wonderful, Dray. Let's go."

"I thought you might like the idea.."

* * *

><p>Draco laughed; smiling indulgently as Harry once again gasped softly, his green eyes wide with excitement as he tugged the Slytherin behind him by the sleeve of his robes into a tiny shop in Hogsmeade by the name, according to the comical, magically-animated sign, The Wiggily Wand Of Wanda, Ron rolling his eyes in amusement as he followed them inside.<p>

A large woman with short, reddish-blonde curly hair came out of the back from behind the sale's counter, her expression open and friendly as she studied the three of them curiously, holding out her big hand to Draco, sensing somehow that he was the Protector of the other two males.

"I'm Wanda," she said, smiling as Draco shook her hand with a nod.

"Welcome to the Wiggily Wand. Is there anything I can help you find?"

Draco shook his head, putting his arm around a practically-bouncing Harry's shoulders, squeezing gently to try to calm him a little.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. That's Ron Weasley. And this," he said, nodding in Harry's direction with a smile.

"Is Harry Malfoy-Potter, my Mate. I think he just wants to look around. We're having a baby, so we needed to do some browsing for gifts and necessities. I think we've been in every shop on the street but yours."

Harry blinked, squirming against Draco's side slightly, eager to look around the shop's overflowing shelves for treasures for the baby.

"Alright, Harry," Draco said, releasing him from his one-armed embrace after kissing his soft-black hair tenderly.

"Have fun, and be careful, love."

He was surprised when Harry giggled, going up on tiptoe to kiss Draco's cheek before bouncing over to the large store window excitedly.

"Congratulations on your baby," Wanda said, watching Harry with a smile.

"Thank you," Draco said, watching Ron wander off among the shelves.

"We are very happy."

Harry practically squealed with excitement at something that he had found in the window, probably whatever he had seen from outside that had made him want to come inside.

"Draco, you've got to come see this!"

The Slytherin smiled at Wanda, rolling his eyes at his lover's actions in amusement, moving to join him where he stood by the window and slipping an arm around his shoulders before turning his attention to whatever had caught his Mate's eye.

Sitting in the window, surrounded by a perfect-circle of fresh, fragrant, stemmed white-lilies, was a pure-white stuffed dragon about the size of a thestral colt.

Draco glanced at Wanda when she came over as well, but she showed no signs of protest when Harry reached out a hand to touch it.

The dragon's skin was clearly something special, as it had a slightly-metallic sheen, and the white hair on the tip of the long tail and the lion-like mane around its neck almost glittered like tiny fireflies.

"It's so _soft_.." Harry said almost reverently. "What is it made out of?"

"Dragon scales," Wanda answered him.

"Procured from a large, white male that had died of old age. And white and cream satin-cloth to form the body, stuffed with common-cotton. The hair is unicorn. A gift from a beautiful mare that I visit whenever I take a day off from running the shop. I just completed it and placed it in the window yesterday."

"_You made this_?" the Gryffindor asked in astonishment.

"Yes."

"It's _beautiful_..."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Draco?.."

"Yes, baby?"

"I'd really like to have this for the baby.. I think she'd really like it."

"How much?" the Slytherin inquired of Wanda.

"Oh. Are you sure? With materials and the labor-hours, it's not exactly cheap.."

"Money is not an issue," Draco said in answer.

"My babies deserve only the best that I can give them. Harry and her."

They had already decided between them that they would use the money in Draco's vault to buy everything that they needed, including supplies for their last year of schooling next year, reserving the money in Harry's vault for emergencies.

"Very well then," Wanda said approvingly.

"Pippa."

A tiny female house-elf appeared with a loud-pop at her call, wearing a small yellow sundress.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Would you please wrap up the dragon for Mr. Malfoy and his husband while they continue to shop?"

"Of course, Mistress."

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called out from somewhere in the back of the shop as Pippa moved to pick up the dragon carefully and take it behind the counter to be wrapped for them to take with them when they left.

"You probably want to come see this!"

Harry giggled again, taking Draco by the hand with a wide-grin, tugging his husband after him as he bounced off to find what Ron had discovered hidden among the shelves in back of the shop.

When they found the redhead he pointed to something next to himself.

Sitting there, where Ron had obviously cleared away some of the junk around it with his wand, on a wide, thick-base made of black-wood that just reached Harry's hip-height, was a large, silver-black clam-shell that has swirls of silver, emerald-green, deep-purple and deep-pink swirling over it's dark-surface in a show of light as they watched in awe.

"Wow.." Harry breathed softly. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Ron admitted.

"I thought you might, being a.. you know."

"No one knows what it is," Wanda said, coming from the front of the shop to join them near the shell.

"It's been here for years and years. It's beautiful, of course, though I've never seen it swirl like that. The only thing that I do know about it is that the shell is made entirely of pure, black pearls."

Harry blinked, nodding as he reached out with both hands to touch it, curving his palms around the sides of the shell's smooth, cool-surface, slightly-startled, releasing it and stepping back when a sift hissing sound came from within the shell's depths.

As they watched, a thin-line appeared on the shell that had been solid before the Gryffindor had touched it, the top-half of the shell lifting up and away from the bottom-half 'till it came to rest leaning back against the shelf behind it.

The bottom-half of the shells insides was lined with a soft, deep-purple velvet, while the top was lined with a deep-pink of the same material.

The whirling sound came again, and a concealed-compartment in the top-half of the shell slid open, a black-wood stick-like thing coming from within, a slight-click sounding as another part came out of the end of it with it's wooden-tip pointing down towards the bottom of the shell in a graceful, black-wood arc shaped somewhat like the lowered-neck of a swan as it grazed for grass with it's beak.

Next came soft popping-noises as small, magically-animated crystal-figures appeared hanging from many silver-strands of something that looked like twisted-hair in the middle of the arc of black-wood in a wide-circle.

There was a tiny, delicate silver-gray clam-shell much like the larger one that it was inside, two shimmering seahorses, one light-pink and one sunny-yellow, two fish, sky-blue and a sea-weed green, two salmon-colored starfish, and finally, two clear-crystal sand dollars.

The mobile started to spin in a slow-circle, the quiet, soothing sound of underwater-bubbles filling their ears.

"Is.. is that what I think it is, Draco?.." Harry asked softly as he stared unblinkingly at the shell.

The Slytherin moved back to stand behind him, slipping his arms around his Mate's waist gently, holding him close against his chest and placing his chin on Harry's shoulder as he answered him.

"It must be, baby.."

* * *

><p>Daniel swam along the hallways in the Atlantean Palace, entering the Throne Room and the Audience Chamber and approaching the Thrones quickly with a flick of his strong light-blue tail and a swirl of his sandy-brown hair from the momentum when he came to a stop with his head bowed respectfully as he waited to be acknowledged by his King and his Consort.<p>

King Neptune and his Mate, Jason, were talking in a murmur of low-voices, Jason's hand resting on the King's forearm lightly as Neptune laughed warmly at something that his lover of centuries had said to him before turning his attention to Daniel.

"Yes, Dani?"

"I am sorry to interrupt, my King," he explained quietly. "But.. The Shell-Cradle has been found."

Neptune instantly became more serious at this information.

"Not at all, Dani. The Shell has been activated?"

"Yes."

"Did you manage to get a read on its location?"

"Yes, my King."

"Where is the Shell-Cradle now?"

"England."

**Author's Note : Okay, first off, I am sooo sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter for you guys. I'm just so busy these days, and hopefully I'll be getting that job soon, so it'll be even worse.. :(**

**But, in order to make up for it, I'm going to let you chose what happens next this time! :) It'll be like a voting booth type thing. Just review and tell me your desire. ;) The bigger number of votes will decide it. Either way, both of the things _will_ happen, but this'll just decide what happens first. :)**

**Okay, first option.**

**Neptune, Jason, and Daniel (Dani) come to England to find the one who activated the Shell-Cradle.**

**Or..**

**Sirius Black comes back from his Mission for the Order of the Phoenix to find Harry unexpectedly living in Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, and pregnant. The reason that Sirius didn't know about any of this stuff was because Harry couldn't contact him for fear of blowing his cover where he was.**

**Anyway, votes people?.. :)**


	39. Chapter 39 He's Here, He Knows

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Mika the Dark princess, HeidiFox, ApathyTookOver (THANK YOU! :)), Kate101, demoncookie8D, DoctorMarthaJones, Yana5, **

**Hikory (No, it was _not _Harry's cradle. Yes, the Shell Cradle _was_ there for a reason, Harry needed it for the baby. As to how it got there, I don't know. But, Neptune does. I'm hoping he'll tell us all in the next chapter.. ;)),**

**ashie-slytherin-greenflames, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, Angelic Abomination, **

**InvisibaJones (I don't know about the Wanda and Pippa thing. Maybe. Maybe Neptune, Jason and Dani will go to her shop because Harry will tell them that's where he got it from?.. We'll see. :)),**

**Kab-OldEnoughToDie, , VAMPGIRLYGIRL, pacochico11, A Nonny Mouse, LoonyWolves96, **

**Seq (Wow... O'o THANK YOU! That's amazing! :) I'm really glad that you like it so much! :) I hope this chapter doesen't dissapoint! :)),**

**kamages (Wow.. O'o I'm flattered! :) I don't know where Voldemort is. Hopefully dead. We don't need anymore drama up in here. Uh, hem.. :) When the story started it was fifth year, now it's sixth year, soon to be seventh and last. :) Yeah, I LOVE Ron and Vicky, too! ;) They're sooo cute! ;) I already had people give me ideas for her middle name, as I had already chosen her first, sorry. :( Actually, not Dani for the baby, 'cause he's too old. And gay. ;) By the time she grew up, he'd be OLD. :) But I'm thinking maybe his little (unborn) brother?.. I'll think on it. :) There should be a lot of the merpeople next chapter. I'm going to try to make it even longer then this one if I can manage it! :) I don't know about that not being a long review, it's one of the longest I've gotten! :) So, THANK YOU! :)),**

**ChrisCriss (Ohh? Your lover's name is Jason? Mine was too, on an rp game I like to play. Then he left me.. :( But, cool that's his name! :)),**

**Daenin, ShadowXMoonlight (What's that mean? Did you not like it?.. :(), RaeNSesshy4Life (Hmm.. We'll see about the Arthur Weasley thing.. Maybe. :)), **

**Knarx (Awww.. THANK YOU! :) I LOVE it, too! :))**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Author's Note : **

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but, this chapter is _really _long, so ENJOY! :)**

**Also, I thought it was about time that we had some more Harry/Draco loving, so.. ;)**

**I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. It let them be together in a different way then they have before, because Harry can't Bottom right now 'cause of the babe, but yet let Draco mantain his position of Top over Harry. I wasn't sure if I could manage that, but, I think it turned out alright! ;)**

**Tell me what you think! ;) **

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 39 He's Here, He Knows**

Sirius Black, Godfather to one Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, stood outside Albus Dumbledore's office, raising a hand to knock.

"Enter," came from within, and the door opened for him on it's own.

"Ah, Sirius," Dumbledore said when he strode briskly to the large-desk where the much older man sat.

"Welcome back. Your mission went well, I trust?"

"Well enough, yes. I'd like to see Harry now, if I may."

"Of course. Dobby will escort you to their rooms."

"_Their_ rooms?"

"Yes. Mr. Weasley, and Mr. and Mr. Malfoy are sharing a suite of rooms on the ground floor near the kitchens."

"_Misters Malfoy_?" Sirius gasped, his disbelieving expression full of stunned-question.

"Draco and Harry, yes. I will leave the explaining that's to be done to Harry and Ronald. It's not my place to say anything."

"Very well. I'll go now, then."

"Of course. Dobby?"

The house-elf appeared with a loud crack in front of them.

"Master Dumbledore called, sir?" Dobby asked in his high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Dobby, I did. Please escort Mr. Black to his Godson Harry's suite of rooms? He wishes to see him."

"Of course, sir."

Dobby reached out to touch the hem of Sirius's robes, bowing respectfully before taking him away with a snap of his long fingers.

* * *

><p>They reappeared together outside Harry, Draco and Ron's rooms, and Dobby nodded to him before disappearing again.<p>

Sirius took a deep-breath, gathering himself, then he lifted a hand to knock, waiting a few moments for acknowledgement, becoming concerned when he got no answer.

However, when he opened the door a crack, not enough to see in, just to hear, the reason why became apparent.

There was very loud music playing in the room, and, as he pushed the door open further quietly, he saw Harry.

His Godson was dancing to the music, eyes closed as he swayed to the rhythm, his black hair, much longer the Sirius remembered it, trailing behind him as he moved like a long silk-banner.

He could faintly hear the sound of a shower running in the other room.

Harry smiled, opening his green eyes then as another song began, a softer one this time, romantic, but also like a lullaby, confusing Sirius when he started to unbutton his light grey dress shirt slowly.

He was about to enter the room before he would see pieces of his Godson that he'd rather not, but then..

"Hey, Harry?" Draco called out from the other room.

"Are you coming in, or not? The water's going to be cold soon."

Harry sighed, his lips curving into a smile as he continued to unbutton his shirt, his emerald eyes softening even further with..

Affection? Love?

Sirius couldn't tell.

"I just want to dance while Ron's hanging out with his brother's, Dray. We can shower together later, alright?"

"Of course, babe. I'm nearly finished, anyway."

Sirius's eyes widened at this, surprised when Harry giggled loudly, his back to him when he finally tossed his shirt aside onto the bed.

"_Oi_!" Draco said, his tone playful as he chastised Harry.

"Get your filthy mind _out _of Knockturn Alley, my husband. I was _not_ wanking."

"Sure you weren't," Harry drawled in his best Malfoy imitation.

"_Father_?" the blonde called in mock surprise.

"When did you get here? I thought that I was speaking to my Harry-Bear."

"_Harry-Bear_?" the Gryffindor choked out in surprise.

"Where on earth did that come from?.. It makes me sound like your tame black bear.."

"You don't like it?.." Draco asked, sounding a little disappointed now at his reaction.

"I.. I don't know. It just sounds weird," Harry explained, still dancing with his back to Sirius gracefully, hearing the water shut off now.

"But I suppose that I could get used to it."

"What would you like better, then?"

Sirius waited for the boy's answer as Harry hummed in thought, his dark eyes fixed on his Godson's wedding band.

"I like Pet," he finally admitted. "It sounds sweet."

"Pet? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Pet it is, then."

Harry smiled, then he gasped softly, one hand lifting up to touch his belly gently.

"_Draco_!"

"Yeah?"

"_Come, quick_!"

Draco gasped, and he was out of the bathroom in an instant, wearing nothing but a poorly-fastened silk dressing gown, his long blonde hair in wet, unMalfoy-like disarray, obviously checking the Gryffindor over with dark, steel-gray eyes for injuries, sighing in relief when he found none.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry smiled; turning his body enough that Sirius could see his belly now, the blood draining from the ex-convict's head at the sight.

His Godson was _pregnant_.

Pregnant, and married to a _Malfoy_.

Harry reached out a trembling hand, taking Draco's in his, his green eyes glistening as he pressed it palm-down against his round stomach gently, linking their fingers together there.

"She's kicking," he explained, tears of joy falling down his face as he looked at Draco with a tremulous-smile.

"_She's kicking, Draco! Can you feel her_?"

"_Yes_," the blonde whispered reverently, his robe slipping down and off one white-shoulder as he drew him close into his arms, lowering his head so that his lips were just above his black-haired lover's.

"_Yes, I feel her_…"

Then his mouth was on Harry's, pressing down firmly over his lips, causing them to part slightly on a soft, shaky-moan of delight beneath his, the Gryffindor clutching at his forearms as he whimpered with pleasure and unrestrained-longing.

That was when Sirius left, intending to see Harry later, after he reported to Dumbledore, seeing as his Godson was otherwise occupied with his.. husband.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Godric, Dray<em>," Harry moaned, clinging to him and panting as the kiss ended.

"It's been _so long_.. Or maybe it just feels that way to me because I love you so.. _Draco_.. No. No, Draco, we _can't_.. _The baby_.."

"Why not? I never heard Madam Pomfrey forbid sex."

"But I can't.."

"I know, you can't be penetrated, love. But Pomfrey never said anything about.. about you loving me."

Harry's head flew up to stare into his Mate's eyes in shock at his words.

"Are you.. Are you serious?.."

"Only if you wish to. I know that you've never done it before, and.. and neither have I."

"I.. I don't know if I.. if I can do that, Dray.. I don't.. I don't want to hurt you.. I just.. Just don't feel comfortable controlling.. Maybe if you were still on top?.."

"Sure, we can do it that way if that's what you want. I only want to make you happy, my love."

The Gryffindor nodded, smiling at him with soft, emerald-green eyes, starting to remove the rest of his own clothes slowly, seductively, dropping his pants and boxers over his shirt on the bed, lifting his own hands to run them down over his bare chest, his eyes fixed on Draco's face as he licked his lips deliberately, rubbing his thumbs over his already-pebbled nipples lightly, quiet, huffing-pants escaping his lips at his own touch.

Then he made a soft sound of surprise deep in his throat, his eyes closing blissfully as he tilted his head back, trembling as his hands were brushed aside tenderly by Draco's, moaning loudly as the blonde rubbed and pinched his aching nipples, rolling them between his fingers lovingly, tugging gently as he moved closer to Harry, lowering his mouth to touch the Submissive's parted-lips with his, softly at first, then harder, coaxing a quiet-whimper out of his sweet Mate when his hands released his nipples to slide down together to curve over his rounded-belly, his pale thumbs caressing the warm, firm skin around his navel affectionately as he kissed him deeply.

"_D-Draco_!" Harry moaned into the kiss, the blonde shuddering with loss as the brunette moved away suddenly.

The hurt was healed instantly, however, because Harry lay down on his back in the middle of the mattress on their bed, his arms held open toward Draco in welcome, his right foot braced on the bed so that his leg was bent at the knee, thighs spread open in acceptance and love.

Draco smiled back, untying his silk dressing gown quickly so that it drifted down gracefully through the air to pool around his feet before lowering himself down into his lover's embrace, careful not to place pressure on Harry's tummy, staring down into the other man's green eyes happily.

"Harry.." he whispered, so-quiet his voice as he pressed his lips to the side of his face briefly.

"Yes?" the Gryffindor whispered back, his eyes shining as he looked up at him.

"I love you.. I love you more then life itself."

Harry gasped softly, his lips parting on the sound as he pulled Draco down by his shoulders into a brief, but fierce, kiss.

"_Draco_, oh _Godric_.. I can't- I need you.. _Please_!"

Draco nodded, using his wand to summon a jar of special-oil that they had purchased on their trip to Hogsmeade before their Fated visit to The Wiggly Wand Of Wanda from a nearby table, setting it on the bedside table next to Harry's head carefully before unscrewing the lid and placing it near the jar silently.

"Prepare my body for your pleasure, My Darling. And for my own."

Harry shuddered at his eloquent order, nodding wordlessly, dipping his fingers into the jar, trembling and biting his lower-lip at the sight before him as Draco lifted his glorious, naked body up slightly, looking down and deep into his eyes with a tender smile, spreading his thighs wide to reveal his tight, pink hole where he straddled his husband's hips.

The Gryffindor reached out his shaking hand to touch him hesitantly, just barely brushing the oil-damp warm pad of his thumb over the rim of the Slytherin's virgin rosebud, stunned when his lover's opening _clenched_ down even tighter in response, his grey eyes darkening instantly, dilating with pleasure as his lips parted on a soft, gasping-moan sound that sent instant and immediate lust straight to Harry's suddenly rock-hard cock.

"_Two fingers_!" Draco commanded breathlessly, already panting softly, his bare chest rising and falling attractively with expectation of what was to come.

"Give them to me, Harry! _Touch me_!"

Harry shuddered beneath him, licking his dry lips unconsciously as he nodded, pressing two of his slick fingers against the tight-ring of muscle, gasping softly at how _hot_ it was to watch his fingers, watch a part of him, disappear within his husband's body slowly.

Even hotter was Draco's reaction to their presence there, watching in awe with his wide green eyes, shocked when the gorgeous blonde writhed atop his body sensually, his lips parting further as he panted heavily, moaning loudly and tilting his head back, baring his throat to Harry as his hips rolled repeatedly, taking the fingers deeper into his body with a quiet whimper.

"_Ahhhh_! _Har-ry_, _yes_!" Draco gasped and shuddered, trembling as he clutched at Harry's slim shoulders unconsciously when his fingertips brushed over something within him that made his body light up with the intense heat of need.

"_Ohhh_, _Salazar_, Pet! _Fuck yes_, right _there_!"

Harry grinned up at him even though he couldn't see it because his grey eyes were closed in absolute bliss, his emerald eyes burning as he purred deep in his chest with contentment as he wriggled his fingers around inside to stretch his pulsing opening wider to take his cock gently.

Harry slipped a third finger into him as soon as there was room, and Draco moaned low, panting as he continued to rock himself on his lover's fingers, shaking as he stared down into his eyes, at a loss for words about what he was feeling in this silent, perfect moment.

Thankfully, Harry seemed to know and understand what the next step was.

"Are you ready, Draco?" he asked softly, his face _so loving_ as he looked up at him with unblinking eyes.

Draco nodded slowly, swallowing, and the Gryffindor seemed to sense his slight anxiety, because he lifted up his free hand, rubbing his back and the base of his spine to soothe him tenderly.

"Hey.." Harry said quietly, smiling reassuringly when their eyes met.

"It'll be okay. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to. I only want to give you pleasure. This is for you, baby. Can you do that, Draco, my love? Can you give me your pleasure?"

The Slytherin shuddered, shaking as he licked his parted lips, nodding again, a soft whimper of loss escaping him as the fingers slipped from his body gently.

"Then ride me, darling. I'll be your broomstick anytime you need me," the Gryffindor whispered throatily, collecting some more oil from the jar, surprised when Draco grabbed his hand and transferred some of the slick substance to his own palm, trembling suddenly as the both of them spread the oil over Harry's cock together, their hands brushing with every intimate stroke as they stared into each other's eyes in comfortable silence but for their quiet pants and moans.

Then they both let go as Draco leaned down to press his lips to Harry's, making the Submissive quiver as the gorgeous blonde linked their oil-slick fingers together, his hand on top of Harry's as he pressed them to the right side of the Gryffindor's bare chest tenderly as he kissed him for long moments before pulling back reluctantly, leaning their sweat-soaked foreheads together and staring down into his Mate's dark, kelp-green eyes lovingly.

"My sea-boy," Draco corrected him softly, licking Harry's lower lip briefly and making him shudder and groan with stunned pleasure.

"I am going to ride my sea-boy.."

"_Oh, yessss_!" Harry hissed, arching his back unconsciously as Draco moved into position, pushing down with a high-pitched, shaky whine so that his body absorbed the evidence of the other man's need slowly.

"Oh, Godric, _Draco_! You're _so h-hot_! _So t-tight_! _Ohhh, sweet Salazar Slytherin_!"

Draco smiled tightly at his lover's words, but he was trembling and shaking, and not in a good way, his dark gray eyes holding mostly pain as he answered Harry through clenched teeth.

"I know."

Harry blinked, looking up at him in surprise at his tone, gasping in concern at the expression on his beautiful face.

"Oh, Draco, baby.. You're hurting… What can I do?.."

"Just touch me, Harry. It will make the pain go away. It always works to help you feel good."

"Okay."

Harry ran his hands down Draco's spine gently, rubbing the silky-skin at the base of it tenderly, relieved when the blonde sighed softly and relaxed a little in response, leaning his forehead against Harry's right shoulder.

Harry smiled, his green eyes gentle as he curled his palms around Draco's firm, smooth bottom, squeezing and stroking his naked cheeks, trying to soothe him and take away his pain.

Draco shivered, the sensation traveling along his entire body all the way to the tips of his toes, relaxing _all_ of his muscles as his breath came in soft, huffing pants against his lover's bare shoulder, making the Gryffindor smile again as his hips started to move in slow, at first hesitant circles, then faster once his inner muscles relaxed fully, embracing Harry's presence within his body as the pain faded away completely.

"_Mmmm, Harry_…" Draco moaned quietly, still rolling his hips as his elegant hands clutched at Harry's shoulders, quivering as the Gryffindor slid the fingers of his left hand up his pink-fleshed divide lovingly.

"You feel _so good_ inside me.. _So hard_.. I feel so _full_.. So… _complete_. Is this how it is for you, Pet?"

"Yes," Harry said with a tender smile, drawing Draco's face down for a sweet kiss, kissing him for long moments as their bodies started to shake with coiled tension and the need for release, both of their hips pumping now as they fought their way to the edge of that sheer precipice together.

The blonde man gasped suddenly, his muscles tightening around Harry as he arched his back with a loud cry, his gray eyes wide open, head tilted back as he shuddered, feeling the Gryffindor's hot seed fill him as they came, both of their hands clasped tight in the others pair as they leapt into the glorious freefall of their freed passions, panting heavily as he pulled away reluctantly and slumped down onto his back in a shaking, sweaty heap beside Harry so that he wouldn't crush him and their baby, feeling limp and immensely satisfied, well loved as Harry drew him close against his side, rubbing his back and hip with a soft sigh of happiness, nuzzling his cheek with his affectionately and kissing the hollow below his left ear tenderly.

"I love you, darling," the Gryffindor whispered, snuggling closer to him in the bed contentedly as he started to stroke his long blonde hair gently.

"I love you, too, Harry. For longer then Forever."

Harry's cheeks flushed pink, giggling quietly and kissing his cheek, reaching for his hand and linking their fingers together as he started to drift off to sleep, resting their clasped hands on his rounded stomach lightly.

"Far longer then Forever," Harry corrected with a grin, his green eyes lit with joy and love as he looked into his husband's beautiful gray eyes.

Draco nodded in agreement, smiling as he placed a brief, smacking kiss on Harry's lips, staring down into his eyes for a long time before laying his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder, closing his own as they drifted into dreams together.

"Far longer then Forever.."

* * *

><p>Harry sat next to Draco and Ron at the Slytherin table, his hand linked with the beautiful blonde's on top of the table's smooth, wooden surface, surprised when Hedwig flew in with the usual parliament of owls, dropping a plain white envelope in his lap before landing on his shoulder and nibbling his long dark hair with an affectionate shriek, nuzzling the side of her feathered face against Draco's before exiting the Great Hall with the other birds gracefully.<p>

"Open it, baby," Draco encouraged him, squeezing his hand gently before letting go reluctantly so he could.

"But.. I never get mail."

"Who's it from?"

Harry opened the envelope, pulling the single sheet of paper out, reading the name printed on the outside of it, his face lighting up as he read the single word printed in a messy scrawl across the page.

"Padfoot"

"It's from my Godfather."

"Really? I didn't even know that you had one."

"Mmm.. He's away on a mission for Dumbledore, or I would have asked him to come to the wedding. I'm surprised that he was able to send this. Maintaining his cover is essential.."

Harry opened the letter now, his face going pale as he started to read its contents.

_"Dearest Harry," Sirius said as he wrote._

"_I am penning you this note to let you know that my mission is completed. I am back at Hogwarts for now, though I intend to go home soon. I stopped by your rooms to see you immediately after I returned, but.. I shall simply say that you were otherwise occupied at the time. Don't worry, I left before I saw anything, but I might suggest turning down your music in the future. I am quite exhausted, from traveling you know, so I shall see you after dinner. I must rest. _

_Your loving Godfather,_

_SB_

_P.S.. Perhaps you could bring me something to eat? I would appreciate it."_

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly, touching his shoulder in concern at his unhealthy coloring.

"What's wrong, my love? Is he unwell? Is that why he sent the letter?"

"No, he's.. He's here. In the castle. And he knows about us. What.. What can I do, Draco? I think I'm going to be sick.."

Draco's gray eyes widened at his announcement, drawing the Gryffindor close into his arms regardless of the many eyes that he could feel on them, rubbing his back to try to soothe him, kissing his cheek gently as he cradled him against his chest, whispering in his ear tenderly.

"It's okay, Harry. We can handle this, baby. It'll be okay. He'll accept us, I know he will."

He became even more alarmed when he felt Harry's stomach heave against his, increasing his rubbing quickly.

"Shhh... Just try to relax; Pet. We'll get through this, just like we have everything else. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you, Harry. If you have to be sick, don't force it back. That will only make it worse. Just bury your head in my robes."

Harry's green eyes burned as he looked up into Draco's, but the blonde could feel him trembling.

"I am _not_ ashamed. _I love you_. It's only.. I don't want him to stop loving me.."

"_He won't_. And if he does, then he never really loved you at all. Can I help somehow?"

"Water and crackers. Saltines. It always helped with the morning sickness at the Manor.."

Draco nodded, relieved, looking around, surprised when a bottle of water and a small bag of crackers appeared on the table in front of Harry, silently thanking the attentive house elves of Hogwarts.

He picked the bottle up, unscrewing the cap, removing it and holding it out to Harry.

"Here, baby."

Draco was surprised when the brunette leaned forward, his lips parting slightly as he fastened them to the bottle's rim, drinking slowly, taking small sips when the Slytherin tilted the bottle up to help him, smiling as he watched Harry's throat move as he drank for a few minutes before pulling away and requesting a cracker with his eyes.

Draco set the bottle down on the bench in-between their bodies, retrieving a saltine from the bag and holding it out in front of Harry's mouth, watching him eat it in small, slow bites so as not to overwhelm his churning stomach.

"Godric, get a room!" Seamus called out from the Gryffindor table.

"Shut up, Seamus," Harry said after he drank some more water to wash the cracker down. "I don't feel well."

"Oh? Is that why you can't even feed yourself?"

Draco growled softly, reaching for his wand, but Harry shook his head, placing his hand on his to stop him, his green eyes dark with anger at Seamus's behavior.

"I'll handle him."

The dark haired Gryffindor stood up on slightly wobbly legs, moving over to stand beside Seamus despite Draco's concerned look.

"I would have thought that you'd learned your lesson last time you insulted my baby."

"Ohhh! What are you going to do? Hex me?"

"No," he answered with a scary grin, making Seamus look nervous now.

Then, Harry shuddered, opening his mouth wide as if to speak.

But, he bent over instead, his stomach heaving violently as he threw up all over the Irish boy.

He straightened up again, lifting up part of the stunned man's robes and wiping his mouth on it, then he giggled despite his stomach's sudden hunger pains, walking back to Draco and sitting down again, reaching for the water bottle and a cracker.

Draco was looking at him with concern and awe in his gray eyes.

"Are you alright, Pet?"

"Yep. Never been better."

The entire Slytherin table burst into cheers and whistles as Draco kissed Harry's smooth cheek with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco walked into their suite of rooms after dinner, surprised to see a large black dog lying on the floor at the foot of their bed.<p>

Harry blushed at the reason that he was lying there instead of _on_ the bed.

Draco had cleaned the bed with magic like he always did, but he was sure that Sirius could still smell the scent of their lovemaking in his second form regardless of that fact.

Harry sighed heavily, patting the dog on the head and scratching under his chin briefly, causing his tail to wag, thumping the floor softly as he placed the few turkey legs wrapped in a napkin beside the animal that they had retrieved from the kitchen before coming back here.

The Gryffindor took Draco's hand in his, leading him to the bathroom, knowing that his Godfather preferred privacy while changing shapes.

"We'll just get ready for bed and be right back," he promised the dog, smiling when he wagged his tail again and sniffed at the napkin curiously.

Harry brushed his teeth at the small sink, watching in the mirror unashamedly as Draco's flawless, alabaster skin was revealed as the Slytherin stripped and hung his clothes on the wooden rack beside him, then they switched places.

After he had removed his own clothing and placed them with Draco's, he stepped up behind the blonde and slid his arms around his slim waist, pressing a kiss to his right, bare shoulder blade lovingly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently, kissing the back of his neck lightly, applying brief suction to the place where his neck met his shoulder gently.

"I love you.."

"Love you, too, Sweetie," Draco promised, turning around now to kiss him tenderly.

"And you're even more beautiful then the day that I met you. Pregnancy suits you."

Harry blushed, moaning softly as Draco kissed him again, harder this time as he pressed their naked bodies together tightly, holding him close almost desperately.

"_D-Draco_!" Harry whimpered, pushing his hips against his hungrily.

"_Ohhh, Draco_... No, no.. We can't, Draco. Sirius is out there right now.."

Draco sighed softly, reluctantly leaving off the sensual assault of his sweet Mate, just holding him close as they calmed, their hearts beating as one through their chests as Harry trembled against him, moaning again softly in delight as Draco's hands stroked his rounded belly affectionately for a moment before they pulled on their night clothes reluctantly and went back out to talk to Sirius.

* * *

><p>Sirius was sitting in a cushy, light blue chair that he had conjured with his wand when Harry and Draco came out of the bathroom dressed in simple cotton shirts and pajama bottoms, cleaning his fingers on a napkin as his dark eyes watched the couple sit on the bed together, Harry resting between Draco's legs with his back against his husband's chest, obviously having finished the food that Harry had brought him.<p>

Sirius shoved the greasy napkin into his pocket, opening his arms in his Godson's direction with a wide grin on his normally stern face.

Harry let go of Draco's hand, slipping out of his arms reluctantly to get off the bed, going to his Godfather's side.

Sirius pulled him close, hugging him tight, but not tight enough to hurt the little bundle that he was carrying inside his body, pulling back to look into his face searchingly.

"I've missed you, Harry."

"I've missed you, too, Sirius," Harry said truthfully, disentangling himself from his Godfather's arms as soon as he could without being rude, sitting down across from him when Draco brought him a chair, the Slytherin standing behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders to comfort him and show that he was there to support him in a heartbeat should he need it.

Harry noticed Sirius's eyes on Draco's hands, clearing his throat to get his attention, his cheeks flushing pink when those dark eyes focused on his face again.

"I'm sorry-," he began.

"Harry-," Sirius said at the same time.

They both stopped, looking amused.

"You first," Harry offered.

"No, you," his Godfather insisted.

"Alright. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about Draco and I, and that I couldn't invite you to the wedding, but I couldn't tell you any way that I could think of without endangering your life, and then you didn't come back and I didn't know what to do, and then I was pregnant and you still weren't back, and I was okay, but.. I _missed_ you, Sirius. I thought about contacting Remus, but I was always closer to you, and.. I didn't know what his reaction would be to Draco.. I don't _think_ that he would try to hurt him, because he should be able to tell that Dray is my Mate. And I-"

"Harry," Sirius finally interrupted him.

"Yes?" the younger Gryffindor asked nervously.

"I'm not angry with you. I wish that I had found out about it differently then I did, but I'm not angry. I only want you to be happy, and from the little that I've seen, and heard, he makes you very happy."

The word smelled was unspoken, but Harry blushed a deep red regardless.

"Yes, he does. I couldn't ask for a better husband and father, and one doesen't exist anyway."

"Harry?" Draco spoke up now, squeezing his left shoulder gently to get his attention.

"Yes?" he asked, turning his head to face behind himself to look at him inquiringly with a small smile of affection.

"I think you should rest now, Sweetheart. You must be tired after our earlier activities, and the baby is relying on you. After what happened at dinner-"

Harry's previously smiling lips shifted into an unhappy, but adorable, pout, his green eyes losing some of their sparkle as he sighed softly.

"But, Dray," he protested. "Sirius just got here.."

"He's right, Harry," the older man said, shocking both of the younger males when he backed Malfoy up.

"I don't know what happened at dinner, but you need to take care of yourself, and the child. I'll still be here tomorrow, and I will see you after your classes, I promise."

"Okay," Harry mumbled, yawning sleepily as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"I threw up at dinner.. On Seamus."

Sirius blinked his dark eyes, looking shocked.

"Deliberately?"

"Yes.. He was being mean.. Insulted my baby.."

Sirius smiled at that, standing up and moving to Harry's side, bending down to kiss his Godson's forehead and ruffle his eternally messy hair affectionately before straightening again.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Sleep well."

"Thanks. You, too," he returned, hugging Sirius around the waist for a moment, resting his head against his chest before pulling back with another yawn and a sleepy smile up at him.

Sirius just chuckled and nodded at Draco where he still stood behind Harry, heading for the door, watching them for a moment longer as the blonde guided his Godson to their bed with a gentle hand on his lower back to support his exhausted body, crawling in beside him and tucking them both into bed, holding Harry close against his side and kissing his cheek tenderly after using his wand to put out the many candles around the room with one spell so that they could sleep.

"I love you, Draco.." Harry mumbled tiredly, snuggling himself closer against his lover and husband's body, obviously basking in his warmth as he purred softly deep in his chest at the contact.

"I love you, too, Harry-Bear," Draco teased, slipping an arm around his shoulders lovingly, burying his face in his long dark hair and inhaling his feminine, yet masculine, scent contentedly.

"I love everything about you, Sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my Heart."

"As you are mine. You'll never have to find out, because I'll never leave you. I can't."

"Thank Godric and Salazar."

"No," The Gryffindor said with a slight smirk that Draco felt against the skin of his neck.

"Thank Draco and Harry."


	40. Chapter 40 Visitors And Surprises

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**DoctorMarthaJones, ashie-slytherin-greenflames, KabIndigoandBasalWormwood, Mika the Dark princess,**

**Hikory (I like that Sirius was okay with it, too. :) I don't know about Remus. Maybe I'll get to that next time. We'll see. :) I think I planned that his Inheritance was hidden in Potter Manor somewhere. They'll probably find whatever it is when they go to stay there. :)),**

**FlameOfIllumination, Yana5, ShadowXMoonlight, Angelusdeath, sakura-misao**

**Author's Note :  
><strong>

**First, I am SOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to finish this, and, yes, I know it kinda sucks.. And not in a good way.. I'll try to do better about updates, content and length.. **

**Second, I SOOOO SORRY... :(**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 40 Visitors And Surprises**

Draco, Harry, Ron and Sirius stared in shock at the three men sitting across from their chairs on the couch.

They had showed up at the castle barely an hour ago, asked to see the Headmaster, asking Dumbledore about the students, and the shell cradle, and had been sent to Harry, Draco and Ron's room by him.

"Which one of you activated the shell cradle?" Neptune asked softly in inquiry.

"I did," Harry answered him calmly.

"You are with-child?"

"Yes. I'm Harry. This is my Mate and husband, Draco, my best friend, Ron, and my Godfather, Sirius."

The other man smiled and shook the Gryffindor's hand, followed by the others in the order that they had been introduced.

"I am Neptune, the Ruler of Atlantis. This is my Mate and lover, Jason, and our nephew, Daniel."

"Call me Dani."

"This is good news for both of our peoples," Neptune said seriously. "Merchildren are rare, and becoming increasingly rarer as the years pass. Do you know if there are any more like us in this castle?"

There might be one.." Ron spoke up now, flushing red when everyone in the room turned their heads to look at him.

"My little sister, Ginny. She was interested in Harry, you see, but he had to turn her away, because he loves Draco."

"Yes, I see," Neptune said. "How certain are you? Did you ever see her transform?"

"No, but, I'm pretty sure."

"Of course. And.. She is unattached?"

"As far as I know, yeah. She's fairly young, after all. We're not exactly getting along because of Draco and Harry, and.. Viktor."

"Viktor?" Dani inquired, causing his uncles to look at him in surprise, as he so rarely spoke around others at all.

"My lover."

"Oh..," Daniel said, his face falling at Ron's confident answer, turning toward Neptune and Jason with a small bow, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"May I be excused, uncles? Please? I shall wait for you outside the door."

"Of course, Daniel," Neptune said, glancing at Jason in confusion, then back to Dani's crestfallen face. "We should not be much longer."

"Thank you..," he said quietly before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind himself.

"Well," Neptune said, returning to the matter at hand for the moment. "If your sister is one of us, there will be many from Atlantis who will wish to Court her once it becomes common knowledge there. Someone will have to discuss the ramifications with her.."

* * *

><p>Daniel stood outside the door, partially hidden in an alcove as he shook with sobs, weeping into his hands as he hung his head and cried sorrowfully.<p>

His Mate was taken. He could feel their connection, but whether the redhead knew or not, he couldn't tell.

But he was taken. By this.. Viktor.

Daniel jumped when he felt a hand reach out to touch his shoulder lightly, lowering his hands and raising his tear-stained face to stare in shock at Ron's concerned face.

"What's wrong?.. Why are you so upset?.."

"Can you not feel it?"

"Feel what?" Ron asked in puzzlement.

"Our connection. We are Mates. I felt it the moment that I saw you in there."

Ron's expression became shuttered, the emotion leaving his face as he pulled his hand back quickly as though burned.

"What I feel does not matter. I love Viktor."

"You deny me, then?" he whispered, another shudder wracking his frame as he leaned back against the wall to avoid falling to his knees and begging him to touch him again.

"No, I deny what I know I could become. I've watched Harry, and he's happy as he is now, but I do not want it. I want to be a normal wizard. I want to grow old with Viktor and his family, to have his babies. To love, and be loved, with him. No one else could ever take his place in my life."

"I'm not trying to take his place!" Daniel hissed softly. "I want my own place with you. _I need you_!"

"You don't even know me. And besides, even if I was interested, and Viktor was inclined to share me, you live in Atlantis, we'll be living in Bulgaria. It just wouldn't work."

"_You don't know that_! I could live with you in Bulgaria. _Please_!"

"Why are you so insistent about this? Can't you just find another Mate?"

"Because it's not that easy! I've been searching for my Destined One for.. A very long time, and now that I've found you.. My heart is breaking.."

Dani broke down in tears again, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor as he wept, turning his face away from Ron's in shame.

"This is so unfair.."

Ron sat down next to him, reaching out to grip his chin in his hand, pulling his head back to face him gently.

"Life isn't fair, Dani.." Ron said seriously as he gazed into his eyes steadily.

"I'm sorry. I will send a letter to Viktor, but it's all that I can promise, the best that I can do."

"Really?.." he asked softly, moisture glimmering on his lashes in the dim-light of the alcove as he looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes, but, if he says yes, I still won't become one of your people. I've suppressed the change because I don't want it. So you would have to understand that, and not tell anyone. Also there is to be no trying to convince me to change my mind, in any way. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand... I just want you to love me.. And.. I want only for you to be who you are, who you want to be, be happy... because I love you.."

Ron smiled, pulling Daniel to his feet by the hand gently, brushing the drying tears from his eyes with the other, pressing a brief, chaste kiss against his lips before leading him back inside.

"Come on, Dani.. I'll get started on that letter now.."

* * *

><p>"I have to stay with Ron," Daniel said, wincing at the looks of shock on Neptune and Jason's faces at his announcement.<p>

"He's my Mate, uncles."

"And has he accepted you?" Jason asked sympathetically. "His place in your life?"

"Not exactly.. He said the choice is up to his Viktor.."

"And you think you can handle that?" Neptune asked softly. "Having to share him with another?"

"No, but… What choice have I? I don't want to live without him.. And I can't wait another five-hundred years alone.. I would never make it.. This is it.. If it doesen't work.. I can't hold on anymore.. I.. I lost a scale yesterday while I was bathing.. It's too late to flee.. There's nothing I can do.."

The other two mermen looked at him, and each other, in horror at his words.

"_Oh, Dani_…"

"We are _so sorry_…"

"You should _never_ have accompanied us here…"

"No, uncles, I'm glad I did. Whatever happens… It's okay, really. I couldn't have continued on how I was for much longer. Either way, it has to end."


	41. Chapter 41 Answers

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Eryk Lestrange (3 reviews. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it once you found out about Harry. :( But, at least you tried to read it! :)),**

**Fantasyfreak101, DoctorMarthaJones, **

**Marksmom (It could mean whatever I want it to, but, in this case, it means he's losing his Immortality now that he's met Ron. Because Ron isn't Immortal, and Dani won't want to live on without him. :)),**

**darkroseofwolf, Yana5, TheSlytherinShadow, **

**Hikory (It's not that he couldn't go on and try to find another Mate if Ron didn't accept him, it's that he doesn't want to be alone for another five-hundred years, or possibly forever, since the odds of finding another Mate are slim. Ron stopped his own Transformation through force of will, because he doesen't want to be a Mer, he just wants to be a 'normal wizard', and to love Viktor and have his babies. :)),**

**jgood27, Shadowfire27, TearfullPixie, **

**AspergianStoryteller (2 reviews) (Yeah, I suppose it's a species thing. :) But, what if you're a male who doesn't want to be Dominant? Where does that leave you? You have to have an option, a choice),**

**ShadowXMoonlight, Kisa167, mickysango, **

**Author's Note :**

**Enjoy! :) I know everyone wanted more about Wanda and Pippa, so here it is! Also, yes, Wallace will play a role in the story. We can't leave out dear, sweet Wally! :)  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 41 Answers**

Dani sat next to Ron by the fire in his, Draco and Harry's room, the pair of them curled up in a chair as they stared down at Viktor's reply letter.

It had only arrived today from Bulgaria.

Ron inhaled a nervous breath, licking his lips as he stared down at his name scrawled in his lover's handwriting on the front of the envelope, finally just flipping it over and opening it quickly to pull out the letter, the envelope falling out of his lap to drift to the carpet in front of the fireplace as he started to read.

Ron put his arm around Dani's shoulders when the boy snuggled closer and laid his head on his shoulder, draping his arm across Ron's mid-section, clinging to him almost anxiously, wary of the letter's contents and it's repercussions on his life.

The silence stretched on for quite a while as Ron read, then he tossed the letter down to the carpet and pulled Daniel closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead tenderly.

"He says it's alright, as long as we don't engage in intercourse before summer. He'll be coming to platform nine and three quarters to pick us up and take us home to his castle in Bulgaria then. He wants to be with us when we do. Then I'll have to come back here for my last year of school. I assume you'll come back with me?"

"Yes, of course. I go where you go."

Ron smiled, leaning closer to kiss Dani's lips briefly.

"Ron?…" Dani said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"There's… Something that you don't know about me.."

"You can tell me anything, Dani," he promised him gently. "What is it?"

"It's… I'm a lot older then you are," he finished in a rush, tilting his head back where it rested on the redhead's shoulder to look up at his face nervously. "I hope that doesen't bother you…"

"That depends," Ron said teasingly, stroking his hair reassuringly with one hand. "How old is much older?"

Dani didn't look reassured as he mumbled something in answer, and Ron had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I'm five-hundred and seventeen, Ron."

"_Five-hundred and seventeen_?" Ron gasped in surprise. "So.. You're what, immortal?"

"No. I mean, I was, yes. I started to lose my immortality the second I looked into your eyes. If you were immortal to, it would have been different, but you're not. The process won't be complete until you release your seed inside of me. I wouldn't want to continue living after your death anyway. That's why it works that way."

"Wow… You must have been with a lot of mermen in Atlantis over all that time.."

The jealousy was achingly-obvious in Ron's voice, so Daniel corrected him with a quick shake of his head as he lifted it to look into his eyes steadily.

"No, Ron. I am, and will be, pure when you do take me. My anal-webbing is still one hundred percent complete and intact. No one has _ever_ touched me there. _You_ are my Mate. My purity is _yours_ to take."

"_Anal-webbing_?" Ron repeated, his voice sounding slightly strangled now.

"Yes. All the male mers are born with it. If they are Submissive's, it ensures their purity until they marry. An impure Submissive mer is considered a disgrace if they are not Mated or wed."

He was surprised when Ron looked upset as he reached out to touch Dani's cheek, stroking it with gentle-fingers.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Daniel? I mean, you could live for.. a very long time yet if you left me now."

"Yes," he answered him with emotion-soft eyes, placing a hand on the redhead's cheek as well. "I don't need forever, sweet Ron. I just need you.."

* * *

><p>Neptune and Jason walked together through Hogsmeade, their fingers linked together across the couple of inches that they had left between their bodies, ignoring the funny looks and scandalized stares that people gave them as they made their way to the Wiggly Wand of Wanda.<p>

They went inside, looking around the shop with curiosity.

A woman came out of the back of the shop, her reddish-blonde curls bouncing around her face, her eyes bright as she came around from behind the counter to greet them.

"Hello and good day. I'm Wanda. Welcome to my shop. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Neptune. I'm the ruler of Atlantis. This is my Mate, Jason. We have come to England because of the activation of the shell cradle. We have spoken to Draco and Harry on this matter, and they say they purchased it here, in your shop. We wondered if you had any information concerning the cradle. How it came to be here, who sold it to you, that sort of thing."

"Oh? I'm sure I do somewhere. I'll have Pippa check the records. Pippa!"

The tiny female house-elf appeared at her Mistresses call, wearing her usual small bright-yellow sundress and a wide smile.

"Yes, Mistress?" she squeaked in question.

"Will you please bring out the file about the Shell from the records?"

"Of course, Mistress Wanda."

The little elf disappeared again into the back rooms quickly, and Wanda smiled at them brightly.

"It's a fine school, Hogwarts," she said to fill the silence while they waited for Pippa's return. "Least ways for the 'normal' children it is, but for the ones who are different, like Harry, like my own boy, Wallace, it's not easy going there at all. I considered home schooling Wally, but he needs to be with others his own age. I do wish sometimes that we could have stayed in Ireland, but it just wasn't meant to be. Oh, here's Pippa back again."

Wanda took the small file from the elf, nodding with a smile.

"Thank you, Pippa."

The little house-elf nodded curtsying to them all before exiting the room once more.

Wanda went back behind the counter, setting the file down and opening it, starting to read it aloud to them.

"The shell was brought in to me by a young girl with long, wavy chestnut hair, looking to be about seventeen, and heavy with-child. She didn't tell me what it was, so I had no idea until the boys came in and found it buried in the back of the shop. This was about fifty years ago. The records I keep are very through," she explained to them. "They go all the way down to the hour. She said when she brought it to me, 'I have no need of it, for I have left my family and my heritage behind me. My baby is all I have left to me in this world.'"

"_Arailia_.." Jason breathed, his eyes widening in shock and obvious pain as he looked at Neptune.

"Yes, that was her name," Wanda said with a nod. "Arailia. Arailia Potter. How do you know this?"

"She's my sister. The last name means nothing to me. Merfolk don't have them. She must have taken it after she fled Atlantis. I knew nothing about the babe, but it could have been the reason she left. Do you know anything else?" Jason asked her almost desperately. "Anything that could help us, me, find her?"

"There's nothing else in the records, I'm afraid. I don't think that she wanted to be found to be honest. But.. perhaps the answers you seek are to be found back at Hogwarts? After all, she did take the last name 'Potter'."

The two men turned their heads to look at each other quickly, their eyes wide as they spoke as one.

"_Harry_!"

* * *

><p>"I don't know anything about any Arailia Potter," Harry admitted to them with a sigh.<p>

The Gryffindor was sitting by the fire in a large cushy red chair while Draco was sitting on the floor there, rubbing his husband's aching feet with gentle-tenderness.

Ron and Dani were curled up together in a green chair closer to the fire, whispering and giggling to each other about something.

"As far as I know I don't have any family left. At least, none with the name Potter."

"Could she possibly be hiding somewhere?" Draco spoke up with the suggestion softly. "Perhaps Potter Manor? We have not been inside it to explore yet."

"I suppose it's possible. I could fire-call Sirius and ask him if he knows anything.."

* * *

><p>"Arailia Potter…" Sirius said in response to Harry's inquiry. "That's a name I haven't heard in at least two decades."<p>

"You know her, then?"

"Not really, Harry, no. Arailia prefers to be left alone. She's a very private woman. She knows about you and Draco, though. I told her just after I found out myself. She stays at Potter Manor."

"And.. What is she to me?"

"She's your great grandmother."


	42. Chapter 42 Wallace Reveals His Secrets

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child, TearfullPixie, Yana5, Mika the Dark princess, Fantasyfreak101, Seq, **

**Hikory (I don't really know, it just felt right that Dani be the Submissive, that's all. :) About Ron.. He just didn't want to be different, bad enough that he stays the same, not changing. He just wants to be "normal" as he said it. Maybe he found something that has to be consumed that lets him stop the change.)**

**Violet86, InvisibaJones (Yes, we get to meet Wally in this chapter! :) And he is super cool! :) lol. Also, I've already decided who Wallace will be with. Sorry. But Ginny's time will come. Probably in the sequel. :)),**

**Kisa167, Briarvine the Serpent**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Author's Note : **

** This chapter is****_ Fondly Dedicated _to **Seq** and **Hikory **for your great reviews!, and **Briarvine the Serpent**, just for having a COOL pen name! :) lol.  
><strong>

**Chapter 42 'Prince' Wallace Reveals His Secrets**

Wallace was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts on his way to breakfast, his short, flame-red hair gleaming in the light from the torches on the stone walls, his sky-blue eyes on the floor as he went.

Then he yelped softly as he was abruptly grabbed by the collar and yanked back violently into a nearby dark alcove, feeling several pairs of rough hands descend to his body, touching and petting him in ways that made him feel physically ill, but he didn't fight them, knowing that it would only make it worse.

Suddenly he saw several jets of deep-red light, feeling the hands on him slacken and go limp as their owners were stunned into unconsciousness, exiting the alcove to see Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter, as well as Ron Weasley and Daniel standing there with angry looks on their faces and just-lowered wands in three of their hands, putting them away now.

"Are you alright, Wallace?" Dani asked him while Harry watched Draco and Ron dragging the three unconscious boys out of the alcove.

"Yes, thank you."

"What should we do with this lot?" Ron asked the others, his eyes flaming with indignation on behalf of Wanda's son.

"Oh, don't hurt them," Wallace said, causing the others to look at him in surprise. "It's not their fault. They can't help themselves."

"I'm sure that they could have, Wally," Draco disagreed sharply. "They were hurting you."

"Yes, you were the victim, not they," Harry added firmly.

"No, _they_ were the victims, really," Wallace protested softly. "You don't understand."

"Then help us to," Dani suggested to him.

Wallace sighed, looking defeated as he hung his head.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "Is there somewhere private that we may speak alone?"

"Our rooms are completely safe," Draco told him.

"Very well. Thank you, Draco."

* * *

><p>Wallace posed with his arms hanging loosely at his sides and his head lowered slightly as he stood before, Draco, Harry, Ron and Dani in their middle of their main room, both of the couples arms wrapped around each other as they waited for him to start speaking his explanation to them all.<p>

"I am not like the others that dwell within this castle," Wallace said seriously, lifting his chin now to look at them. "Whether they be teachers, or other students. Not even Harry."

"What exactly do you mean, Wally?" Draco asked him quietly.

"You know that Mother and I are from Ireland?"

"Yes, of course," Harry replied with a nod. "She told us soon after we first met her."

"Well.. The reason that we left our homeland, why we had to flee.. It was because of me.. It was my fault.."

"But how could it be?" Ron asked in surprise and disbelief. "You were only a little child when your mother, you and Pippa fled Ireland."

"Yet it was my fault still. Perhaps… Perhaps it would be easier just to show you, rather then to try to explain it all in words.."

Wallace took a step back further away from them all, saying one last thing before he closed his blue eyes and lowered his head once more.

"Brace yourselves."

Everyone felt a _pulse_ of strong magic flow through the room before returning to it's point of origin, or Wallace, and they watched in shock as he transformed, or perhaps a Glamour of some kind was lifted by the magic.

Wallace's short red hair became long and shining, flowing down his back like a flickering tongue of fire all the way to his suddenly bare feet, and, when he lifted his head and opened his eyes again, they were no longer blue, but a dark, piercing forest green as he looked at them all without expression. The last change to take place was a pair of large, almost translucent wings appearing behind him, arching up from where they were attached to his shoulder blades to stop just above the back of his head.

The impressive appendages shimmered with swirling light of every color imaginable before settling to a more somber shade of grayish-black, though still shining, as they looked at him silently with awe in their eyes.

"Now your eyes begin to open."

"W-What?.." Ron stammered in confusion, calming somewhat when Dani touched his arm with gentle fingers.

"I am Fae," Wallace continued softly. "Or 'Fairy-Kind'. Mother was my Father's Consort. Her bloodline is more diluted by that of human-kind, but Father's blood was strong in the Deep-Magic. She does not have a second-form, wings, or a Fae name as I do. Her magic is too weak, therefore she must use a wand as a conduct as all witches and wizards must do. When Father was murdered, we had to flee Ireland, or they would have hunted us down and ended my life as well so that I could not return and take his place as Fae-Lord of our Clan.-" Wallace scoffed softly here. "-_Tch_. As if I would ever return to the people who killed my Father and treated my Mother so cruelly merely because of her weak bloodlines, which were not her fault. They do not deserve me. They are no longer my Clan, no longer a part of me, nor of my family. You are my family now, all of you. When Mother and I got to England, Dumbledore was waiting. We didn't trust him at first, but eventually he won Mother over, and, when it was time, when I got my Hogwart's letter, she decided that the best thing to do was send me. Not for schooling, or knowledge of magic, because she teaches me all that herself, but for socialization, companionship. No one really noticed me before you four, though."

"But.. why did those boys attack you, then?" Harry questioned him in concern.

Wallace sighed at the return of that question, having hoped that they would forget about it, shielding his True-Form once more so that his hair became short again and his eyes turned back to blue.

"It is because I am of an age where it is customary among the Fae to take a Mate. You four are immune to the invisible lures that my body gives off because you have each other. It is not their fault. They are merely lonely and desperate for physical human contact, drawn to me without understanding why. I am not fully-human, but they do not know that. None of them are my Mate, but I understand their need and longing for love, though I never allow them to proceed past touching and petting. When they do try, I put them to sleep and send them to their beds, or elsewhere, on the wings of magic. I understand them, and so am compassionate, not cruel. It is.. difficult to explain the way that my mind works to others, because I am so different.."

"I think you explain it perfectly," Harry stated.

"Yes," Draco added with a nod. "We understand."

"So.." Ron asked quietly. "Once you find your Mate, they will leave you alone?"

"Yes," Wallace explained. "Because my body will stop calling out for the love of my Mate, because I will have it."

"Then we will help you find your Mate," Daniel said firmly.

"You will? Then I thank you. I must warn you though, it will most likely not be easy."

"Nothing worth doing ever is," Harry said with a smile, his left hand resting palm down on his large belly as he moved to hug him with his other arm, kissing his cheek gently.


	43. Chapter 43 Meeting Grandmother Arailia

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5, Hikory, **

**Seq - Thanks, I liked the fairy thing, too! :) The thing with Ron works because Ron _and_ Viktor are Dani's Mates, both of them, though, they don't know it yet. :)**

**cyiusblack, **

**BellaxEdwardfreak - No, Dani wouldn't have died, he just would have probably gone back to the sea and been really unhappy there, probably wasting away mentally and emotionally until he either died, or found another Mate, which was very unlikely to occur, which is why I made Viktor say yes. Nobody wants sweet little Dani to die, or go insane.. Not a good ending.. :( No, Viktor wouldn't necessarily _have to_ be his Mate because Ron is, but, I _am_ going to do that, yes. :)  
><strong>

**YinKeket - Wow! :) Thank you for all your reviews! :) **

**Melikalilly, ShadowXMoonlight, Luv4RobPattz **

**Author's Note - Okay, I'm sorry it's so short, but, I hope that it's at least interesting, and, I promise that the next chapter will be longer, okay? :) But, enjoy! :)**

** ~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 43 Meeting Grandmother Arailia**

"_Arailia_!" Jason said, his usual reserved countenance brightening with love and brotherly affection as he made to run to his sister like an excited child.

The woman standing by the window turned at his delighted cry, the sunlight highlighting the wrinkled, but not unattractive, planes of her face, her solid silver hair sparkling where it flowed free, full and long down her back to her ankles, holding up her left hand with her lined palm facing toward him in a silent command that he keep his distance.

Jason came to an abrupt, reluctant stop, a stunned look on his fallen face as he stared at her with hurt obvious in his wide eyes at her actions.

"What are you doing here, Jason?.." she asked him calmly in a soft, melodic voice. "Why have you come?.."

"To see you, of course," he replied incredulously, as though it should be obvious, looking confused as she stared back at him with emotionless eyes.

"To make sure that you were okay."

"Well, now you have done so. You may go home, back to you Beloved Neptune."

"There will be no need for that," a smooth voice spoke now, Neptune striding into the room now, sliding his arm around an obviously wounded Jason's shoulders.

"I am here."

Arailia paled at his appearance instantly, her thin shoulders stiffening as she bit her lower lip briefly before she visibly calmed, retreating behind her invisible walls again quickly, inclining her head in his direction.

"Your Highness," she said respectfully, but her voice held a slight mocking tinge to its tones that he could not understand as she continued.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence in this home that I reside within?"

"Your brother's concern for you, as well as my own as your Sovereign Ruler. It is my duty as your king to make sure that you are well."

"And now you have. You are not my king any longer, Neptune. You have no duty to me. I left that life behind me when I conceived my child, and it was my choice to make. I could not continue to live beneath the sea, when my Heart, my child's father lived on the land. I wanted us to be a family, to live as one, to raise our child together, here, in this house that his family owned. I.. Wanted to be with him."

"And did you?" Neptune asked her quietly. "Is he here?"

"No, he is not. He died five years after we were married, and we had no other children together."

"I am sorry."

"Thank you."

"Arailia.." Jason spoke up almost timidly now, his lower lip quivering for a moment before he stiffened his jaw determinedly.

"Why.. Why did you leave without even a word to me? And why did you not return to the sea when your child was grown?"

"I did what was necessary, what I had to do. I cannot explain any more then that. As for why I did not return, I had my reasons for that as well. I stayed, and still stay, for Harry.-" Arailia gestured with her fingers out to the other room where she knew that Harry was waiting patiently to meet her with his Mate, Draco, and his friends, Ron, Dani and Wallace. "-I knew that he would be born, I Saw it, and that, someday, he would need me, though I knew not why at the time of the vision. He is of my line, my husband's line. I must do what I can to help him with whatever he needs."

"And, when you have helped him, will you come back to the sea, my sister?"

"No, my brother, I will not. Look at me, Jason. I am old and tired. I am no longer a daughter of the sea. I have aged, grown set in the ways of humans. Yes, the process could yet be reversed, it's not to late, I know this. I could become young and beautiful once again, but to what end? I do not want to live in the sea any longer. I would not be happy there, without my family."

"_I am your family_!" Jason cried out, unable to restrain his pain at her words any longer. "Do I count for nothing in your heart?"

"Of course you do, Jason.." she said softly, truthfully. "You know you do. You're my brother, and I love you. I always will. But the family I speak of now is Harry. He will need my help with the child. This I know for certain."

"But, Arailia.." Jason said piteously, his eyes filling with tears. "You will die.. I just found you.. I don't want to lose you now, so soon after.. I don't want to ever lose you.."

"Jason.. Please. You must understand, I love Harry, and he needs me. I could not leave him, even if I wanted to. Yes, eventually, I will die, as does every human, whether they be man, woman or child. It is how it is, the way that it must be. To make room for new life, some must die and give up that life. There is not as much land as you have water in which to have endless amounts of merbabes. That's just the way that it is. Some things can not be changed, should not be changed. I will be happy for whatever time that I have left to spend with Harry and his family. I know that death is, for the most part, a foreign concept to your people, but it will be alright. I could live for a very long time yet, but even if I don't, I will be okay with that. Now, please, send in Harry and his Mate for me on your way out. I wish to see him."

* * *

><p>"<em>Grandmother Arailia<em>!" Harry said, a wide smile on his face as she opened her arms to hug him gently, careful of the babe that he carried within him.

Harry buried his face against her shoulder with a happy sigh, inhaling her scent, surprised to find that she smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg, as well as a faint, fading wisp of salt that told of her Mer status, or what was left of it, anyway.

She smelled, in his opinion, very Grandmotherly, exactly as she should smell.

Arailia smiled, her right hand carding gently through Harry's hair, stroking the raven-black strands tenderly as she held him close under Draco's soft, watchful gray eyes.

"Harry.. I am so happy to meet you."

"Why did you wait so long?.." Harry asked quietly. "Why didn't you let me know about you? I could have lived here, with you, instead of with the Dursleys. Didn't you care about me?.."

"Oh, Harry.." Arailia gasped softly. "Sweetheart, of course I cared about you. I do care about you, very much. But you couldn't have lived here with me all this time. That wasn't how it was meant to be. I know. I'm a Seer. Your time with the Dursleys was a necessary evil. Being witness to the taint of their poison for all these years was what made you into the compassionate, loving man that I know you are.

It was the catalyst for many of the important choices that you have made in your life, including your choice to love Draco Malfoy.

He is strong, loving, and noble, all the things that the Dursleys, with the possible exception of Dudley, are not.

And he is male. Which, considering the fact that the Dursleys despise homosexuals, may have been a choice, conscious or unconscious, on your part, to defy everything that they had wrongly tried to teach you with their cruel methods.

I very much wanted to meet you, Harry, and to have you stay here with me, but not at the risk of altering the path that your life was meant to take. Not only do you need Draco Malfoy in your life, but he needs you, just as much, if not more then you need him.

Do you understand now, Grandson?

I stayed away in order to make sure that Fate gave you the life that you deserved.

The one that would make you the most happy, in the end, regardless of how you arrived here.

This is the way things should be, the way that they were _meant_ to be.

All I did was give Fate a little nudge out of the door."

"Really? You did all this.. for me?.."

"Yes, Harry. All that I have done was for you. Come with me, all of you,-" she said quietly, gesturing to Draco, Ron, Dani, Wallace, and, of course, Harry. "-There is a fire burning in the hearth in the living room. We can all have tea and biscuits, milk for Harry because of the baby, while we talk."

"Will you tell me everything, Grandmother?.." Harry asked her as they went. "Even what you didn't tell Neptune and Jason?.."

"Yes, Harry," Arailia replied, surprised that he had picked up on her anxiousness when her brother and his Mate had been here earlier. "I will tell you everything.."


	44. Chapter 44 Answers From Arailia

**Thank You for your reviews! : Yana5, **

**princessjolie (No, Harry is _not_ black, he's just really tan when compared to Draco, that's all), **

**YinKeket (Yes, Arailia just wants to help her Grandson Harry), Hikory, DoctorMarthaJones, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel (:)), Ashleypurdy lover (:)), **

**Seq (Aww, that's sweet, and I hope that I don't disappoint you. :)), Luv4RobPattz, **

**ItailianDMHP (Yes, Ginny is really a mermaid, though, if trying to get to Harry was her plan, then, she did a horrible job of it, yes?.. :)),**

**Makeupholic (I'm sorry about the chapter length. The next one is probably going to be quite a bit longer, though. :)),**

**mizzrazz72 (He, he.. Yes, I guess you're right, about both of those things.. :)), lillybean queen of the i ocean**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 44 Answers From Arailia**

"This is.. not easy for me to confess, Harry," Arailia began quietly, her slightly-wrinkled, but still beautiful hands were wrapped around a delicate pink-china cup of hot tea where they lay in her lap.

They all sat around the warm fire, with Harry and Draco sitting in the chairs closest to Arailia Potter, with Ron, Dani and Wallace sitting near them on a sea-blue half-circle sofa.

The various chairs matched the sofa, and the walls of the room were a light sea-green, while the carpet was a deep ocean-blue.

"I am a Seer. Neptune and my brother do not know this, and you mustn't tell them, please. When I was still young, at least, much younger then I am now, and still living beneath the sea in Atlantis, I had a vision. A vision that told me what path my life could take, if I chose to take it. Part of the vision showed me you, Harry. You, with Draco beside you, in this very room, actually. You were so happy, both of you. Laughing together as you took turns holding your first child. A little girl, I recall. It was such a beautiful, peaceful scene between the three of you.. I wanted very much to make it come true, be _real_ for you both, and so.. I did what was necessary to make it so. I crept into Neptune's private chambers disguised as my brother. I'm certain that I need not explain what next occurred. The vision had revealed to me only that you would have the last name "Potter" and would be of the Line of Neptune, as well as my own, and so you are. Your family line given life by my egg and his seed. When I was sure that I had conceived, I left the water, and Atlantis, behind me for England, legally took the last name of Potter, and I've never looked back. I did what I did for you, yes, but I have become much happier here then I ever was in Atlantis."

"Wow.." Harry said, looking slightly awed as he stared at her, smiling at Draco happily when the blonde took Harry's left hand and squeezed it with his own gently.

"I can't believe that you did all of this for me.. Thank you, grandmother, so much. I'm glad that you're happy here. It must have been very difficult to get used to at first."

"It was, yes. I won't lie, things are very different here then they are in Atlantis. But it is a good difference, I've decided."

* * *

><p>The five of them stayed there and talked with Arailia, or were sometimes just quiet and peaceful, for another three hours, having lunch with her as well as dinner, but then they had to return to Hogwarts for the night…<p>

* * *

><p>"Grandmother?.." Harry asked her almost timidly after she had hugged all of the others goodbye, then hugged Harry gently in farewell.<p>

"Yes, my grandson?"

"May we come back again soon to see you?.."

"I would love that, Harry, very much. However, you are to be careful of the long walk to get here. That baby could arrive anytime within the next few months. I know that you're spending the summer at Malfoy Manor with Draco and his parents while Ron, Dani and Wallace are going to Viktor's castle in Bulgaria until you will all return to Hogwarts for your seventh and final year, so she might even be born at the Manor."

"Oh, I hope not. I do want her to be with us, and my feet do ache something terrible, but.. Hogwarts has given me so much over the years… It would mean a lot to me if I could give her something back by giving birth to our first child within her strong stonewalls. I guess we'll have to see."

"I guess we will."

"_Mmm_…" Harry hummed thoughtfully, nodding and squeezing her gently one more time before taking Draco's hand, blushing when the Slytherin kissed his right cheek tenderly, briefly.

"We'll see you soon, Grandmother. I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry. I'll see you again soon."


	45. Chapter 45 Baby Nerves, Leaving Hogwarts

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5, TearfullPixie, Hikory, lillybean queen of the i ocean, ItailianDMHP, Seq, **

**HinaLuvLuvChan - In answer to your question, no, Harry is not related to Arailia's dead husband, because, she doesen't have one. She lied to Neptune and Jason about that, because she doesen't want them to be hurt, which they would be if they found out that she had slept with Neptune while in Jason's form in order to conceive a child, who would, eventually, further down the line, lead to Harry's birth, so, Arailia is his Grandmother, not his mother, since that's Lilly Potter-Evans, I didn't change that. So, both Arailia and Neptune, though they're not together, as he's with Jason, are Harry's grandparents. Make sense now? :))**

**Author's Note :**

**Yes, the chapter is longer! :) Enjoy the Cliff-Hanger! ;)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 45 Baby Nerves – Leaving Hogwarts**

The time just seemed to fly by after that day, and soon, it was time for the five of them to leave Hogwarts for the summer…

* * *

><p>"Draco? Do you have everything packed that we'll need at the Manor? Everything that we might need for the baby? Oh, Godric, this is so-," Harry said, the nervous questions spilling out of him as he paced the floor as fast as the added weight of their child would allow him, and Draco could see that his husband was shaking slightly as he did so.<p>

"_Harry_," the blonde said calmly, shutting off his anxious tirade and stopping his restless pacing by stepping into his path and taking both of his hands in his, his eyes meeting Harry's as he looked at him with a tender expression of concern.

"Calm down, lover, everything is alright. Just relax, breath, my darling. Yes, that's it. You're okay, Harry, Sweetie. Yes, I have already packed everything that we will need, or might need, into our trunks with a shrinking charm. Except for your owl, of course," Draco joked teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure that's not considered a standard procedure for magical animals, or the mundane ones, either. Everything is already taken care of. Just relax, and please, try not to get too anxious and unsettled? It's not good for you, or for our baby. It's bad enough that we have to travel this late in your pregnancy as it is. Everything is going to be fine, my love. Just trust me, okay?"

Harry flushed pink across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones, obviously embarrassed by how his hormones were affecting him now, nodding slowly, smiling that purely happy, contented smile that never failed to make Draco's heart flutter in his breast in response.

"I do trust you, Draco. I love you. I'm sorry about the crazy emotions, but.. There doesen't seem to be anything that I can do about them. I think that they are probably here to stay until after the baby comes."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. You've always been a tad emotional. It's just another of the many facets of you, of your charm. Personally, I find it to be adorable, and sexy, the way that you're so open about how much you need me, how much you love me. It.. it _comforts_ me, Harry, to know those things. They- _you_ please me, more then I could ever express.. I love you, Harry, and.. being with you, holding you close in the night, knowing that we belong to each other, by Law, and by choice, it just makes me so.. _happy_.. I'm never more happy, more at peace, then when I'm with you, holding you, inside you.. You're my world.. _everything_ to me, Harry.. That's why this, _us_, works so well. We just.. _fit_."

Harry blushed deeper at Draco's words, a quiet, happy sound of pleasure escaping him as he nodded, saying almost hesitantly to him,

"Um, Draco.. I know that we can't, um.. You know, have sex right now at all, but.. could we just.. touch each other, maybe?.. I've.. I've really missed that.."

Draco gasped softly at his words, seeing nervousness, and slight pain in Harry's gorgeous green eyes, wondering how long the silly, selfless Gryffindor had been hiding his desire from Draco.

"_Oh, Harry_.. Why didn't you say anything to me? You know that I love you, and want you to be happy. The only reason that I haven't started anything lately while we're in bed together is because I don't know what your limits are right now, and I don't want to harm you somehow, or the baby. I would never forgive myself for that. But.. We can touch, Harry, yes."

"When?.."

"Tonight. If you're not too tired after our end of the year exams."

"You promise, Dray?.."

"I promise, my love."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after their exams, Draco stood in front of Harry where they were by their bed, smiling slightly when the Gryffindor shivered at his touch as he first lifted his hands to run them down Harry's outer arms over his soft cotton sleeves gently, then moved his hands back up his inner arms, slower to prolong Harry's anticipation before he started from the bottom quickly, unbuttoning the buttons on Harry's white button-up shirt since he had already removed his sweater that he always wore now to stay warm, pushing the fabric back and off Harry's slim shoulders, revealing his husband's chest finally, and his large, round belly.<p>

Draco smiled, reaching out to touch his stomach with both hands carefully, surprised when Harry moaned low while he touch and caressed the apparently sensitive skin there, actually swaying on his feet a little with his pleasure at the touch.

"_Hmmm_," Draco commented at his actions thoughtfully. "I think we'd better get you in that bed before you fall over and hurt yourself."

Harry nodded in reply, the breath catching in his throat a little as he watched Draco lower himself to his knees in front of him, removing Harry's shoes and socks quickly when he backed up a little to sit down on the mattress on top of the sheets and blanket.

Then, Draco gestured for Harry to lay back on the bed, so he nodded, moving up to lay down on his back on the mattress obediently as though he intended to sleep, seeing Draco's face appear beside him as he climbed up onto the bed after shedding his own shoes and socks quickly before getting up onto the mattress by Harry's left side.

Draco removed his own clothes as slowly as he could stand, feeling Harry's eyes on his body, making him feel as though his skin was aflame with the passion held within his heated gaze, tossing the garments to the floor beside the bed before reaching out to undo Harry's pants, pulling them down and off over his hips and legs slowly, followed by his boxers, throwing them over the edge of the bed as well before moving to lie near to Harry, reaching out to him with his right hand to touch Harry's right nipple, tweaking it gently and causing a soft whimper to escape the Gryffindor's throat in an honest response of pleasure.

Draco rubbed and caressed the suddenly stiff nub of flesh, lowering his head down to take the other equally beaded nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and drawing forth a loud moan from Harry, watching his husband's green eyes flutter closed as he continued to lavish attention on his lover's chest, sucking harder briefly for a moment before releasing his nipple in order to move down the bed and kneel between his thighs after spreading them as wide as they would go, pressing tender, loving kisses to Harry's belly and lower abdomen before sitting up to look down into his face, continuing to run his hands over his Mate's stomach gently.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth briefly. "You're so beautiful.. Swollen and glowing, ripe with the life of our daughter.. I've never seen anything so wonderful, so perfect.. I thought that I couldn't love you anymore then I already did, but I was wrong, again. _I love you so much, Harry_! My heart can't contain all that I feel for you, _it aches so_.. _Kiss me, Harry, my love, kiss me_!"

Harry gasped sharply, his green eyes flying open at Draco's plea, shuddering at the strong emotions held within those beloved gray eyes, moving his hands up to slip into the blonde hair on the back of his head gently, pulling his face down to his to kiss him slowly, tenderly, groaning against Draco's mouth loudly, kissing him harder unconsciously when the Slytherin's gentle hand wrapped around his fully-aroused shaft, starting to stroke his cock slowly, carefully, not wanting to overwhelm the Gryffindor too much by moving too quickly for him to handle after so long with much sexual contact.

Harry moaned at his touch, trembling as he ended the kiss reluctantly, holding both sides of Draco's face in his hands, staring deep into his eyes without blinking, panting softly with every stroke of Draco's smooth, gentle hand on his cock, just watching his Mate silently as Draco loved him, strangely feeling as though this was the single most erotic moment of his life.

There were no words to describe how he felt in that space of time; the deep level of _connection_ that he felt to Draco, the _intensity _of the _love _between the two of them, it was _overwhelming_, and it was _wonderful_.

Harry's wet lips, which were deep red and slightly puffy, swollen from their kisses, parted on a soft, breathy gasp of pleasure, his spine arching suddenly in unconscious response as an almost electric jolt traveled through his entire body, his mouth open still, saliva-slicked, his dark, vibrant green eyes never leaving Draco's loving gray ones as a loud cry escaped him, coming so hard and fast that he actually felt his vision waver, flickering for a moment before stabilizing, his body going completely limp as he relaxed back into the mattress with a contented smile, feeling much better then he had in a while as he relaxed, releasing all of his tension and anxiety while Draco cleaned his belly, using a whispered spell to clean away his spilled seed gently.

"Are you okay, Harry?.." Draco asked him, still staring down into his lover's eyes. "Was it good for you?.."

"_Oh, yeah_.." Harry panted, licking his lips as he answered him quietly. "I feel much better now, Draco. Less tense and worried. Thank you, my love.. Just give me a moment or two to recover, and I'll return the favor.."

Draco smiled at Harry tenderly, looking down into his face as he brushed the damp, sweaty hair back from his eyes and face with gentle fingers, kissing him lazily, his eyes fluttering closed, just drifting on the cloud of happiness that surrounded him.

After a few minutes he managed to rouse himself enough to open his eyes, reaching out his arms to Draco where the gorgeous blonde still lay beside him, drawing him close against his side when he shifted nearer to him with a soft smile.

Draco shivered, a soft moan escaping him when Harry's left arm wrapped around his slim alabaster shoulders, the Gryffindor's right hand reaching across his own body to curl around Draco's hard cock, starting to stroke him gently but surely, with confidence, knowing what his husband liked now well enough, smiling widely in triumph when, only five minutes later, Draco cried out, burying his beautiful face against Harry's bare shoulder as he came quickly, shaking as he spilled the evidence of his pleasure across Harry's round belly again and again, trembling as he collapsed limply back into the mattress with a soft whimper after finishing.

"_Oh, S-Salazar, Harry_.." he panted heavily, cleaning Harry's large stomach of his seed with another gentle spell. "_I love y-you_.."

"_Mmmm _.. I love you, too, Dray.. Goodnight.."

"Y-Yeah.. Goodnight, baby.."

* * *

><p>They all got up that next morning, walking down to the gates together after locking the doors to their rooms, which had been magically expanded to include three bedrooms, along with the sitting room and nursery, and another bathroom had been added as well, along with the rest of the students, and several teachers.<p>

They all managed to fit in one coach together somehow; Harry and Draco seated on the left side of the carriage after Draco helped him to get up inside it carefully, Ron, Daniel and Wallace on the right padded bench together.

Harry leaned up against Draco's side, laying his head on his right shoulder, the two of them watching the castle recede into the distance out the carriage window slowly while the Slytherin slipped his arm around the Gryffindor gently, surprised when he heard the brunette sniffle quietly.

"Harry.. Are you.. _crying_?.."

"_No_!" he said sharply, defensively, but then his soft voice cracked with emotion as he continued, changing his answer quickly. "Y-Yes.. It's just the damn hormones, Dray.. I p-promise.."

Draco just sighed, but he smiled as he lifted Harry's chin up with gentle fingers to look into his wet, shining green eyes, kissing away his husband's tears tenderly and causing Harry to tremble at his touch, cuddling closer to Draco with a soft, happy sound as his tears dried up quickly.

Ron, Dani and Wallace exchanged amused, but gentle smiles with each other, remaining silent on the journey down the lane from Hogwarts to the train station.

* * *

><p>When they all left the carriage to get on the Hogwarts Express to head back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Draco getting on first and holding out his hand to Harry, helping him up and in when he took it with a smile and a soft pink blush on his cheeks, they all sat in the same compartment together, and in the same positions as during the carriage ride.<p>

By then it was nearing lunchtime, so Draco bought them all something to eat, as well as a few different sweets from the trolley when it came by.

They played games like exploding snap and Wizard's Chess with a smaller, portable set that Ron had carried with him with the journey home in mind, talking and laughing together until dinner when they again ate and then kept playing and having fun until Harry fell asleep, all of them feeling as though they had arrived at the station much too soon when the train finally pulled to a slow, wheezing stop at their destination.

* * *

><p>"Harry?.." Draco said softly, placing a hand on his husband's right shoulder to shake him gently where the Gryffindor had fallen asleep against his side not to long after dinner.<p>

"Harry, it's time to wake up, love. We're here."

Harry opened his sleep-drowsy green eyes reluctantly, nodding, arching his back slightly and putting his arms above his head as he stretched to wake himself up, rubbing at his eyes adorably for a moment before accepting Draco's hand to help him get to his feet carefully.

The four of them (Dani had gotten up to use the bathroom right before they'd arrived) gathered up their belongings, disembarking onto the platform to wait for Dani.

Draco and Harry spotted Lucius, Narcissa and Serverus a short distance away, so they all wheeled their carts over to them, Draco pushing one cart which had both their trunks on it, as well as Hedwig, who was hooting softly in her cage as she cleaned her beautiful white feathers.

Viktor appeared just then, striding over to Ron and Wallace quickly, pulling the redhead up against his taller frame into a tight, affectionate embrace, not releasing him as he pulled back to plant an obviously reluctantly brief kiss upon Ron's upturned lips, squeezing him even closer for a moment before releasing him, but taking hold of his left hand with his gently.

"I've missed you, my Spitfire.."

"I've missed you, too, Vike.."

"_Mmmm_… I can't wait to get you home. Oh, is this Daniel?" Viktor asked Ron, looking at Wallace curiously.

"Huh?.." Ron said in brief confusion. "Oh, no, no. This is Wallace, the friend from Ireland that I told you about. Dani had to use the bathroom. Oh, there he is now."

Daniel was walking down the platform toward the group, a wide smile on his face as he looked at Ron.

Then, his shining eyes slid to Viktor curiously, and Ron was alarmed when he stopped instantly in his tracks, his face turning shockingly white, his panicked eyes still frozen on Viktor's face as he started to fall forward.

Thanks to his Quidditch reflexes, Viktor was able to reach him in time, catching him in his arms securely just before he hit the ground.

"_Dani_!" Ron gasped as he ran over to them as fast as he could manage. "_Are you alright_?"

"I will.. be okay, Ron.." Daniel promised him slowly from his place in Viktor's arms, wincing when the Bulgarian tried to help him stand, relieved when he stopped quickly at the obvious sign that he was in pain. "Just.. so tired.. suddenly.. Give me.. time.. I will explain this.. Don't need hospital, just rest.."

Then Dani passed out in Viktor's arms, his eyes closing as he went completely limp there, though his pulse was strong when Ron checked it quickly, his freckled face clearly very worried as he looked at Viktor almost pleadingly.

"_Dani_! Oh, Godric, Viktor, what can we do?"

"I don't know, Sweet Heart, but, he said that he would be okay. Let's just get him home, alright?"

"Okay.. Thank you, Vike.."

"Of course."

Viktor stood up with the surprisingly light, unconscious man in his arms, and he and Ron said goodbye to Draco, Harry, and Lucius, Narcissa and Serverus after walking back to the watching group, keeping it reluctantly brief out of concern for Daniel, and Viktor Apparated Ron, Dani and Wallace away quickly.


	46. Chapter 46 Homecomings, Unexpected

**Thank You for your reviews! : **

**Yana5, mizzrazz72 (Two reviews! :)), dominygringa, petit-dragon 50, lillybean queen of the i ocean, Seq, Hikory, TearfullPixie, YinKeket**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! I wrote most of it yesterday and this morning, then typed it up last night and this morning for all of you! I don't think it's half bad despite that fact. :) **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 46 Homecomings, Unexpected Occurrences **

Draco smiled where he sat on the foot of their bed in Malfoy Manor, his gray eyes soft with love as he watched Harry sleeping peacefully, his eyes closed where his head was tilted to the side on the pillows, his chest rising and falling with his deep, even breaths, his left hand resting palm down on his large belly.

They had woken up the morning after their journey home from Hogwarts, unpacking their clothes and setting Hedwig's cage on the left side of the room on Harry's new dresser, since Draco's dresser was on the right side of the bed.

They hadn't unpacked any of the baby's things, though, because they didn't know if they would need to, as there was always the possibility that she wouldn't arrive until they were back at Hogwarts.

Draco finally got up reluctantly, moving to the head of the bed to place a gentle, loving kiss to Harry's forehead, pulling back to stare down at him tenderly for a moment before leaving the room to go get them some food, because he wanted to be back with it before Harry woke from his nap.

* * *

><p>When Viktor, Ron, Dani and Wallace finally reached his castle in Bulgaria after Apparating through several Wizard checkpoints where Viktor had to prove his identity and Citizenship and state the business of the three men with him, the man carried the still unconscious Dani, though he was sleeping peacefully now, to his bedroom, laying him down on top of the dark-brown silk sheets as Ron and Wallace watched in concern.<p>

"Come, Love," Viktor said then, taking Ron by the hand gently. "He'll be alright. I'll introduce you to my siblings."

"Okay," Ron replied with a smile and a nod, flashing Wallace a questioning look.

"I'll stay with him," he said quietly, nodding toward Dani's sleeping form. "You two go on. There will be plenty of time for me to meet them later."

"As you wish," Viktor agreed with a nod before leading Ron from the room, shutting the door behind them quietly. "They're probably in the playroom."

They walked together down the stone corridor, which was lit by magically powered torches, held within old-fashioned metal wall-brackets, Viktor leading him through an open doorway several feet down the corridor from his room.

Inside the large room was a fair-haired seventeen year old female with blue-green eyes and a sunny smile, as well as two sandy-haired boys of fifteen, one with light green eyes, and one with light blue.

"_Viktor_!" the girl gasped when she looked up from her computer and saw him, setting the laptop aside to run into his open arms, hugging him tightly before releasing him to say, "We've missed you!"

The boys were more reserved with their greetings, though whether that was because of his presence, or just their usual way, Ron couldn't tell, but they did come over and hug their brother, just doing so at the same time instead of taking turns.

"I've missed you all, too," Viktor said with a smile. "Kids, this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Ron, these are my sister and brothers, Viktoria, Vincient, and Vibby. Father liked the letter v quite a lot," Viktor explained to Ron because of the look on his freckled face.

"I, um.. I can see that.. At least you all have different features. We were all pretty much the same in my family. Thin, red-haired and freckled, at least until we hit puberty. Before that it was difficult to tell whether you were looking at a boy or a girl, nevermind what name went with which kid. Of course, Ginny's the only girl."

Ron was surprised when the four of them started to laugh.

"What?"

"You're funny, Ron," Viktoria said in explanation, well Vincient and Vibby nodded while they continued to giggle quietly behind their hands. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Well, um.. Charlie was first, then Bill, then Percy, George and Fred, then me, then Ginny."

"Wow," Viktoria said in surprise. "That's a lot of kids.."

"Yeah, it is," Ron said in agreement. "I think one, or maybe two, would be enough for me.."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmmm<em>.." Harry almost moaned as he bit into the sandwich that he had just assembled himself using some of the foods that Draco had retrieved from the kitchens and brought to their room on a large platter, which now sat in-between them both on the large bed while they ate.

"Oh, Godric, this is so amazing.. Thank you, Dray.."

"You're welcome, Pet," he said in reply, smiling before taking a bite of his own sandwich, chewing slowly and swallowing before leaning over the tray to kiss Harry's mouth briefly.

At least, that was the plan, but soon the kiss became more, the food forgotten for now as they both set their sandwiches down on the tray, Draco pushing it to the other side of the bed, never breaking their kiss as he did so, only pulling back reluctantly when they both needed air.

"Oh, Dr-Draco.." Harry panted, trembling when the blonde pressed his forehead against Harry's where he lay beside him on the mattress. "I l-love you, so m-much.."

"I love you, too, baby," Draco said with a soft smile.

Then he eagerly dove back in for more kisses.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Viktor and Ron left the playroom to head back to his room together, slipping inside and closing the door quietly.<p>

Wallace was curled up on the bed, sleeping beside Dani, who was now awake and propped up against the pillows, and he smiled at them when they entered, though he still looked pale as Ron sat down on his right, Viktor on his left.

"How are you feeling, Dani?" Ron asked him softly, reaching out to take Dani's right hand with both of his gently.

"I feel better, Ron," Dani said truthfully, smiling at Ron, obviously feeling comforted by his concern for him. "Still a little weak. It'll most likely be a few days, possibly a week, before I recover fully."

"What exactly happened that you have to recover from?" Viktor asked him.

"I've lost my Immortality."

"But.." Ron said slowly, his face flushing a deep-red as he spoke. "I thought you told me that that would happen when I.. found physical release inside you."

"Yes, that is how it would have happened, but.. When I looked at Viktor.. My body recognized it's Mate, and so I lost my Immortality immediately right there. I've been Immortal for so long now, that losing that.. And so abruptly.. It was quite.. jarring to my system."

"Then.. I'm not your Mate after all?.." Ron asked softly, pain in his eyes now as he looked at Daniel.

"Oh, Ron, no, no, no," Dani said quickly, needing to reassure him of his place in his life. "You _are_ my Mate, I've no doubt of that. But, so is Viktor. Both of you are my Mates."

"So.. I'm not enough for you?.."

"Oh, Ron, no.. Don't _ever_ think that, please. You _are_ enough for me, Sweetie. The Three-Way connection isn't about the worth of each individual in the relationship, it's.. It's about how much _more_ we can be together. How much _more_ we can offer each other if we have Viktor to love, protect and guide us. Viktor is already your Dom.. Why not mine as well? Of course, it _is_ his choice, he can always refuse to love me physically, but.. It's really not a good idea, as the Bond would be left incomplete. It could potentially have dire consequences. This would not have happened if it wasn't meant to be."

"What sort of dire consequences?" Viktor interjected into the conversation now.

"I could die."

Wallace yawned just then, stretching on the bed to wake up further before sitting up, blinking at the three of them through sleep-blurred eyes.

"Wow.." he said with a slight grin. "Man do I have to pee. Where's your bathroom, Viktor?"

"I'll show you the way. We can finish this discussion later," he said to the other two males.

Ron and Dani nodded, and Viktor slipped out of the room again, this time followed by Wallace, who shut it behind them quietly.

Viktor led Wallace to the bathroom, which was just a few doors beyond the playroom, waiting for him while he finished, then led him over to the still-open doorway to the playroom.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my siblings now since we're already out and about."

"Okay," Wallace agreed quietly, following him inside, first seeing a blonde woman with blue-green eyes.

"Viktoria, this is Wallace. He's a friend. Wallace, this is my sister Viktoria."

"Nice to meet you, Viktoria."

"Nice to meet you, too, Wallace," she said with an honest smile before turning her attention back to her book after a moment where it lay open on her lap.

"And these two little troublemakers over here," Viktor teased, a fond look on his dark face as he gestured to two young sandy-haired boys nearby. "Are my brothers, Vincient, and the littlest one, Vibby. Guys, this is Wallace."

"They turned to look at Wallace, and what occurred next happened so fast that Wallace felt dazed and weak in the aftermath, though what happened wasn't visible to the eyes.

When their light blue and light green eyes met Wallace's blue ones, they flashed to their actual dark, piercing forest green color for a brief moment, but it was long enough, and Wallace was left reeling, swaying on his feet a little as the boys ran to him, enfolding him in their arms together, stating their Claim over him instinctively together.

"_Ours_!"


	47. Chapter 47 Answers And Love

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5, Hikory, doxiesmom14, DoctorMarthaJones, lillybean queen of the i ocean, ShadowofaDarkSlytherin, HeidiFox, jgood27, Phoenix xxxxx, Seq, Kichy-chan, YinKeket**

**Author's Note :**

**Here's the update! :) Enjoy this extra-long chapter! :) And review and tell me what you really think, please! :) I want to know! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 47 Answers And Love**

"What.. What is going on here?.." Viktor asked, demanding an answer of Wallace.

The still-dazed Fairy-Lord was sprawled out over a light-blue silk divan, as that was where Vincent and Vibby had moved him to after he had collapsed, fainting in their arms with the intensity of the Bond that had formed between them.

The twins hadn't fainted, though, because they were already used to having that level of connection with each other.

The twin boys were kneeling on either side of Wallace, as the couch had no sides or back, holding both of his hands with theirs, gentle smiles curving their soft-looking plump, pink lips as they looked at him.

"Leave him alone, Viktor," Vincient chastised his brother. "Can't you see that he's exhausted?.."

"Oh, Sweetie.." Wallace sighed softly, though he smiled at his thoughtfulness, letting him know without words that he was appreciated, and loved. "It's alright, Vincient. I'm okay, really. It won't take me long to become acclimated to our Bond. And there's really no point n delaying telling him. He's your brother, he deserves to know everything.."

"I know that, Wallace. I just don't want you to overexert yourself. I can feel how tired you are through our Bond, and so can Vibby. We only care about you."

"I know you do, Baby's, and I care about you, too. Both of you. I _love _you both. Viktor.. Your brothers are my Mates. I passed out when the Connection formed. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but.. There's nothing that I can do to change it, and I wouldn't even if I could do so. I promise you that I will care for them to the very best of my ability. They'll want for nothing with me, I swear it."

Viktor sighed, running a hand over his short hair with obvious frustration, but he also looked resigned, nodding slowly with an understanding smile, since, after all, he himself was now part of a Trio with Ron and Dani.

"I suppose that's as much as I can expect from you as their brother, but if you ever do anything to hurt them, intentional or not.." Viktor trailed off meaningfully, and Wallace shook his head in response quickly.

"_Never_.."

* * *

><p>Dani shuddered, a soft gasp of pleasure escaping him as Viktor's hot tongue swirled around his right nipple, visibly trembling where he lay on his back, completely naked in the other man's bed, watching his dark-haired head move above his chest as he licked, nipped and sucked at the tight, dusky-rose nub of flesh with surprising eagerness, Dani's eyelashes fluttering as his eyes closed, then flew open again quickly when Ron, also completely naked, as was Viktor, slid closer to kiss him tenderly on the lips, gently kissing his mouth as his left hand moved to touch Dani's bare right shoulder over Viktor's head, all three of their bodies touching intimately as they made ready to make love together.<p>

"_Oh_, _Ocean's Echoes_.." Dani moaned quietly, shaking at the sensations that were taking over his innocent, virgin body at the skilled, talented hands, lips and tongues of his Mates.

"I've.. I have tried things before, though I've never gone all the way, of course, but this.. I've never felt so alive.. And, considering how old I am, that just proves how special, how rare, people like you both are. People who are kind, and loving, and can accept other people for who they are, for what they are, for the things that they can't change. And it also proves how much I need you both to love me, to accept me, the way that I love and accept you both.. I didn't realize just how much I needed that until just now, here in this moment with you both.. In all my years, I've never felt so happy, more at peace then I do right now.. I can finally stop looking and just.. be. Be myself with you both, because you're the ones that I've been searching for my whole life, even when I didn't know what it was that I was searching for.."

Ron's freckled face heated at Dani's torrent of praising, happy words to them both, lighting up redder then a tomato, and Viktor smiled at the pair of them, renewing and intensifying, if that was even possible, his oral assault on Dani's still saliva-wet nipple, while Ron started to kiss him again with increased hunger and love for him.

Dani surrendered to their touch with an eager whimper, kissing Ron back enthusiastically while arching his back, pressing his nipple farther into Viktor's wonderful mouth unconsciously.

"_Oh_, _Viktor_, _by the rippling of all the world's waters_, you are _so good_ at that.. _Please_.. _don't stop_.."

"_I have no intention of doing so_.." Viktor practically purred, switching his glorious mouth to his left nipple now as the right one was swollen and red from his attentions, sucking and licking it enthusiastically, causing Dani to cry out softly at the pleasurable stimulation, kissing Ron almost frantically now.

Viktor sensed that he was ready for more now, so he nodded to Ron, and the red-head ended the kiss with obvious reluctance, but he yielded to their Dom obediently, moving back a little to make room for them, handing Viktor the small jar of oil from the bedside table that he preferred over magical preparation, watching him dip his fingers inside briefly to cover them in the warm, golden liquid before handing it back to Ron so that he could replace the jar where it belonged, pressing two of his slick fingers to Dani's crease gently, both of them enjoying his sharply indrawn gasp and panting breath's in helpless response as he started to touch his hole, stroking and caressing it gently, obviously slowly coaxing the opening to loosen and relax enough to allow entry to whichever one of them would take him first.

Eventually, Dani's body relaxed enough, his muscles loosening, allowing entry to Viktor's two fingers, then quickly a third as he moaned helplessly, his eyes closing as he opened to him further still, surprising Viktor with the speed with which he yielded his body to them, making it clear to him how lonely this man had been before he had met Ron at Hogwarts, and just how much he needed their love to survive, adding his fourth finger and his thumb as well for a few moments before he withdrew his hand from his body gently, wiping off his fingers on the sheets, admiring the way the oil was shining in the light of the several lit candles that clearly revealed the wet, oil-damp place between Dani's widely spread, quivering thighs.

"Viktor?.." Dani said softly.

"Yes?.."

"When.. When you take me.. I want you and Ron to do it together.. I mean, at the same time.."

Ron looked at Viktor with wide eyes, then to Dani, asking, "Can we actually even do that?.."

"Of course. You saw how much Viktor was able to stretch me open, right?..-" They both nodded in reply. "-Mers are genetically designed to be able to handle more then humans, because most of us do end up having at least two Mates. I _can_ take you both at the same time, I _want _to.

I mean, it's my first time. I want it to be special, for all of us.."

"Okay," Viktor agreed after Ron nodded with an eager smile. "How do you want to do this, then?.."

"Hands and knees is easiest," Dani explained with a blush and a tender smile. "With one of you above me, the other below me.."

"Alright, then. Let's do it."

Viktor and Ron stood up, giving Dani the space necessary for him to roll over onto his stomach, then push himself up onto his hands and knees, getting back into the bed now, Ron beneath Dani, Viktor above him.

Ron and Viktor positioned themselves against Dani's opening together, all three of them breathing in sync for a few minutes, then Viktor moved, shifting his hips suddenly, driving himself down into Dani's body, which, since he and Ron were touching, pushed Dani down onto Ron's cock as well, obviously filling him to the point of actual pain, because he screamed as they took him together, unable to hold the agonized sound inside as he arched his back between the bodies of his Mates.

"_Dani_!" Ron gasped in concern, staring up at his pain-twisted face. "Oh, Godric, are you alright?.."

"Should we pull out?" Viktor asked him, his low voice gentle with caring.

"No. No, just.. J-Just give me a moment.. Maybe t-two," Dani panted, his breathing ragged with the hurt currently stabbing at his innards like coral spines. "It always hu-hurts the first ti-time.. It's.. It's supposed to.. T pr-prove my pur-purity.. I ju-just didn't realize it wou-would hurt this bad-badly.."

"When does it go away?.." Ron asked him.

"Can we help it go away somehow?.." Viktor asked him softly.

"Ju-Just touch me.. Everyone that I n-need to make the pa-pain stop is alr-already here with m-me.."

They nodded together, careful not to move inside him as they started to touch Dani once again, kissing, stroking and caressing all the parts of his naked body that they each could reach in their positions.

All three of them sighed together in relief when Dani relaxed as the pain first lessened, then dwindled altogether at the comforting touch of his Mate's hands, and lips, on his body.

"Okay.." Dani said firmly. "I'm okay, now. You can both move when you're ready."

"Are you sure?.." Ron asked him softly.

"Because we really don't want to hurt you," Viktor added quietly.

Dani smiled, nodding slowly in answer before speaking. "I'm sure. Please.. Let's make love.."

"Okay.." Ron and Viktor agreed together, starting to move, Ron thrusting his hips up on Viktor's down-strokes, both of them surprised at the response that their actions received.

Daniel moaned loudly now in pleasure as his Mates moved within him, surrendering to them completely where he was surrounded by their warm, soothing bodies, trembling as he smiled and his eyes met Ron's where he lay beneath him, every thrust of their hips obliterating more and more of the loneliness that had built up inside him over his long life, until he felt weightless, almost as though he could fly, or as though he was back in the water, swimming in the ocean, only this time he was swimming in love, and he was never going back to the ocean again, though he would miss it.

But here was where he belonged now, with Ron and Viktor, his lovers, his Mates.

Dani shuddered as they thrust into him again, groaning low, panting as he found his release all over Ron's belly, flushing with exertion and embarrassment, and that was enough to send Viktor and Ron over the ledge as well, the three of them collapsing down onto the bed in a shaking, sweaty heap after they pulled out of Dani carefully, curling up beneath the blankets together, all of them smiling at each other in contentment, Dani and Ron on either side of Viktor in the bed with their heads laying on his bare chest and their right arms draped over him, touching each other as well since the hands of those arms were holding each other with their fingers linked loosely together.

"_Wow_.." Viktor said quietly, running the fingers of both of his hands through Ron and Dani's red and brown hair gently, his dark eyes full of obvious tenderness as he looked at them both. "That was.."

"…Amazing.." Ron finished for him with a smile and a soft sigh of happiness.

"Yeah.." Dani agreed with them both, obviously tired as he yawned quietly. "Amazing. I love you, both of you."

"I love you, too, Dani.." Ron said softly, also yawning now.

"I love you both as well," Viktor said, kissing each of their foreheads gently. "Now, go to sleep.. I have something important to tell you in the morning.."

"Okay.." Ron mumbled softly.

"Alright.." Dani agreed, the pair of them snuggling closer to Viktor beneath the blankets before drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>"So, Harry.." Narcissa Malfoy said where she sat across from the dark-haired boy and her son, her husband and Severus on either side of her, all five of them occasionally sipping at glasses of lemonade and eating the tuna, lettuce and sweet and dill pickle sandwiches that sat on the light oak table between the two couches on a real silver tray that the house-elves had cut into simple triangles, which, despite her public image, the Mistress of the house preferred things in her home to be simple, though elegant in their simplicity.<p>

"You must be more then ready for that baby to come soon?.. I remember how it was with Draco, after all."

"Well, yes, I am," Harry said, smiling at Draco when his husband took his left hand in his, stroking the fingers gently, as well as caressing Harry's wedding band almost absentmindedly as he smiled back at the Gryffindor with soft gray eyes.

"I mean, I want to see her, I want her here with us, as a part of our family, because she is. And, I am starting to get uncomfortable now, but, at the same time, it would mean a lot to me if she were to be born at Hogwarts.. I mean, the castle was my first real home, other then with my parents, which I don't remember, so, I just think that it would be.. really special if it was also the place where our daughter came into the world.. I think.. that she deserves special. Then, after we're done with school, of course, we'll all be moving into Potter Manor, near Hogsmeade, with my Grandmother Arailia. She's really excited about it."

"I'm sure she is," Lucius said kindly.

"_Hmmm_.." Severus hummed thoughtfully, swirling his lemonade around inside the glass that he held in his hand slowly, causing the ice balls inside the liquid to clink against each other quietly with the motion.

"Yes, you're right about that. That baby deserves the best that we all can give her."

"Well spoken, Sevi," Narcissa said with a smile, leaning closer to him briefly to kiss his cheek with her soft pink lips.

"Aye, Sev," Lucius said, lifting a hand to take the other man by the chin where he sat on the other side of Narcissa, pulling him closer to kiss his mouth, longer then his wife had done to his cheek, though still within the limits of what was socially acceptable in front of his son and his son-in-law.

"Elegant and to the important point, as always."

"She will be very much loved by all," Draco said now, kissing Harry on his soft, willing lips gently for a moment of obvious tenderness.

"Yes, she will, she is," Narcissa said with a sunny smile directed at her men where they sat on either side of her.

"So, have you decided on a name, Harry?.."

* * *

><p>Wallace was laying in the bed that was in the room that Viktor had assigned to him, sighing softly, his Glamour flickering off and on like a candle near an open window on a windy day with his sadness at being alone now that he had found his Mates, knowing that they were beneath the same roof that he was, in the very next room closest to his own, actually.<p>

But, he had promised Viktor that he wouldn't start anything sexual with his brothers beneath his roof, and he was going to keep that promise, no matter how much his Nature demanded that he Claim the boys now before someone else tried to do so, or how lonely he was, and how lonely he knew and could sense that they were without him.

He rolled over onto his belly, adjusting his dark green flannel pajama bottoms when they got twisted around his legs uncomfortably with the movement, shifting a little, the muscles of his bare back rippling and twitching beneath the curtain of long red hair that fell to his bare feet, reaching back with his left hand to draw the silken strands forward out of the way as he unfurled his translucent, sparkling grayish-black wings, fluttering them for a moment before letting them lay down flat across his back and over the bed on either side of his body before sighing again softly, closing his dark, forest green eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wallace was awakened later in the night by the sound of the door to his room opening and then closing, but he didn't move, pretending to still be asleep despite his animal-like instinct to open his eyes and assess the possible threat, listening to the sounds of footsteps from two sets of bare feet on the carpet as they slowly approached the bed, knowing who it was instantly.<p>

"He's asleep.." Vincient whispered to his twin brother. "Now what do we do?.."

"What we came here to do, of course," Vibby answered him softly. "He's so beautiful.."

"Yes, he is.."

The brothers split, going to opposite sides of the bed, Vincient to the right, Vibby to the left, carefully climbing into the bed on either side of Wallace, obviously trying not to wake him, relaxing finally when they both lay on their sides facing him, and each other, not close enough to lay on his long hair or fragile-looking wings.

"What are you doing here?.." Wallace asked them, his eyes still closed as he spoke.

Vincient and Vibby jumped nearly out of their skin at his soft question, the sudden movement jolting the bed as Wallace opened his eyes now, their eyes slightly wide and panicky at being caught when they had been so certain that he was asleep, looking at Wallace together sheepishly.

"We couldn't sleep.." Vincient answered him. "We missed you.."

"Please.." Vibby actually sniffled, a single tear trailing down the right side of his face slowly. "Don't send us back to the other room.."

"We promise to behave.." Vincient said seriously.

"Oh.. My Treasures.." Wallace said softly, wiping Vibby's tears away before kissing Vincient's cheek and Vibby's forehead with his soft lips gently.

"You can stay with me for the night, yes. But, if your brother finds out and asks about this, then you tell him that I was asleep the whole time and didn't even know that you were here 'till the morning when I woke, and you have to behave. I know that you can both sense how much I need you right now, and I don't want my promise to your brother to be tested. Now, come here, and go to sleep, my Loves.."

Wallace's wings fluttered, lifting up from his back now as he moved his hair out of Vibby's way, allowing them to move closer in the bed and lay their heads down on his bare shoulders above where his wings came out, both of them smiling happily as Wallace then lowered his wings back down again to cover their flannel-covered shoulders like warm, soothing blankets, curling around their bodies protectively, the strange, but comforting, sensation lulling the twin boys into a contented sleep on either side of their Mate quickly, Wallace joining them in dreams soon after.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I have decided on a name for her," Harry answered Draco's mother with a smile.<p>

"But, I want it to be a surprise. I haven't even told Draco yet.."

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to make me wait until she is born to tell me her name?.." Draco asked Harry softly later that night when they were in their bed together cuddling and exchanging soft, gentle and loving kisses.<p>

"Yes, I am," Harry answered with a slightly smug smile where he lay tucked in close to the gorgeous blonde's side beneath the blankets, though his emerald green eyes were gentle with his love for the other man as he spoke.

"I want it to be a surprise. I know you'll love it, because it's perfect. For her, and because it's a name that a Malfoy deserves to own. She'll pull it off well, I just know it."

"Alright, I believe you. And, I promise that I won't badger you about it my Love. Much."

Harry grinned impishly when his husband tacked that last word on the end of his sentence, winking at him playfully, accepting Draco's kiss upon his upturned lips before they shut out the lights to go to sleep now.

"Thank you, Lover.."

* * *

><p>The next morning Dani was woken out of a sound sleep to Ron's panicked exclamation of, "Oh, Godric, Viktor, you're <em>bleeding<em>!"

The redhead was still lying in the bed beside him, while Viktor was standing beside it, obviously having recently climbed out from between them both.

"What?.." Viktor asked in obvious confusion, staring at Ron in surprise. "No, I'm not."

Then he looked down at himself, surprised even more to see dried-blood covering his large, muscular thighs, as well as the base of his soft cock.

"It's alright.." Dani yawned sleepily, rolling over onto his belly, obviously intending to go back to sleep. "He's not bleeding, Ron, and neither are you. The blood is mine."

"What do you mean, 'yours'?" Ron said, drawing back the covers quickly, finding blood on himself as well as the sheets.

"I'm sorry about the sheets, Viktor.." Dani said quietly with another yawn, snuggling his head further down into the pillows. "I probably should have said something.. but, it's.. sort of awkward.."

"I don't care about the damn sheets, Daniel," Viktor nearly growled, crossing his large arms as he looked at him sternly. "Are you really telling us that all of this blood is yours?, because it looks like a scene from a horror film."

"Yes, it's all mine."

Ron gasped softly at his answer, and Dani suddenly found himself flipped over onto his back abruptly by Viktor, gasping softly in reaction when his legs were jerked up to his belly and spread open wide so that they could both check him over for injury, trembling as Ron washed away the dried-blood on his legs, upper-thighs, arse cheeks, and the area around his hole gently.

"Guys, please, I'm alright, really, I'm fine.. I promise. I'm already healing. This was supposed to happen, and there's nothing that you could have done to prevent it. It's not because you weren't gentle enough, you were great. I loved it, and I love you. I told you both that it was my Virgin-Night.. This is embarrassing.."

"You think it's _embarrassing_ that _we love you_?" Ron snapped, his obvious tension telling Dani just how much he cared for him, and how worried he really was.

"_No_! Of course not! But.. please.. I'm over five-hundred years old.. I know how to wash myself.. You know that I love you both.. very much. I mean, you're my Soul-Mates. I just.. I want to be your lover, your equal, and.. this kind of makes me feel like your child.. I'm sorry if that offends you, but.. You're supposed to be honest in relationships.. Now please, all I want right now is to go back to sleep.. I need to rest in order to heal and replenish my strength.."

Viktor let go of Dani, and Ron moved to toss the blood-covered towel into the wash-basket for the house-elves to deal with later before returning to sit down on the bed beside Viktor and Dani.

"Alright, fine," Ron said quietly, reaching out to take Dani's right hand with his since Viktor was already holding his left one.

"You can go back to sleep, but, first you'll take a bath while I change the sheets. It's a compromise. A nice, warm soak in the tub will make you feel better."

"Make the water cold, and I will. I was born in the ocean, or near it, anyway. I can't abide hot water. It's not good for me."

"Very well. Viktor can run your bath water and then get you in while I change the bed linens."

"Alright.." Dani sighed softly, submitting himself to their care. "The colder the better, at least until you get up to the temperature where ice starts to form. That's not good for me, either. But then, it's probably not likely that you'd get water that cold out of a tub spigot, so, you're most likely safe."

* * *

><p>Viktor came back into the room from the adjoining bathroom, lifting Dani's naked form up into his arms from where he still lay on the bed, smiling at him when Dani lifted his arms up to twine them around Viktor's neck for stability and balance as he carried him into the bathroom with Ron following after him, lowering Dani down into the cold water, watching any lingering traces of blood on his skin wash off into the water.<p>

Then his legs fused together, at his direction, to form his light-blue scaled fin, smiling as he leaned back in the large white-porcelain claw-footed tub and closed his eyes, arching his back and tilting his head back to reveal his neck as he stretched the strong muscles in his fin, relishing the once familiar feeling because it had been so long since he had returned to his True-Form, surprised when he heard Viktor and Ron gasp softly at the same time.

He opened his eyes to see them staring at him with wide, almost admiring eyes, the two of them seeming almost transfixed by his appearance.

They were also both soaking wet.

Water dripping slowly down their naked skin as they stood there watching him watch them.

Dani flushed a deep-red color all over his face and bare chest when he realized that there were puddles of water on the bathroom floor, asking them quietly, "Did I do that?.."

"Yes," Viktor said in reply, Ron nodding in agreement with their Mate as they both smiled, at him, and each other, in amusement.

"Oops.." Dani said with a slightly sheepish grin.


	48. Chapter 48 An Unexpected Occurance

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**TearfullPixie, Yana5, Hikory, Phoenix xxxxx, lillybean queen of the i ocean, HinaLuvLuvChan, NeedForDumpsters, YinKeket, Torii Shadow Wolf, cullengal101, Darkhellia**

**This Story is Fondly Dedicated to:**

_Peter and Alexander Freeman-Kirk _**from the never aired Star Trek episode **_Blood And Fire_**, which can be found on YouTube in an eleven-part episode, if you are interested in finding out what I'm talking about at all. **

Peter and Alexander**, I am sorry that your story was never used on the show, and I am so sorry that your story didn't have a happy fairy tale ending, or that you never got to get married by **Captain Kirk**. **

**Your story really affected me, though, and this is all that I can do for you, so, I decided to Dedicate this story to you, because everyone loves this story, including me, and I love you both, so, you deserve it, very much so. **

**Perhaps I'll write a happier story about you someday, I'd like to do so, but for now, I give you this story, and though I know that I can never take away the pain that you both felt, I can promise you that this story will have a happy ending, and, maybe that's enough.**

**So, my most popular story, An Unexpected Courtship, is now yours, and whenever I write more of it, or add another chapter to it's length, I will think of you both and smile, because, though I know that you're not real, I did something good in your Memory, because, sometimes, those that we create in our minds can seem to be the most real people that we've ever known, which is how I feel about you two.**

**And I don't think of your Star Trek episode as "that gay episode" at all, because that's insulting to even consider. **

**It was a beautiful, wonderful episode about pain, what people can do when they work together, and the power of cooperation and love.**

**That's what I see, and that's what everyone should see when they watch it.**

**Unfortunately, I saw some of the comments, and one of them at least was insulting and cruel, so I know that many people out there are blind to the power of love and how much this world desperately needs it's light.**

**Don't be Darkness, please, there's enough of that out there already.**

**I chose to be a Light of Love in a dark world that desperately needs it.**

_Peter and Alexander Freeman-Kirk_**, I Officially give you one of my great works, **_An Unexpected Courtship_**, in the Honor and Memory of your names, and Unofficially give you both many hugs and kisses of Friendship, and tell you that I love you, and that I will **_never_ **forget you both! Be happy, wherever you are! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 48 An Unexpected Occurrence**

"So.." Ron asked later when he and Viktor had gotten a clean, but very tired Dani tucked back into the newly made bed, sitting on either side of the watching Mer protectively where he lay propped up among the soft pillows and snuggled warm and safe beneath the blankets.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us, Vike?.."

Viktor sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees where he sat across from Ron with his large feet flat on the mattress as he answered him.

"For my own peace of mind, I'd like to say that I almost forgot with all the worry and excitement about Dani, but I'd be lying, and I'll never lie to you, either one of you. Wallace has found his Mates.."

"Really?.." Dani asked softly in obvious surprise and delight. "Who are they?.."

"My brothers.." Viktor replied heavily. "So.. When the time comes for you three to return to Hogwarts for your last year, Vincient and Vibby shall be going along with you. It's not what I want, but.. If I tried to stop it.. I would lose them both, forever. I saw their faces, their eyes, when they looked at him.. That I am their brother.. Their father.. It does not make any difference at all. They would choose him over me in the time it takes to cast a single spell. There's nothing that I can do, it's out of my hands.."

"_Oh_, _Viktor_!" Ron gasped, wincing at his lover's pain, moving to Viktor's side of the bed to wrap his arms tightly about the large Bulgarian and lay his head on his left shoulder, feeling helpless as he tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry.."

"No, Ron.." he said, lifting his right hand up to lay it atop Ron's head, touching his beautiful, shining red hair as he lowered his head down to kiss his forehead tenderly. "Don't be sorry, Spitfire. All that I want is for Vincent and Vibby to be happy.. If this.. If _Wallace_ is who they need, rather then someday wives and children that they themselves did not give birth to, then.. this is.. okay. I'll get used to it, I suppose. I can accept it. I mean, I can't really say anything because of my relationship with you two. The only thing that I asked of him was that he not sleep with them under my roof. He promised me that he would not, and I believe him."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

"Viktor?.. Can we talk?.."

Viktor turned from where he was studying a bookshelf in the family library, intending to select several books for Dani to choose from to read, though he was fully recovered from his virgin-night now, and just enjoyed reading, seeing Vincient standing in the doorway there with Vibby just behind his older twin brother almost nervously.

"Of course, come in, please. What is it?"

"We want you to tell Wallace that you've changed your mind," Vincient explained, his soft voice somehow firm and his eyes unyielding as he looked at his older brother. "That you'll let him bed us while we're still here."

"Why should I do that? When it's something that I don't want?"

"Because _we _want it. We don't want our first time to be in a place that we've never even been to before. We want it to be _here_, in our _home_."

Viktor actually winced, pain flickering in his dark eyes as he looked away uncomfortably now.

"Why must you ask this of me?.. Is it really too much to ask you to stay innocent just a little longer?.. I.. I feel like I'm losing you both, already, and you haven't even left me yet. It's just.. too much, Vincient.. I.. _It hurts_!"

Vincient and Vibby were shocked as Viktor started to cry, tears falling from his dark, hunted eyes as he turned back to the bookshelf with shaking shoulders, unable to move to see to even read the titles now through the distorting moisture of his distress.

"I.. I do want you both to be happy, you _know_ that, but.. Why do you have to leave me in order to do it?.. It's just.. It's not _fair_.."

Vibby stepped forward to lay a gentle hand on his brother's right forearm, only speaking when he knew that he had his attention because his large brother turned to look at him.

"Life is not fair, Vike," he said softly, his eyes gentle with understanding as he looked up into his face with a slightly sad smile.

"If it were, then we would not have lost our parents, and you wouldn't have had to struggle to take care of us three and make us happy. But it's time for you to let us go. I know that it may seem like the end of part of your world to you now, but it's only a new beginning. For all of us. You're right that it'll never be the same again, but, I think it'll be even better. We do need Wallace, Vike, but, he needs _us_ even more right now. He won't break his Vow to you not to touch us, but it.. It's making him _sick_, Viktor.. You.. You _must_ let us help him, before it gets any worse! I know that you're in pain, but, if he dies because you wouldn't let him complete the Bonding with us, _I'll never forgive you_, _ever_!"

Viktor gasped at his littlest brother's harsh words, because Vibby _never_ spoke that way to anyone, drying his tears quickly before he left the library quickly now.

"I'll talk to him, I promise. Come to his room in an hour or so.."

* * *

><p>Viktor knocked on the door to the room that he had given Wallace quietly.<p>

"Come in," he heard the other man call from within, but his voice was so weak that it was alarming.

He slipped inside, shutting the door behind him before crossing over to the bed.

Wallace lay there on his belly, his long red hair spread out over the mattress, but it was dull, no longer shining and beautiful, his wings limp, their usually glittering aura all but gone, his eyes closed where his head lay on the pillows, his body unnaturally still, even when Viktor sat down beside him, merely opening his dark green eyes to stare at him blankly.

"What is it, Viktor?.."

"Why didn't you tell me that keeping your promise would make you so ill?.."

"You never asked."

"_Dragonshit_."

"_Excuse me_?.." Wallace gasped, his eyes showing emotion for the first time since Viktor had entered the room.

"You heard me. I said dragonshit. What's the real reason?.."

"I… You are a part of my family now, Viktor. I do not have much family, so.. I do not.. I do not want to hurt you. It seems to be very important to you, so I promised. I thought.. that I could handle it, but.. I would be surprised if I can manage to last another week without them in my bed. I truly believed myself to be stronger then this.. I am sorry, Viktor.."

"Stop apologizing, you fool. Vincient and Vibby will be here soon, so you'd better get ready to receive them so that they'll be treated right their first time, as they deserve."

"_What_? I.. I do not have the strength.. I can barely even move.. forget standing.."

"_What_? You can't even stand up? Then how have you been getting food?.."

"Vincient and Vibby. They have.. been feeding me. It is.. embarrassing.."

"Cripes! You stubborn idiot!" Viktor snapped, taking a deep breath to calm down before sighing softly. "Fine. I'll help you. First, let's get you out of those clothes and into the shower.."

"Alright.."

Viktor moved closer to him, trying not to let his dark eyes linger too long on Wallace's flawless bare skin as he started to gently strip the other man out of his pajamas, lifting him up into his arms carefully when he was finished, on arm beneath his lower back, the other just behind his knees, surprised when Wallace stiffened against him as he carried him into the adjoining bathroom.

"Don't you trust me?.."

"Yes, I.. I trust you," Wallace answered him softly as Viktor set him down on his bare butt in the shower since he couldn't stand. "It is just that.. I hate feeling like this.. My body is so.. weak. I feel ashamed to be seen like this.."

"It's alright, Wallace.." Viktor said, surprising the other man with the softness in his voice. "This.. Your condition.. It's partly my fault, so it's partly my responsibility. Can you wash yourself?.."

"I can.. I can try.."

Viktor nodded, turning on the shower, adjusting the spray's temperature before moving it too so that it touched Wallace now, watching as it wet his long red hair where it pooled on either side of his slim hips, and his wings where they lay limp at his sides, holding a plain white bar of soap out to him, watching his left hand actually shake with the strain as he tried to hold it after he dropped it into Wallace's palm.

Wallace smiled briefly in thanks, then, when Viktor was about to withdraw, he dropped the soap as the shaking intensified again.

"_Ugh_, _fuck_!" Wallace cursed in frustration, turning his face away before leaning back against the solid white porcelain wall of the shower behind himself and closing his eyes. "I can not do it.. _Damn_! You can just go. I will manage somehow.."

Wallace's eyes flew open again when he felt the soap touch his bare chest, watching in shock as Viktor started to wash his weak body with surprising tenderness.

The large, dark-haired Bulgarian had stripped down to his boxers, somehow fitting himself into the small shower stall across from Wallace, washing his chest clean before setting the soap down and reaching out to turn the fairy lord around so that his back was to Viktor now, washing him there as well, careful as he gently washed the skin around the bases of his delicate looking wings, then moving on to his beautiful red hair, surprised to see that Wallace was trembling visibly as he rinsed out the long tresses thoroughly of shampoo, about to move on to his legs and feet now before Wallace spoke softly.

"Please stop.."

"What?.." he asked, uncertain if he had heard him correctly.

"Please stop.. Please.."

"Look, I know this is embarrassing for you.. It's embarrassing for me, too, but, I am only trying to help you."

"I.. I know that, I do, but.."

"What is it?.." he asked quietly, and it was the honest concern in the other man's voice that finally broke Wallace's normally iron control.

"_Oh_, _Flickering Fairy Rings_.." Wallace moaned softly, burying his face in his hands as he shuddered hard before continuing to speak. "I have fought so hard not to, because Ron and Dani have been so kind to me, and because I really truly love Vincient and Vibby, so much, but you.. You have been so understanding of this, of my situation with your brothers, even though I know that you must have wanted to strangle me when it happened two weeks ago.. And now this, too.. It is just too much.. Too much.."

"What is it exactly that you are trying to tell me, Wallace?.." he asked him in obvious perplexity.

"_Oh_,_ Viktor_.. I.. I have fallen in love with you.."

"_What_? But.. You can't be serious.."

"But I am," Wallace whispered, turning his head to look back at him, clearly shocking Viktor with the tears that were falling down his face slowly. "I am as serious as I can possibly be.."

"You mean that I'm your Mate, too?.."

"No. There is.. There is no Fated Connection.. It is just.. Normal, human love. Just love, that is all. I love you. I love you, and I.. I don't know what to do about it. I do not want to hurt anyone, but.. There is so many people that this could hurt.. Vincient and Vibby, Ron and Dani, you and I.. I hate causing people pain, I hate it.. I am so frightened, Viktor.. It scares me.. I do not know what to do.."

"I do.."

Wallace gasped as Viktor reached out, drawing him close into his arms almost protectively, lowering his head down to kiss him tenderly, his right hand curled around his venerable throat, but it made him feel safe instead of frightened as he held him there as he tasted the fairy's mouth with his hot tongue thoroughly, causing Wallace to tremble as his tears intensified, Viktor pulling back with obvious reluctance after several heated moments had passed to continue speaking.

"We trust in your love for me, Wallace, and we hope that everyone will eventually accept it."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Viktor had Wallace all clean and dressed in fresh dark green flannel pajamas, tucked back into the bed on his belly because of his wings, sitting beside him and holding his trembling right hand in his gently.<p>

"My brothers will be here soon."

"What do I tell them?.." Wallace asked uncertainly, his forest green eyes terrified, shivering as Viktor lifted his hand within his up to his mouth, kissing his soft palm with tender dark eyes.

"The truth, Wallace, when you are ready. But don't take too long, alright?.. Secrets like this have a habit of eventually coming out, whether we want them to or not, and you promised me that you would not hurt my brothers. That one you _do_ have to keep. I'd better go now before they get here. I'll come back later to see you, alright?.."

"Alright.."

"And Wallace?.."

"Yes, Viktor?.."

"Take good care of them tonight."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

><p>Vincient and Vibby slipped into Wallace's room later, about an hour and a half or so after their conversation with Viktor, finding Wallace curled up on his side in the bed, his wings fluttering as he slept peacefully, and some of the magical fairy sparkles that were innate to his kind had returned to shine in his wings and hair, though nowhere near as much as there had been before he'd gotten sick.<p>

The twins crawled into the bed on either side of their Mate, Vincient reaching out with his right hand to touch Wallace's left shoulder gently, surprised when he shivered at his touch, his green eyes fluttering open slowly, turning his head to look back at him with a small smile, then his brother as well.

"Vincient, Vibby. You are here."

"Yes.." Vincient said softly, brushing the hair back behind his pointed left ear tenderly. "We're here. Are you feeling better, Wallace?.."

"I do feel a little better, yes, Loves, though I am still weak. But, regardless, I am glad that you are here with me."

"Oh.. That's good," Vibby said softly, kissing Wallace's left cheek gently. "Are we going to make love?"

"Yes, your brother gave permission. He told me to take care of you both tonight."

"Okay, then," Vincient said calmly. "So how do we do this?.."

"Like this. Come here," Wallace whispered softly. "Lay down in front of me, please."

"Alright."

Their eyes met once Vincient had lain down on his left side facing him, listening attentively as Wallace continued to speak to them both quietly, Vibby laying down on his right side as well at Wallace's back.

"Now, you will have to touch me until I get strong enough to retract my wings, because they are kind of in the way for this. Do you know what I mean by that?"

"Yes," the boys answered together.

Vincient leaned closer, pressing his lips to Wallace's, causing him to moan softly with pleasure, his lips parting with the sound, opening himself up to him as he lifted his arms up to twine them around Vincient's neck as they kissed tenderly, Wallace trembling as Vibby's gentle hands slipped beneath his flannel pajama top to touch and caress the soft skin of his lower back lovingly.

Wallace shuddered hard then, unable to restrain a soft cry against Vincient's mouth as a strong pulse of energy spread throughout his body, reviving his long red hair so that it was once more sleek and shining, the magical fairy sparkles surrounding him now as his wings unfurled and fluttered, shaking with the pleasure of the energy coursing through his veins as he retracted the beautiful appendages to lie beneath his skin, leaving him free to roll over onto his back, pulling Vincient with him so that he wouldn't have to end the kiss, only doing so when they both desperately needed to breathe.

"Ok-Okay, I am alright now. I want you inside of me, Vincient.."

"What?.. B-But, I thought that you would be the top.."

"I think that is how it will be most of the time, but right now, I am still too weak to do it properly, and I do not want to hurt you. But I also.. I need the reassurance of feeling one whom I love within me. Of the two of you, I believe you to be the one most suited for this. Vibby is very gentle and loving, but he seems to me to be more like a giver of love then a receiver, though I intend to give him plenty to receive."

Vibby gasped softly, though he didn't speak, blushing bright red at Wallace's words and tone of voice.

"Uh.. Um, okay," Vincient said quietly. "You'll have to show me.. help me to know what to do.. I.. I want to make you feel good.."

Wallace smiled up at him at his words, drawing him down for a brief kiss with his loving eyes.

"Alright, my Treasures, the first thing that we do is get naked."

Vincient and Vibby blushed becomingly, but they nodded, sitting next to each other, their eyes on Wallace where he still lay on his back, sitting up carefully now as he watched the beautiful twin boys strip out of their clothing and toss it to the floor at the foot of the bed.

Vincient was larger then his twin, though not enough to be called brawny, and his skin was soft and tanned by the sun, his eyes a beautiful light green color.

Vibby was slim and delicate, his skin soft and milky white, shining as the moon's light, his eyes an equally beautiful shade of light blue.

Wallace reached out to pull them close, one on each side of where he sat, smiling and closing his dark green eyes, lying down again on his back at the gentle urging pressure of their hands on his shoulders, lying still obediently as the twins started to strip him of his flannel pajamas tenderly, tossing his clothes to the floor with their own.

"Now what?.." Vincient asked softly, his eyes studying Wallace's gorgeous naked body curiously.

"Just.. Do whatever feels natural to you," Wallace said, opening his eyes to smile up at them both. "If you are not sure of something, then ask me about it. And I will certainly tell you if something hurts. I expect you to do the same."

"Okay," they said together.

Vincient surprised Wallace when he lowered his sandy-haired head down to lick at his right nipple with his warm, wet tongue, a low moan escaping him as the flesh tightened, peaking stiffly and tingling with pleasure at the wildly exquisite touch, gasping softly and shuddering in helpless response when Vibby wordlessly went after Wallace's other nipple with his equally hot mouth, the two boys driving him crazy with lust as he moaned and squirmed beneath them.

"_Oh_, _Fluttering Fairy's Wings_! _Vincient_, _Vibby_! You are _so good_ at that.. _Don't stop_.. _Please_!"

The younger boys smiled inwardly at their Mate's words, continuing to torment his nipples for several long minutes before they stopped at Wallace's exclamation that the over-stimulated flesh was starting to hurt in a way that couldn't be called good by any stretch of the imagination.

"Wallace?.." Vincient asked him. "What do I do now?.."

"There's oil, there, on the nightstand," the fairy lord answered, his expression somewhat nervous now. "Use it with your fingers to prepare me, but.. be gentle, alright? Please?.. I.. I have never even played that way by myself, so.. I imagine it is going to be tight.. Very tight.."

"Are you sure, Wallace?.." Vincient asked him in concern. "I could always ride you?.."

"No, Vincient, I am sure," Wallace said firmly, smiling up at him tenderly as he brushed the hair back from his beautiful light green eyes with a gentle hand. "Riding another is not for your first time, but for after you have more experience taking that other inside you. The first time hurts, though with varying degrees in each person, so it is.. better that you not be the one controlling it, other then with your requests to the one who is making love to you, with you. Do you understand that?.."

"Yes, I understand. Okay."

Vincient dipped the fingers of his right hand into the oil, coating them thoroughly before placing the small jar back on the nightstand carefully, smiling like a teenager on Christmas morning as Wallace spread his legs open for him, nodding for him to continue.

Wallace tensed unconsciously when Vincient's slick fingers touched his opening gently, taking a deep breath to calm himself before nodding again, his muscles relaxing just in time as Vincient pushed two of his fingers inside him carefully, causing the fairy lord to gasp and shudder in response as he moved his fingers around inside his body, beginning to stretch him out for the coming penetration.

"Are you okay, Wallace?" Vincient asked him softly.

"Yes, I… I am.. alright," he answered reassuringly. "The stretching burns, but it is alright. It is worth the pain, to be able to feel you inside of me. Anything is worth that.."

Vincient's tan cheeks flushed pink at his softly spoken words, as did Vibby, the older twin boy nodding as he slipped a third finger inside of him gently, stretching him out further to receive him.

"_Ahh_, _Vincient_, _yes_!" Wallace moaned, unable, and unwilling, to prevent the sound, his eyes closing blissfully as he spoke. "_That's it_! I am ready, now. _Please_, _come inside me_, _please_!"

Vincient nodded, slipping his fingers out of him now, enjoying his pleasure shivers in response, moving his naked body up between Wallace's spread legs now, his light green eyes lit with anticipation as he stared down into Wallace's forest green orbs, smiling as the older man reached out to draw him closer, his quivering legs encircling Vincient's hips, pressing them more intimately together, shuddering beneath him as he licked his lips and nodded wordlessly for him to proceed.

Vincient nodded again, shifting his hips to line himself up with his entrance, the both of them taking a deep breath together as Vincient pushed forward into his Mate's body now, both of them gasping and shuddering as he seated himself fully within him, not moving for long minutes as they both adjusted to the new experience of love making.

Then, when Wallace told him that he was ready, he started to move, inside and above him, causing Wallace to shudder and groan with pleasure, embracing his presence within him eagerly, clinging to him as they moved together in a dance as old as time.

"_Ohhh_, _Vincient_, _you feel amazing_.."

"_So do you_, _Wallace_.. You're so.. _tight_.. And _hot_.. It's _wonderful_.."

"_Ungh_, _Vincient_.. _Yes_! _Do not stop_!"

"_Never_!"

"_Vibby_.." Wallace panted heavily, calling out to the other boy as his connection with him prodded at him, informing him that he needed them both to be with him, always. "_Come here_.. _Please_.."

Vibby nodded, sliding closer on the bed from where he had been watching them and shivering as he rubbed himself between his spread legs unconsciously, moving to stare down into Wallace's intense eyes with a smile of pure love.

"Yes, Wallace?.."

"_Kiss me_?.."

"_Always_.." Vibby whispered, leaning his sandy-haired head down closer to press their lips together gently, his light blue eyes soft with emotion before they fluttered closed, the two of them kissing for a long time as Wallace's hips continued to move with Vincient's, then, Wallace cried out against Vibby's mouth, clutching the boy closer and deepening the kiss, tasting his mouth hungrily with his hot tongue as his body tensed beneath Vincient's, tightening around his Mate where he was buried inside him, coming hard against Vincient's lower abdomen, causing the other male to come as well where he was still moving deep inside his body, slumping down atop Wallace heavily, the two of them sweat-slicked and panting as they recovered from their love making, the three males laying there contentedly together afterwards wrapped in each other's arms and sweat damp sheets.

"_W-Wow_.." Vincient panted, kissing Wallace briefly before continuing to speak quietly. "That was wonderful, Wallace.. More then wonderful.. It was perfect.."

"Yes, perfect.."

"Perfect," Vibby agreed softly.

Wallace grinned at him wickedly, his voice low and seductive, his forest green eyes sparkling with mischief as he whispered in the younger twin boy's ear seriously, "You are next, Vibby, Love.."


	49. Chapter 49 Anticipation

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Yana5, Jackanapes, Hikory, Makurayami Ookami, Darkhellia, lillybean queen of the i ocean, SevLoverKat, jaeha (3), inuyashaawesome4, cyiusblack, mickysango, Marikili68**

**Author's Note: **

**Yes, I know it's really short, and I'm sorry about that. But, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. ****I'm kind of running out of ideas for all these couples, so, at least for now, I'll be going back to Harry and Draco in the next chapter. ****I do have one other idea for Wallace, and I'll get to that eventually, but, I think it's about time that Harry had that baby, so, that'll be part of (maybe most of) the focus of the next chapter when I get there. :)**

**Until then, **

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 49 Anticipation **

I have something to tell you both," Viktor said almost warily.

"Oh?" Dani said softly.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Wallace.. Wallace has a crush on me. Well.. He said he loved me, actually."

"Really?.." Dani asked with wide eyes. "That's so cute!"

"Does this mean he'll be staying here, then?" Ron inquired of him. "You know, with Vincient, Vibby, Viktoria and you?.."

"You know, I didn't even ask him about it," Viktor admitted in surprise. "How silly of me. I guess I was just to distracted by his statement to do so."

* * *

><p>"So, you really don't mind that we'll be staying here instead of going with the others to Hogwarts?.." Wallace asked them for the fifth time.<p>

"For the last time, no," Vincient said with an exasperated, but loving sigh.

"We never wanted to go in the first place," Vibby continued with a smile, turning his head to kiss the bare, smooth skin of Wallace's thigh where his head lay, his older twin brother's head on their Mate's bare shoulder.

"But we did want to be with you, so we just went along with it, because we couldn't bear to be parted from you for that long of a time."

"_Oh_, _Treasures_.." Wallace gasped softly in surprise. "Don't do that. I always want to know what you think. How you are both feeling about something. Anything. I want you always to be happy, and I want to know everything about you both. It fascinates me, because I love you."

"I _hate_ black cherries," Vibby teased playfully.

And I _love_ them," Vincient stated firmly, their expressions causing Wallace to laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip<strong>_

"I can't believe that it's almost time to go back to Hogwarts. It feels like we only just left."

Harry's head was on Draco's chest where they lay curled up together in their bed, the blonde's left hand resting on the dark haired male's large belly tenderly, his gray eyes just as soft with contentment and love as the emerald set were.

"Yes, it's so strange," Draco agreed, smiling as he drew Harry's head up by the chin to kiss his sweetly upturned lips gently. "But I'll be glad to get back. My parents are great, but they kind of wear on you after a while."

"Especially when Severus is around."

"Yes, especially then. They're always kissing and touching him when he visits. Honestly, to tell you the truth, even I find it a little nauseating, and I've grown up with it, practically since I started walking. I walked at ten months, and I was one year and three months old the first time that he came for an extended visit where he didn't just Apparate in and leave in an hour. If they weren't so happy now, I'd say I missed those days, but they deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves that."

"Yes, they do. I love you, Dray," Harry said with a happy smile.

"I love you, too, Harry. Always."

"Forever," the Gryffindor agreed, settling in closer to his husband now to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight, my Love."

"Goodnight, Pet."


	50. Chapter 50 An Expected And Unexpected

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**TearfullPixie, Yana5, Hikory, lillybean queen of the i ocean, KogansWolfGirl, SevLoverKat, YinKeket (2), SlashFanatic1996 (2), SarcasmSpeaksVolumes, Phoenix xxxxx**

**Author's Note :**

**Well, it's finally here, the chapter that I believe we've all been waiting for! :) **

**I'm SUPER-HAPPY! :) **

**Anyway, enough from me, let's get to that baby! :) **

**Harry will be relieved, I'm thinking! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Also, this is the first chapter with Remus Lupin in it, so, that's another bonus! :)**

**This chapter is Fondly Dedicated to my Aunt Jan, because she loves frogs, so the Hagrid/frog paragraph was written for her! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 50 An Expected And Unexpected Arrival**

Harry sat next to Draco on the train the next morning.

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus has seen them off at the station, as Snape would be staying with them for a few more hours before Apparating to Hogsmeade and catching on of the carriages up to the school, in the case of Draco's mother with hugs and smiles, Lucius and Severus with more reserved, but still warm farewells, Harry smiling as he remembered both men patting the top of his head and kissing his forehead briefly as he snuggled closer to his husband and laid his dark-haired head on his shoulder.

He closed his green eyes then, so he didn't see Ron and Dani watching them in amusement from where they sat on the bench seat opposite them and holding hands.

After a while longer the soothing motion of the train relaxed him even further, lulling him into much-needed sleep after he had been up and down all night, only disturbing Draco's rest a couple of times to Harry's secret relief, not wanting to make Draco worry about how uncomfortable he was now, his body aching and heavy with their daughter.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Harry woke again about a half hour before they arrived at Hogsmeade, as Draco wouldn't have wanted to wake him, the four of them moving to a thestral-pulled carriage, Draco casting a cushion charm for Harry's comfort in the rocking, sometimes jolting carriage, passing through the gates before they closed behind them since theirs was the last carriage in the line, the four of them disembarking and climbing up the steps to the castle together.<p>

Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist affectionately then, surprised when the dark-haired man flinched and stiffened the second they all entered Hogwarts, looking up at the blonde with a half-smile, half-grimace now.

"Draco.. I don't think we're going to make it to our last sorting, or the opening feast.. My water just broke.."

Draco had only a second to register this statement, catching Harry in his arms when he started to fall, his legs transforming into his other form's greenish-gold scaled tail beneath his robes as Draco scooped him up into his protecting arms carefully, holding him closed against his body bridal style as he started to walk to their rooms quickly with Ron and Dani following after them worriedly.

"Ron, go and get Madam Palmfrey, please?" Draco asked as he walked with Harry in his arms. "Dani, would you help me for a moment? Then, you can both get to the feast. Harry wants privacy for this. We've already spoken on the subject."

"Yes," Ron said in reply, hurrying off in search of the school's nurse. "Of course."

Dani followed Draco inside, watching him lay Harry down on their bed tenderly, taking the bag that the blonde handed to him in confusion.

"There's a small, blow-up pool in there," Draco explained to him quickly. "I need you to pull it out and unshrink it, then fill it up with air and water. Can you do that?"

"I'm on it."

Draco smiled at him briefly in thanks, then turned back to Harry and started to remove his robes and shirt, stripping him down to bare skin and fin before lifting him up into his arms again when the aqua-colored pool was ready and full of cool water that Dani had conjured with his Mer-Magic, lowering the slightly panting Gryffindor down into the water carefully, relieved when Harry seemed to relax a little within the water's soothing embrace, laying back against the side of the pool and closing his eyes to rest and conserve his strength for when he'd really need it.

"Dani?" Draco asked him. "Would you mind cleaning up the water and stuff in the entry way before joining Ron at the feast? I'd do it, but Harry shouldn't be left alone in this state. He'll probably need me for something."

"Of course I don't mind. You belong with your husband. Especially now. I can handle it in a snap."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll be back later to see you both. Hopefully all three of you."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p>Madam Palmfrey arrived ten minutes later.<p>

She was obviously out of breath, but all professional as she set her bag down nearby and started to look Harry over, examining him where he lay reclining in the pool.

"I apologize for the delay in my arrival. I had only just finished treating Hagrid when Mr. Weasley arrived to tell me about Mr. Pott- Um, I mean, Mr. Malfoy. I should be quite used to the name change by now."

"You're probably just frazzled right now," Draco stated as he watched her face while she examined Harry thoroughly.

"Yes, perhaps you're right."

"Is Hagrid alright?.." Harry asked with obvious concern despite his own predicament.

"Yes, of course. Somehow, though I have no idea how, nor do I want to, the foolish man managed to get a hold of an illegal three-eyed, fire-breathing giant bull frog. Blasted creature nearly managed to burn down his entire hut with him and that dog inside it. Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers are out looking for the creature so that they can contain it and get it out of here before it hurts anyone else, Godric Forbid one of you students. Anyway, I'm sure that he's feeling a lot better then you are right now. Does it hurt?"

"Yes, though not terribly yet since it just started not that long ago."

"Right. Well, nevertheless, I shall see what I can do to make you more comfortable."

"Thank you," Draco and Harry said at the same time, grinning at each other briefly.

* * *

><p>An hour later Draco had had to cast a silencing charm over the room so that Harry's loud, bloodcurdling screams wouldn't disturb anyone, holding his left hand in his where he knelt by the pool at his husband's side, wincing but not making a sound when Harry squeezed his hand tightly in his with every scream as he pushed when Madam Palmfrey told him to do so in-between breathing.<p>

The nurse had spelled the water back out of her way in the pool so that it covered the top half of Harry's greenish gold fin, but not the lower tail section, leaving only a small layer of water beneath it there so that his scales wouldn't dry out and make him uncomfortable.

Or at least, more uncomfortable then he already was.

All three of them were surprised when there came a knock at the door, Draco letting go of Harry's hand reluctantly to go answer it, opening the door to see Remus Lupin standing there in the torch-lit stone corridor.

"Professor Lupin," Draco stated in surprise where he stood in the partially open doorway. "I assume that you are here to see Harry?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I am."

"Please, call me Draco. We are family now."

Lupin seemed taken aback by his words, but he nodding, saying calmly, "Only if you call me Remus."

"Alright. Remus."

"Draco."

"I do not wish to be thought rude, Remus," Draco said truthfully. "But, this isn't exactly the best time for a visit. Maybe you could come back tomorrow for a while? Harry is sort of.. indisposed at the moment."

"_Draco_!" Harry screamed from inside the room just then. "I don't care who it is, get back in here! _I need you_, _my Love_!"

Draco turned away from Remus quickly and without further comment at Harry's call, leaving the door open as he returned to kneel at his Mate's side by the pool, taking his left hand in his once more as Remus came into the room with obvious hesitance, shutting the door behind himself when Harry screamed again and arched his back in the pool, his thrashing tail causing ripples to form, swirling across the surface of the water.

"May I ask what exactly is going on here?" Remus spoke up during Harry's next pause in pushing, watching the brunette breathing heavily where he lay half-submerged in the pool of water.

"Harry's in labor," Draco explained, never taking his eyes off his husband's flushed, sweaty face as he answered him.

"And if my estimations are correct," Madam Palmfrey spoke up then. "You'll both be holding your daughter very soon. Push, Harry, okay? One more should do it."

Harry nodded tiredly, stiffening the muscles in his strong tail once again, screaming instinctively as he pushed down with all his strength, a strangled cry escaping him as he finally expelled the babe from his birth canal on the back of his tail just below where his backside would be in his human form, slumping back in Draco's arms then, smiling up at him in his embrace, accepting the gorgeous blonde's gentle, chaste kiss upon his lips as Madam Palmfrey scooped up their child and carried her across to the small table and bathing tub that Draco had prepared for her arrival.

"I love you, Draco.." Harry whispered softly, lifting his right hand up to touch Draco's left cheek with obvious tenderness in his green eyes as they looked into familiar, but no less beloved gray orbs.

"I love you more, my Harry.." Draco replied, lifting his left hand up to cover Harry's right where it rested on his face.

"_Mmm_.. That's not possible, My Heart."

"I won't argue with you, Sweet Heart," Draco said with a smile, brushing the limp, sweaty hair back from the Gryffindor's face with his other hand thoughtfully.

"Especially not about something so silly. We love each other, and we love our daughter, that's all that matters. I'm so happy right now."

"So am I."

Draco vanished the water in Harry's pool, healing him as best he could before replacing it with fresh like Dani had shone him before heading to the feast, removing the spell block so that it could flow over his entire tail, causing Harry to sigh quietly in relief in response.

Madam Palmfrey brought the baby over to them wrapped in a soft, light purple blanket that the couple had purchased for their baby months ago for this moment as she handed her to Harry carefully, clearly pleased by the way that the brunette held her close against his bare chest, cradling her small head tenderly, his green eyes lighting up with a different kind of love then the love that he felt for Draco, but one that was no less strong in it's intensity.

Draco watched them both, obviously riveted as his husband examined their newborn daughter lovingly.

Her hair was golden blonde, straight and longer then usual on a new babe, though not quite reaching her neck, and soft as expensive silk to the touch, her small eyes an exact match to Draco's gorgeous gray color, her delicate, alabaster skin flushed with blood from the exertion of her wailing during her first bath, though now she was calm, quiet and obviously happy where she lay in Harry's arms, staring up into his face with a wide, baby smile.

"She's so beautiful.." Harry murmured, his eyes never leaving her tiny face as he spoke, kissing her little forehead while Madam Palmfrey healed him and then withdrew from the room quietly with a slight smile.

"Our baby.. Our daughter. Have you ever seen anything so perfect?.."

"Only you, Sweet Harry."

Despite his exhausted state Harry blushed becomingly at his Mate's compliment, his green eyes shifting then from his husband to Remus when the older man spoke quietly.

"What will you call her?"

"Her name is Cassiopeia Carina Pisces Malfoy-Potter," Harry answered him firmly with an impish smile.

"Even Draco didn't know that until now. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Draco was looking awestruck as he whispered the name that Harry has just said to himself repeatedly.

"Judging from his expression, you've seceded," Remus Lupin said in obvious amusement, then his expression became more serious as he continued to speak.

"That's a bit of a mouthful for such a tiny little one, however beautiful she is."

"It's Cassie," Harry said softly in reply as he looked down into their now sleeping newborn daughter's face with loving green eyes. "Our Cassie.."

"May I hold her?.." Draco asked him quietly, though he did look a little nervous about the prospect.

"Of course you can, Love. Better to do it now then later when she'll wake and want fed. But would you mind moving us to the bed first?.. I think that I would like to sleep now while I can before she'll need me."

"Of course, Pet," Draco said with a smile.

The blonde drained the pool, drying Harry off with a spell, Remus turning away politely when he lifted the slim, naked Gryffindor up into his arms carefully after his tail had changed back to bare legs and feet, laying him down in the bed beneath the covers tenderly, taking their baby when Harry held her out to him with a tired smile.

"When you're done holding her, just lay her in the cradle," Harry said sleepily, his eyes already closing.

"I'll feed her after she wakes up. I'm sorry, Mooney, but we'll have to talk later. I'm just so.. worn out.."

"Of course, Harry. It's perfectly understandable. I'll be back later to see you, all of you."

"Sleep well, My Own," Draco whispered, bending down carefully with their daughter in his arms to kiss Harry's forehead lovingly.

"I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too, Dray.."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"Anyway, that's the whole story," Harry finished with a smile.

The Gryffindor was lying in bed, tucked beneath the covers with a sleeping Cassie held securely in his arms, having just fed her before Lupin's arrival.

"Or at least, our part in it."

"Yes, I see," Remus said with a nod where he sat in a chair at the foot of the bed.

Draco sat just beside the bed in another chair, holding Harry's left hand in his so that he was touching his Mate and their daughter both.

"Though, I am surprised that James and Lilly never spoke of this to me and Sirius."

"About that," Draco spoke up then, squeezing Harry's hand in his gently with a smile, earning a sleepy, contented one from his lover in return.

"I suspect that they didn't know about it. If the Mer gene skipped over Harry's father, and grandfather, or maybe even back further then that in the line, then they wouldn't necessarily know about its presence in the family's history. It is just a hypothesis, of course, since I haven't seen Harry's historical and family documents yet, but I think that Harry might be the first one in his line that it's actually asserted it's presence within since his Grandmother Arailia. She is a Pure Mer, but the birth rate for them is low, and if the gene takes this long to produce just one babe, then I can see why. Who knows if Cassie will carry the gene like Harry does, or merely pass it on to her future children?"

"_Ahh_, _Dray_!" Harry protested quickly. "She was only born yesterday. Don't put those images in my head! Besides, I.. I do want to have more then one baby, eventually… I.. I love babies. And, being pregnant wasn't bad, either, except for the sickness, and being fat and uncomfortable near the end.."

Draco burst out laughing, clutching at his right side with it, Harry's wide-eyed look in response just making him laugh even harder.


	51. Epilogue Returning And The Visitors

**Thank You for your reviews!:  
><strong>

**Yana5, lillybean queen of the i ocean, SevLoverKat, YinKeket, Catdays67, Hikory, TearfullPixie, cyiusblack, Gigimagic, Luv4RobPattz, InvisibaJones, Candi Moonflower, Bobette13, BlackRednblue, Ashleypurdy lover, TigerInTheMoonlight, Torii Shadow Wolf  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Epilogue Returning And The Visitors**

Wallace shuddered, gasping loudly as Vincient pushed deeper into his body from behind, driving his own cock deeper into Vibby where the three of them made love where they lay in their bed in Viktor's castle in Bulgaria.

Vibby cried out in response, his beautiful face twisting with pleasure as Wallace moved inside him, his slender arms encircling Wallace and Vincient's waists as their bodies undulated together gracefully.

The three of them were soon finding release, spilling their seed over and inside each other, the twin brother's light-blue and light-green eyes widening in shock when Wallace suddenly slumped between them, obviously having fainted.

"_Wallace_!" they gasped together in horror and concern.

* * *

><p>Vincient ran to find his older brother once he'd pulled out of Wallace and put back on his pajama pants and helped Vibby get out from under him so that he could tend to Wallace while Vincient located Viktor.<p>

By the time he returned with the oldest Krum, Vibby had Wallace rolled over onto his back with the blankets pulled up to his waist to cover him for modesty, brushing his long red hair back away from his face tenderly with a cloth damp with water from the shallow silver basin on the nightstand nearby.

Wallace's eyelashes fluttered then as he shifted in the bed, his lips parting slightly as his deep green eyes opened slowly to look up into three worried faces.

"Wallace?.." Vibby asked him softly as he washed his forehead with the cloth to sooth him. "What happened, my Love?"

"I will be fine, Vibby, Sweet Heart," Wallace reassured him, lifting up his right hand to touch Vibby's left cheek, caressing the silky-smooth alabaster skin there gently. "My… My magic is weakening, because I am too far away from my homeland. I can never go back to Ireland, it's true, or my life would be forfeited, but England is closer to it then Bulgaria is. The longer I stay here, the more chance that my magic will fail entirely and I will die. I am sorry, but I have to go back to Hogwarts."

"It's alright, Wallace," Vincient said calmly, though inwardly he was angry and panicked, as was Vibby, moving closer to the side of his twin and their Mate. "Whatever it takes to get you better, darling."

"And we'll be with you every step of the way," Vibby promised him firmly.

* * *

><p>Narcissa smiled where she stood beside Harry and her son's bed in their rooms in Hogwarts, Lucius and Severus standing on either side of her.<p>

Draco was standing at Harry's side, smiling down at his husband and their newborn daughter where she lay sleeping, cradled in Harry's arms tenderly as he smiled down at her with soft emerald green eyes before looking up as the last few members of their family walked through the door.

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful, Harry dear," Arailia said with a soft smile curving her lips, moving to hug the bedridden man gently and pat the sleeping babe's head briefly.<p>

Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement where they stood just behind her.

None of the four men were foolish enough to attempt to approach Harry, because they knew that it would scrap Draco's jealous as well as protective instincts, and Harry's anxiety and venerability because he'd just given birth the day before.

"She is that," Narcissa said quietly, her eyes gentle as she looked at the fair-haired child that was her granddaughter. "What color are her eyes, Harry?"

"Gray, like Dray's. The hair, too," Harry answered her with a smile. "She's young yet, of course, but for now it seems that all she has from me is my name."

"And your soft, white skin.." Draco leaned down to whisper in Harry's left ear with a slightly seductive smile, causing his husband to shiver and blush in response. "I can barely wait to feel it sliding against mine again in the night.."

"_Dray_.." Harry sighed breathlessly, his alabaster skin darkening further as everyone in the room smiled indulgently, seeming to sense that now was the time to withdraw, bidding them their farewells and promising to return soon.

"Get some rest, Harry," Remus suggested quietly. "You've earned it. She's a real treasure for you both."

"James and Lily would have been very proud of you," Sirius murmured before slipping away.

"I am just down in Hogsmeade if you need me," Arailia promised with a gentle smile, kissing Draco, Harry and the baby's foreheads briefly before withdrawing from the room.

Narcissa, Lucius and Severus lingered for a while longer, but then they to were leaving Harry, Draco and little Cassie to rest together as a family.

* * *

><p>Wallace, Vincient, Vibby, Viktor and Viktoria traveled from Bulgaria back to England by portkey, then on to Hogwarts by apparation, Viktor and their sister coming along to see them settled safely within her strong walls.<p>

Then they went to visit Harry and Draco, as well as Ron and Dani.

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful, Harry," Wallace said with a smile, looking better already where he stood with Vincient and Vibby on either side of him, his arms wrapped around their waists tenderly. "Congratulations. I can only hope that my own will be as beautiful."<p>

"Thank you, Wally," Harry replied with a grin where he was propped up in the bed with pillows, Cassie cradled in his arms while Draco stood by his side looking proud and very happy.

Viktor, Ron and Dani stood back a-ways, talking in hushed voices, their arms around each other as they smiled and talked, laughing with obvious contentment at being together again even though it hadn't been too long since their separation when they'd come back to school.

"When will you be going back to classes?.." Wallace asked him curiously now.

"In a week or so, probably," the raven-haired man answered him. "Madam Palmfrey said that it really just depends on when I'm feeling up to it. I'm still feeling a little weak after the birth."

"I'd imagine so."

"Yes, but, she was worth every second of it. It felt like I'd been waiting forever to hold her in my arms."

* * *

><p>Viktor and Viktoria left to return home the next day, since Viktor would have to return to Quidditch soon, the pair bidding farewell to their siblings, Viktor's Mates, and everyone else before traveling by portkey back to Bulgaria.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Draco and Harry did indeed move in with Harry's grandmother Arailia, after he defeated Voldemort of course. They went on to have several more children together, first a boy and then two more girls, living very happily ever after.<em>

_Ron and Dani settled down with Viktor in Bulgaria, both of them eventually giving birth to twins, one set of girls and one set of boys, though not at the same time._

_Wanda, Wallace and Pippa never returned to Ireland._

_Vincient and Vibby managed to convince Wallace to purchase a cottage by the sea, and they had several children together._

_Cassie grew up and married one of Viktor's son's by Ron, while Ron's sons by Dani, born several years after the first two sets of twins, Mated two of Wallace's sons, one by Vincient, the other by Vibby. _

_This resulted in the births of a boy and a girl with the Mer and Fae genes, granting them Fins and Wings, something that had never occurred in all of their recorded histories on either side. _

**~End~**


End file.
